TEMPORADA 1: Las aventuras de Alex en Equestria
by AL3000
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SOBRE UN CHICO HUÉRFANO DE 10 AÑOS... SU MADRE MURIÓ, SU PADRE DESAPARECIÓ Y UN DÍA ESPECIAL LE IBA A PASAR ALGO IMPOSIBLE, CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO DE IR A UN LUGAR MÁGICO
1. Cap1: Un humano en un mundo de ponys

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Estas historias están inspirados en los capítulos de My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. Es por eso que habrá parte de la serie. Claro que cambiaré algunas cosas pero los 1ros capítulos solo son para conocer la raíz de todo.  
**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un humano en un mundo de ponys (Parte 1/3)**

Mi nombre es Alex Tools, un chico de 10 años que le gustan los dibujos animados, sobre todo My Little Pony, pues fue el último programa que ví con mi familia, antes de perder a mis padres. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 9, y mi padre desapareció hace mucho tiempo, por un motivo que aún desconozco. Ya que no tenía hermanos, tíos y mis abuelos no podían cuidarme, conseguí un trabajo en una fabrica donde hacen madera, pues me gustaba construir cosas y ayudar a otros.

Un día cuando iba de camino a la escuela (la escuela que aparece en la película de My Little Pony), me tropecé al cruzar la acera, pero lo que no sabía era que mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! - dije mientras cruzaba el portal (porque me tropecé con el portal enfrente)

**¡CRASH!** - me había estrellado en el suelo pues ya había pasado el portal

¿Qué sera esta criatura? - dijo una voz misteriosa

Al abrir los ojos me dí cuenta de que era la mismísima Princesa Celestia, yo sabía quién era, pero para no asustarla, fingí que nunca la había visto.

Hola, mi nombre es Alex Tools - dije formalmente para no asustarla

Hola, mi nombre es Celestia, Princesa Celestia, soy la gobernante de este reino conocido como Equestria - me dijo muy segura, pero podía mirar que estaba nerviosa

¿EQUESTRIA? - dije sorprendido pues mi sueño siempre había sido poder conocer Equestria (ya que me gustaba el programa)

Sí, por que, ¿acaso sabías de este lugar, criatura? - dijo Celestia con un tono de duda

Claro que no(otra vez haciéndome tonto), y por cierto, no soy una criatura, soy un humano - le dije respetuosamente porque no quería ningún problema con la princesa

Muy bien humano Alex, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí? (la princesa ya sabía del portal en ese entonces) - me dijo

No lo se, pero, ¿podría decirme en donde estoy siendo más especifica? - le pregunté porque no sabía

Estas en la bella ciudad de Canterlot - me dijo con todo orgullo

GENIAL - dije viendo parte de la ciudad traves de la ventana...

Pero me temo que tienes que irte - me dijo la princesa

¿Qué? ¿porqué? - le respondí

Por que un humano no pertenece aquí, ¿no tienes una familia en ese otro mundo?, seguro estarán preocupados por tí si te quedas - me dijo Celestia con una voz amable

No exactamente (yo no quería decirle lo de mis padres), ¿no podría dejarme estar aquí un par de días?... por favor - le dije con unos ojitos de perrito triste

Bueno, supongo que podría dejar que te quedaras por un tiempo, pero, ¿dónde te quedarás?, las noches son frías como para estar solo y no hay viviendas para que te quedes en Canterlot - me dijo con un tono de preocupación

No se preocupe, conseguiré donde quedarme antes de que sea de noche - le dije totalmente confiado - ¿Conoce un pueblo donde pueda instalarme? (yo quería ir a PonyVille, pero no le dije) - pregunté

De hecho sí, el pueblo más cercano es PonyVille, seguro te gustará alla - me dijo - Puedes llegar si tomas el Pony-express

**MÁS TARDE EN PONYVILLE...**

"Al fín, PonyVille, mi nuevo hogar" - pensé mientras miraba a traves de la ventana

Al bajar del tren e ír al pueblo, ví el 1er rostro que esperaría ver, era Pinkie Pie. Ella venía saltando hacia mí, pero como saltaba con los ojos cerrados, no me vió y se estrelló conmigo

¡OUCH! eso dolió - dijimos ambos estando en el suelo, luego nos levantamos y nos quitamos la tierra de encima

Oh, hola, mi nombre es... - no pude terminar de hablar porque primero se sorprendió y luego corrió

¡Espera, no quería asustarte! - grite, pero luego recordé lo que Pinkie hacía cuando veía a alguien nuevo. Entonces llegó con su carreta y empezó a cantar la canción de bienvenida

**Canción:**  
**_bienvenido seas, bienvenido tú_**  
**_bienvenido seas dime como estas tú _**  
**_bienvenido seas, diré hiphiphurrá _**  
**_bienvenido a PonyVille serás_**

Espera... - dijo Pinkie después de la canción y ¡BOOM!

Un disparo de conféti salió de un microondas y una masa se lanzó y nos cayó encima

Dejame adivinar, el conféti íba en los cañones y la masa en el microondas - le dije con un tono sarcástico

¿Cómo lo supiste? - me preguntó un poco asustada

Solo lo adiviné - le dije para no asustarla más - bueno aprovechando que ya me diste la bienvenida, hola, mi nombre es Alex Tools - le dije

Oh, bueno mi nombre es Pinkie Pie - me dijo, yo sabía quien era pero dejé que ella se presentara

Espera, ¿no te doy miedo? - le pregunté

No, solo eres un pony diferente, ¿porqué te tendría miedo? - me dijo

Pues porque no soy un pony, soy un humano - le dije

Oh, aún así, yo soy amiga de TODOS - me dijo muy alegre - aún si no son ponys, además, eres mi 1er amigo humano... **¡FELICIDADES!**

Bueno fue un placer conocerte Pinkie, pero ahora estoy buscando donde quedarme un par de días - le dije

Okey dokey lokey - me dijo para luego irse saltando

(La masa que Pinkie me arrojó me puso a pensar) "mmmmmmmmmmmm, creo que iré a SugarCube Corner por unos pastelillos para después"

**MÁS TARDE EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Hola señores Cake, me gustaría pedir una docena de pastelillos de manzana - les dije mientras entraba a la tienda

¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? - me dijo el señor Cake algo asustado

"¡RAYOS!, olvidé que aún no me conocen" - pensé - bueno, solo lo adiviné - les dije para calmarlos un poco

Oh, bueno pues de hecho nosotros somos los señores Cake... yo soy la señora Cup Cake y mi esposo el señor Carrot Cake... entonces ¿cómo te llamas? - me preguntó la señora Cake

Bueno, me llamo Alex Tools, soy un humano y soy nuevo por aquí - les dije muy gentil

Oh bueno, te traeremos tu docena de pastelillos de manzana en un momento - me dijo el señor Cake mientras se íba a la cocina

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS... **

Aquí tienes Alex, una docena de pastelillos de manzana - me dijo el señor Cake mientras me daba la caja

Gracias, ¿cuánto les debo? - les dije, pero recordé que solo tengo dinero humano, no pony (bits).

Tranquilo, es cortesía de la casa - me dijo el señor Cake

WOW, gracias, bueno ya me voy, tengo que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche - les dije

Bueno adiós - me dijeron los señores Cake mientras movían sus cascos en señal de despedida

**DESPUÉS...**

Después de ir a Sugar Cube Corner, quería conocer la granja de Sweet Apple Acres.

Entré y vi que era un lindo lugar, igual a la serie de T.V. pero cuando entré...

**¡SORPRESA!** - gritaron los Apple cuando llegué, pero no sabía porqué...

Eeeeeemmm, ¿hola? - les dije algo extrañado (o sea que me sentía raro).

Hola, tu debes ser Alex Tools el humano, nosotros somos la familia Apple, deja que nos presentemos... - me dijo AppleJack - ella es la abuela Smith, el es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh y ella es mi hermana pequeña AppleBloom - me dijo mientras señalaba a cada miembro

Mucho gusto, pero, ¿cómo saben mi nombre? - les pregunté

Solo digamos que una pony nos dijo de tu llegada al pueblo - me dijo la pequeña AppleBloom

"Seguro fue Pinkie Pie" - pensé - bueno de hecho si, yo soy Alex Tools, venía a ver su adorable granja - les dije de una forma muy alagadora

Vaya vaya, no pensé que los humanos fueran tan amables - me dijo la abuela Smith mientras se mesía en su silla

Pues... gracias - le dije

Cuando supimos sobre tí pensamos en darte un regalo de bienvenida - me dijo AppleJack

Vamos no tenían que molestarse - les dije

Ten, las más frescas manzanas del huerto - me dijo Big Mc y luego me dió una bolsa con manzanas

¿Para mí? - le pregunté muy agradecido

Sip - me respondió como lo hace casi siempre

Bueno, gracias, no se que decír - les dije antes de despedirme

Solo dí "Gracias" -dijo AppleBloom

Bueno gracias, pero ya debo irme, gracias por las manzanas - les dije alejándome

Es lo menos que podemos hacer por un nuevo miembro de la familia - me dijo AppleJack sonriendo

Ustedes... ¿me consideran de la familia? - les pregunte

Sip - otra vez me dijo Big Mc

"Genial, los Apple me consideran familia" - pensé - "eso es genial, pues ya se lo enorme que es su familia y porque así me sentía mejor por no tener una familia en ninguno de los 2 mundos"

Más tarde después de ir a la granja Apple, conocí a una pony de la forma más extraña, íba caminando cuando de pronto escuché un grito acercándose

¡ALTO! - me gritó una voz muy familiar

Yo me detuve y ví que casi pisaba una abeja herida

Oh... disculpa que te gritara... pero... casi pisabas a la abeja - me dijo con mucho esfuerzo una pegaso color amarillo con crin rosada que cubría parte de sus ojos

Oh, lo siento, no me fijé por donde íba- le dije

No importa... por suerte... no la pisaste - me dijo muy temerosa

Bueno, mi nombre es Alex Tools, ¿y tú?

me llamo... fluttershy - me dijo en un tono muy bajo

Perdón, ¿como dices?

Soy... fluttershy - me dijo en un tono más agudo, pero por suerte pude escucharlo

Bueno, mucho gusto Fluttershy, me encantó conocerte pero tengo que buscar un lugar para vivir un par de días

Oh, bueno, también fue un gusto conocerte Alex - me dijo en su tono normal - bueno, de todos modos, ya me íba... adiós - me dijo y luego nos separamos

**MÁS TARDE DE CAMINO A LA BOUTIQUE CAROUSEL(tienda de Rarity)**

Me pregunto si Rarity podrá hacer ropa para humanos (porque cuando llegué tenía la ropa un poco gastada de cuándo me estrellé al llegar)

Abro la puerta y suena una campana...

Bienvenidos a la Boutique Car... - no termina de hablar porque se desmaya al verme

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

¿Qué pasó?, ¿y porqué estoy en cama? - dijo Rarity acostada en su cama

Yo te traje - le dije - te desmayaste cuando entré a tu... - no termino de hablar porque Rarity se desmaya otra vez

**OTROS 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

Rarity, por favor, no te asustes - le dije cuando volvió a abrir los ojos

¿Quién eres y qué eres?, ¿y como sabes mi nombre? - me preguntó asustada

Bueno yo soy Alex Tools el humano, y solo adiviné tu nombre

Bueno... supongo que vienes por algo, ¿qué es?

Quería preguntarte si podías hacer ropa para mí, pues no traje nada más

Bueno supongo que podría intentar algo - dijo Rarity mientras se levantaba y tomaba mis medidas

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS...**

**¡TERMINÉ!** - gritó Rarity mientras llevaba mi nueva ropa me dió una camisa color negro con unas rayas blancas y un pantalón de mezclilla (no pregunten como Rarity sabe sobre eso)

Perdón si no te gusta el negro, pero era todo lo que tenía - me dijo Rarity esperando mi aprobación

Esto... se vé... ¡FABULOSO! (en la vida real a mi me gusta el color negro)

Que bueno que te guste Alex - me dijo Rarity feliz

Bueno cuanto te debo (olvidé otra vez que no tenía Bits)

Oh tranquilo, es gratis, solo esperaba que te gustara

Bueno gracias Rarity, tal vez te vea luego, adiós - le dije mientras salía de la Boutique

Más tarde íba caminando por el pueblo mientras pensaba...

"supongo que no encontraré donde quedarme, tal vez debería construirme una casa" - pensé - "¿pero donde?"

Luego ví una nube en el cielo que parecía perfecta, pero ¿cómo voy a subir alla?.

De repente, una luz cae del cielo y me envuelve mientras gira alrededor mío y me levantaba del suelo...

¿QUÉ PASA? - grite asustado

Y de repente, POOF, tengo alas de pegaso...

¿Pero qué? ¿cómo es esto posible? - me dije - bueno no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es que al fín puedo subir a la nube - me dije a mí mismo

Entonces empecé a aletear lo más fuerte que pude, lo hice bien para ser mi primera vez, claro algunas veces sentía que íba a caer pero al menos llegué a la nube

Bueno es hora de trabajar - dije en voz alta

**DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO, YA CASI DE NOCHE (es una historia que pueden ver en el capítulo EXTRA) **

Al fín terminé mi casa - dije - y por lo que veo terminé unos minutos antes de la hora de dormir, bueno es hora de estrenar mi cama rellena de nubes.

**BUENO ES TODO EN LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DICIÉNDOME QUE OPINAN Y SI DEBO CAMBIAR ALGO, POR CIERTO, HABRÁ CAPÍTULOS QUE YO INVENTARÉ ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN PUEDEN MANDARME IDEAS SOBRE CAPÍTULOS. BUENO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**


	2. Capitulo EXTRA: Trabajando duro

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Este es un capítulo especial, de cómo conseguí una Cutie Mark mágica, el porqué hice mi casa en una nube y porqué no la hice con nubes, por cierto, cuando tenía 10 años, aún no salía la película, es por eso que no sabía del portal (Alex, no yo), sino, me hubiera ido a Equestria desde hace mucho tiempo... Ahora... disfruten**

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA: Trabajando duro**

**RECAPITULANDO...**

"Supongo que no encontraré donde quedarme, tal vez debería construirme una casa" - pensé - "¿pero donde?"

Luego ví una nube en el cielo que parecía perfecta, pero ¿cómo voy a subir alla?.

De repente, una luz cae del cielo y me envuelve mientras gira alrededor mío

¿QUÉ PASA? - grite asustado

Y de repente, POOF, tengo alas de pegaso

¿Pero qué? ¿cómo es esto posible? - me dije - bueno no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es que al fín puedo subir a la nube -me dije a mí mismo- entonces empecé a aletear lo más fuerte que pude, lo hice bien para ser mi primera vez, claro algunas veces sentía que íba a caer pero al menos llegué a la nube

Bueno es hora de trabajar - dije en voz alta

**CAPITULO EXTRA:**

Empecé a escribir los planos, como se vería, como la haría, etc.

Bueno, ya tengo el lugar, ahora, necesito herramientas...

Dejé todo en la nube, y fuí volando hasta Sweet Apple Acres, y le pedí unas cuantas herramientas a Big Mc

Gracias amigo, te las devolveré más tarde - le dije a Big Mc

Sip - me dijo

Bueno, es hora de volver a mi nube - le dije mientras me despedía

**DE CAMINO A MI NUBE**...

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, ya tengo las herramientas, pero ahora necesito material para construirla - pensé - podría usar nubes, pero si no vivo en CloudsDale, algún pegaso (como Derpy) podría confundirla y destruirla"

Entonces recordé que mi antigua casa estaba hecha de madera (porque no podía pagar una de ladrillo), así que tal vez así me sentiría más en casa, ¿pero de donde sacaré madera? - pensé - no creo que sigan regalándome cosas

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, creo que tengo una idea, una aterradora idea "por suerte soy muy valiente"

**EN UN BOSQUE...**

El bosque EverFree... Espero poder conseguir madera aquí - me dije a mí mismo

Entré al bosque sin miedo, pero luego ví una criatura con cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión...

¿Qué es esa cosa? - dije sorprendido, no asustado - eso debe ser una mantícora, pero según un libro que leí, no debería existir

*RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR*

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

¿Qué fue eso?, sonó como... un trueno - dije

Entonces bajó un alcón a defenderme, no parecía un alcón mágico, pero lo que pasó luego me dejo con la boca abierta...

Cuidado pequeño alcón, esa mantícora te lastimará - le dije, pero luego el alcón volteó a verme, y por un motivo, yo sabía lo que pensaba sólo con voltear a verme...

"Tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago" - pensó el alcón

*RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR* rugió la manticora, pero luego...

*TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM* - el sonido parecía venir del alcón, gracias a eso, la manticora se aturdió un rato...

Gracias pequeño amigo, te debo un favor... te veo luego - le dije mientras me íba, el alcón se me quedó viendo, pero debió ser por un buen motivo...

Eso fue extraño - pensé - ese alcón me salvó con un sonido de trueno, y más importante... ¿cómo supo donde estaba, y porqué me ayudó?, bueno, mejor consigo madera para mi casa

Y de repente, me encontré con tablones de madera perfectos para hacer una casa, y además más de lo que necesitaba como para hacer mi casa

Mmmmmmmmmhhhhh, que raro, ¿de dónde salieron estos tablones? - dije - bueno, a mal paso, darle prisa (si el destino me dió estos tablones, mejor los uso)

**AÚN CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE...**

Bueno, sin incluir el ataque de la mantícora, esto fue fácil, pero aún me pregunto de donde salieron estos tablones de madera, además, no parece madera normal - dije sorprendido - ésta madera es tan ligera que casi flota (por eso la nube la soporta), bueno será mejor apurarme antes de que... entonces soy interrumpido por un olor horrible

PUAJ, *tapándome la nariz* ¿qué es ese olor? - dije muy asqueado - huele como a... LOBOS DEL BOSQUE

Entonces, 3 lobos del bosque empezaron a rodearme cuando...

*BANG* le cae una roca a un lobo del bosque

¿Qué fue eso? - entonces miré hacia arriba y era el mismo alcón quien estaba lanzando rocas, al parecer ese alcón es muy fuerte

*BANG* *BANG* - el alcón acabó con los lobos del bosque, pero ví que se estaban rearmando, así que me fuí del bosque, pero no antes de algo...

GRACIAS AMIGO ALCÓN, ME AYUDASTE MUCHO, ADIOS - le grite mientras me íba volando a mi nube

**YA EN LA NUBE...**

Cuando llegué ví algo muy raro... EL ALCÓN SE ESTABA COMIENDO MIS MANZANAS...

Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo supiste a donde íba? - le pregunté esperando respuestas, pero el era sólo un alcón...

Bueno amigo, no se porqué me ayudaste tanto, pero quiero darte las gracias. Me encantaría tener a alguien como tú en mi casa... qué dices, ¿quieres ser mi mascota?

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me dijo el alcón

tomaré eso como un sí, que bueno que te gusten las manzanas... TRUENO

Decidí llamarlo Trueno por ese enorme ruido que hace, ya que parece como si el cielo tronara todo el tiempo...

Muy bien Trueno, es hora de empezar a construir nuestra futura casa

Entonces empecé a cantar una canción (original) *si la quieren cantar, lleva casi el mismo ritmo de la canción "Don´t Mine at Night"*

**_Es hora de empezar_**  
**_vamos a trabajar, _**  
**_y cuando estoy construyendo_**  
**_me voy divirtiendo_**

**_VAMOS A COMENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR, A TRABAJAR_**  
**_VAMOS A COMENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR, A TRABAJAR_**

**_Con mi amigo trueno, _**  
**_¿nos rendiremos? NO_**  
**_pues en la construcción_**  
**_incluyo perfección_**

**_VAMOS A COMENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR, A TRABAJAR_**  
**_VAMOS A COMENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR, A TRABAJAR_**

**_a mis amigos, me gusta ayudar_**  
**_sobre todo cuando debo trabajar_**

**_en este mundo_**  
**_me creen malvado..._**  
**_pero voy a probar_**  
**_que en mi pueden confiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar_**

**_VAMOS A COMENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR, A TRABAJAR_**  
**_VAMOS A COMENZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR, A TRABAJAR_**

**_con mis amigos_**  
**_soy feliz..._**  
**_cuando construyo_**  
**_lo hago en un triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz_**

**_VAMOS A TRABAJAR..._**

**DESPUÉS DE LA CANCIÓN...**

Muy bien Trueno, la casa nos quedó muy bien, y dejaré una entrada secreta para que entres y salgas cuando quieras... ¿dónde quieres la puerta? - le pregunté

Entonces se fue al techo e hizo una marca en forma de X con sus garras...

¿la quieres en el techo? - le pregunté algo dudoso -, bueno, como tú quieras... es hora de empezar a trabajar... OTRA VEZ

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

uuuuf, no fue fácil, pero ya esta - le dije a mi alcón - pruebala...

Entonces Trueno voló hasta arriba, y bajó en picada... entonces atravesó la puerta (era una puerta parecida a las de perro, pero de madera, con un resorte de soporte para que la empuje hacia adentro y afuera, y que aún siga cerrada después, además era especial para su tamaño)

FUNCIONA!, quedó bien para ser mi 1er puerta para alcónes - dije muy feliz - bueno, es hora de regresar las herramientas de Big Mc...

Fué entonces cuando ví un brillo en mi bolsillo, se hizo un agujero así que metí la mano y saqué un martillo... luego lo volví a meter... y fue cuando lo ví...

TENGO UNA CUTIE MARK! - grité igual de fuerte que Trueno

*Es un martillo con una llave inglesa, y al parecer, se convierte en herramientas*...Bueno en seguida  
vuelvo Trueno...

Cuando llegué ví una cama que al parecer estaba rellena de nubes...

Trueno, ¿tu lo hiciste?... gracias amigo

**DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO, YA CASI DE NOCHE**

al fín terminé mi casa - dije - y por lo que veo terminé unos minutos antes de la hora de dormir, bueno es hora de estrenar mi cama rellena de nubes.

**AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA DE COMO CONSEGUÍ UNA CUTIE MARK MÁGICA, UNA MASCOTA Y UN HOGAR NUEVO, Y COMO DIJE, LA MADERA ERA MUY LIGERA ASÍ QUE LA NUBE LA SOPORTABA, Y TAMBIÉN POR QUE NO USE NUBES, BUENO HASTA EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO, ADIOS**


	3. Cap2: El comienzo del fín

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Bueno antes de empezar quiero darle gracias al 1er usuario en mandar review, realmente me inspiró. "excelente comienzo". Pensé que las historias no les iban a gustar, pero eso si me inspiró, gracias. **

**CAPÍTULO 2: El comienzo del fin (Parte 2/3)**

**EN CASA DE ALEX TOOLS...**

Mmmmmm, ¿que es ese ruido?, no fuiste tú ¿o si Trueno? - dije muy adormilado - el me negó con su cabeza... suena como si alguien estuviera moviendo nuestra casa, voy a ir a investigar...

Y entonces ví que un pegaso estaba moviendo mi casa, creo que no le importó que hubiera una casa sobre la nube

Hey, que esta pasando - dije molesto - quien esta moviendo mi... Rainbow Dash? - dije un poco sorprendido por que ella no solía levantarse temprano para quitar las nubes, y porque me pareció raro que no viera la casa encima...

Oye, ¿Quién y qué rayos eres tú?, pareces un mono sin pelo - me dijo - y además, ¿cómo construiste una casa en una nube con madera?

Bueno, veras... - no pude terminar de decir, por que me interrumpió con otra pregunta

Y más importante, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pues si me dejaras terminar - le dije algo irritado

Muy bien, más vale que me des respuestas o destruiré la nube bajo tu casa - me dijo muy seriamente mientras ponía sus cascos traseros preparados para destruir la nube... conociendo a Rainbow Dash, sabía que no dudaría en derrumbar mi casa

Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un humano y la princesa Celestia me dejo estar aquí un par de días - le dije desde la ventana del 1er piso

Y si no eres un pegaso, ¿cómo subiste hasta acá? - me dijo algo dudosa y desconfiada

Pues, veras... - le dije mientras salía de casa Rainbow Dash miró mis alas y reaccionó algo enojada

¿De donde sacaste alas de pegaso?, ¿acaso se las quitaste a algún pony? - me dijo señalándolas con su casco

NO, claro que no se las quité a nadie, y por cierto, ¿porqué estas moviendo mi casa? le dije aún molesto

Pues porque esta noche debe estar despejada para cuando la princesa Celestia levante el sol en la celebración del verano

ESPERA, ¿dijiste Celebración del verano? - le respondí urgentemente

Aaaaaahh, si, ¿porqué?, ¿acaso tienes un problema con nuestras fiestas? - me dijo enojada

Entonces recordé que hoy era el día en que Nightmare Moon atacaría

TENGO QUE IRME, HABLAMOS LUEGO, Y NO DESTRUYAS MI CASA - le dije muy apurado

"Sé como terminará todo esto, pero tal vez mi estancia aquí cambie algo, así que debo encontrar a Twilight y advertirle"- me puse a pensar - ESPERA, si no me equivoco, Twilight aún no llega a PonyVille - dije en voz alta

...Entonces ví una carroza tirada por pegasos de la guardia real del castillo, era Twilight, recién llegando a PonyVille, pensé que debería presentarme, pero después de que los guardias se fueran, porque no quería tener ninguna pelea por el momento...

**...DESPUÉS DE QUE LOS GUARDIAS SE FUERON...**

Hola, mi nombre es Alex Tools, y... - no terminé de hablar porque Twilight me interrumpe con un grito de alarma

EXTRATERRESTRE! EXTRA... - no termina el grito porque yo la interrumpo poniendo mi mano en su hocico

No soy un extraterrestre, ahora, soltaré tu boca pero debes prometer no gritar, ¿ok? - le dije intentando calmarla (lo que fue difícil, por que yo también me asustaría con un extraterrestre)

Mmmmmmmmmmm - me dijo Twilight

Tomare eso como un sí - le dije mientras retiraba mi mano de su boca - bueno, como decía, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un humano y pensé en ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a PonyVille

Aaaaaaaaammm, ¿gracias? - me dijo algo nerviosa - bueno, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, el es mi compañero Spike - me dijo señalándolo - y vengo en una misión de la princesa Celestia (si ya viste la serie, sabrás que la misión es aprender sobre la amistad)

Bueno, supongo de estarás ocupada... - le dije algo nervioso

De hecho si, vengo a supervisar los preparativos para la fiesta del verano

¿Puedo ir contigo? - le dije algo ansioso - no conozco mucho el pueblo así que tal vez así pueda conocerlo mejor (yo sabía sobre muchos lugares, pero no sabía exactamente donde estaban)

Bueno, pero promete que no me retrasaras, no me asustaras y NO ME ATACARAS - me dijo eso ultimo aún muy desconfiada

Tranquila, no soy un bebé (pero si actúo como uno de vez en cuando, por que en ese entonces, tenía 10 años)

**MAS TARDE...**

Bueno Spike, ¿qué es lo primero en la lista? - le dijo Twilight a Spike

Veamos... - Spike no termina de hablar cuando Pinkie llega y se queda sin aliento al ver a Twilight

Me pregunto que le pasa - dijo Twilight

Nada que importe por ahora - le dije para calmarla

"Claro, esto es lo mismo que pasó el 1er día que vine" - pensé - "bueno, hasta ahora, todo va según lo que recuerdo"

Bueno Spike, ¿que me decías?

Bueno, decía que lo 1ro es la revisión del banquete, en Sweet Apple Acres - le dijo Spike

¿Sweet Apple Acres? - pregunté - sé como llegar allá, vamos...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Entramos a la granja y lo 1ro que vimos fue a AppleJack cosechando manzanas

No pensé que la familia Apple fuera a organizar el banquete - le dije haciéndome el tonto (porque claro yo ya sabía lo que pasaría)

Bueno, acabemos con esto - dijo Twilight con la cabeza baja

Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y... - no termina de hablar porque AppleJack la empieza a saludar

Hola señorita, mi nombre es AppleJack, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades - le dijo AppleJack mientras la sacudía de arriba a abajo

Amistad?, de hecho yo venía a... - vuelve a ser interrumpida

Que cosa, que puedo hacer por tí - le dice AppleJack con su acento campirano

Bueno, pues vengo a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano, ¿estas a cargo del banquete? - dijo Twilight

Claro como el azucar, ¿tu y Alex quisieran una muestra? - nos dijo AppleJack

Solo sino es muy tardado - dijo Twilight

Yo si - le dije

Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo - dice AppleJack alejándose

ALEX, dijiste que no me retrasarías - me dijo un poco enojada

Tranquila, eh probado sus manzanas, creeme si te digo que valdrá cada segundo

Entonces AppleJack toca un triángulo (instrumento) y grita

¡A ALMORZAR!

Entonces toda la familia Apple llega corriendo (la familia completa, no solo los que yo conocía)...

Bien, ¿qué tal si les presento a la familia Apple?

**-ESTA PARTE SERA ELIMINADA PORQUE ES MUCHO-**

Pues, yo diría que ya son parte de la familia - dijo AppleJack

Gracias, veo que el banquete está listo, así que ya nos vamos - dijo Twilight

¿No se quedaran a almorzar? - dice AppleBloom mientras mira a Twilight con unos ojitos de perro triste

Lo siento, pero hay mucho que hacer - dice Twilight

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh - dice la familia Apple muy triste

*suspiro* bueno - dice Twilight

**MAS TARDE...**

Bueno, ahora sigue el clima - dice Spike

Ooooooooooooohhh (como sonido de dolor), comí demasiado pastel - dice Twilight

Te dije que valdría cada segundo - dije satisfecho (porque también comí mucho pastel)

Mmmmmmmm, una tal pony llamada Rainbow Dash debería estar despejando el cielo - dijo Spike

Pues, no hace bien su trabajo, hay muchas nubes en el... - no termina de hablar

*CRASH* uy, ups, lo siento no te ví y venía muy rápido - dice Rainbow Dash por que choca con Twilight y la tiró al lodo, después uso una nube de lluvia para limpiarla y luego hizo un tornado para secarla, dejándole un peinado esponjado...

Rainbow, ¿no destruiste mi casa o sí? - le pregunté muy nervioso

Para suerte tuya, sigue intacta - me dijo Rainbow Dash con un poquititititito de confianza

Espera, ¿vives en una nube? - me pregunta Twilight

Sip, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, tengo alas y habilidades de pegaso - le dije mostrando mis alas (son color café)"uy, tal vez soné un poco arrogante" - pensé

Bueno Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y vengo a supervisar el clima, pero por lo que veo parece que no haces bien tu trabajo - le dice Twilight a Rainbow

**¿ESO CREES?**, si quisiera podría destruir todas las nubes en 10 segundos - dijo Rainbow mirándola a los ojos

Demuéstralo - dijo Twilight mirándola - "seguro con esto la convencí de trabajar" - pensó Twilight

Muy bien, Alex, toma el tiempo - me dice Rainbow después de arrojarme un cronometro

Muy bien, en tus marcas... lista... FUERA! - grité y WUUUUUUUUSH... Rainbow sale disparada quitando las nubes

**UN RATO DESPUÉS...**

TIEMPO - grito Rainbow al aterrizar después de destruir todas las nubes (menos la de mi casa)

Bueno Rainbow, lograste destruir las nubes en 10.05 segundos, nada mal - le dije muy contento

Que te pareció eso Twilight - dice Rainbow algo presumida mientras señala a Twilight con su casco

Nada mal, bueno, supongo que debo irme ahora, hasta luego - dice Twilight alejándose rápidamente (porque quería terminar lo más pronto posible)

OYE ESPERANOS - gritamos Spike y yo mientras la perseguíamos

**MAS TARDE...**

Bueno, lo siguiente es la decoración, una pony llamada Rarity es la encargada - dijo Spike

¿dijiste Rarity?, yo se donde vive, siganme - les dije Spike y Twilight se miran un poco raro porque dije que no conocía mucho del pueblo pero luego me siguieron a la Boutique Carousel

**EN LA BOUTIQUE...**

Hola Rarity, quiero presentarte a una amiga, se llama Twilight Sparkle y venimos a supervisar la decoración de... - no termino de hablar porque Rarity mira a Twilight un poco rara y dice...

ooooooooooohh, dime, ¿quién hizo eso con tu cabello? - dice Rarity muy preocupada

¿Esto? solo fue un pequeño... - le dice Twilight pero luego es interrumpida...

Necesitas un cambio de estilo urgentemente - dice Rarity muy apurada mientras levanta a Twilight con su magia y la lleva a un vestidor y empieza a probarle muchos vestidos (pueden ver los diseños en el capítulo)

Y dime de... donde... vienes - dice Rarity mientras le pone un traje a Twilight

Yo... vengo... de... Canterlot - dice Twilight con esfuerzo (porque es un traje ajustable)

¿Canterlot?, yo siempre eh soñado con vivir alla, el glamour, el estilo, las tiendas - dijo Rarity muy emocionada- quiero que me cuentes todo... sabes, te falta algo, enseguida vuelvo

VÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE QUIERA PINTARME DE OTRO COLOR! - grito Twilight mientras salía corriendo de la boutique

**AFUERA EN EL PUEBLO...**

¿Spike?, ¿estas bien?, no has dicho nada desde que vimos a Rarity - le dije a Spike algo preocupado

¿no te pareció encantadora? - dijo Spike muy ilusionado

*tomé la lista* veamos... lo siguiente es supervisar la música, que será organizada por Fluttershy y su coro de aves

Y supongo que sabes donde encontrarla, ¿verdad? - dijo Twilight

Sip - le respondí

Y como sabes tanto de este mundo si solo llevas aquí un día

"AY NO, no puedo decirle que este lugar es solo una caricatura en mi mundo" - pensé alarmado - es un secreto humano que no puedo contarte - le dije - *suspiro* salvé la situación - volví a pensar

**MAS TARDE EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...**

¿por que vive en las afueras del pueblo? - preguntó Twilight

Tal vez porque... - fuí interrumpido por un dulce sonido - ¿oiste eso?, debe ser Fluttershy y su coro

Bueno, vamos a ver - dijo Twilight

**EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...**

Oh, hola Fluttershy, traigo a una nueva amiga, viene a supervisar la música para la celebración - le dije a Fluttershy mientras la saludaba

oh, hola Alex, que bueno que hayan venido, ¿qué les parece el canto de mis aves? - dijo Fluttershy en su tono suave

Me parece bien, pero, ¿cómo dices que te llamas? - dice Twilight

Soy... fluttershy - dice Fluttershy en un tono más bajo de lo normal

Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? -pregunta Twilight

Soy fluttershy - dice en un tono aún mas bajo

Bueno, yo los presentaré, Twilight ella es Fluttershy, Fluttershy ella es... - no termino de hablar porque Fluttershy me interrumpe

PERO QUÉ LINDURA, dime, ¿acaso es un bebe dragón? - dice Fluttershy muy emocionada

Aaaaaammm, ¿si?, mi nombre es Spike y... - Spike no termina de hablar

¿Hasta puede hablar?, eres una lindura, ¿podrías contarme algo sobre tí? - dice Fluttershy emocionada

Bueno...

**DE CAMINO A LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Y esa es la historia de mi vida hasta el día de hoy - dice Spike

Que adorable - dice Fluttershy

Bueno, creo que es la hora de la siesta para el bebe dragón, adiós - dice Twilight mientras cierra la puerta

Bueno, te veré en la celebración - le dije alejándome

"Pero qué tonto soy, olvidé advertirle de Nightmare Moon" - pensé - "será mejor entrar a... - soy interrumpido por algo que parece ser una fiesta ...

...Y por eso pensé en hacerte una fiesta como bienvenida a PonyVille - dijo Pinkie Pie

Entonces Twilight se vá...

Hola Pinkie, buena fiesta de bienvenida - le dije

Gracias Alex, qué bueno que viniste, te íba a enviar la invitación por correo pero ví que no tienes buzón

Bueno, gracias, oye no has visto una pony morada con melena de un morado mas oscuro? - le pregunté

Sí, fue a beber algo de ponche - me dijo

Entonces ví como su melena y su cola se encendieron en llamas como en la caricatura

La salsa picante le da sabor incluso al ponche - dijo Pinkie

Entonces Twilight se fue corriendo a su habitación y Spike va tras ella

**DESPUÉS...**

Spike baja y dice... oigan, creo que ya es hora

Entonces todos los ponys van a la alcaldía, ahí dentro se podía ver la decoración de Rarity, se escuchaba a las aves de Fluttershy y a la alcaldesa dando un discurso...

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS... (DESPUÉS DEL DISCURSO)**

Y ahora, sin más demora, aquí esta la gobernante de Equestria - dijo la alcaldesa mientras abrían una cortina...

Esperen, ¿y la princesa? - dice Twilight

NO ESTÁ - dice Rarity

Entonces una niebla color azul cielo pero cuando es de noche baja trayendo a una pony

Hola mis queridos súbditos, no había visto sus rostros desde hace mucho tiempo - dice la pony maligna

Quien es ella?... que hace aquí?... donde está la princesa?... preguntan los ponys alarmados

Acaso no me recuerdan? acaso mi corona no importa? acaso no recuerdan la leyenda? - dice la pony

YO SI LA RECUERDO - dice Twilight - y también sé quien eres... Eres Nightmare Moon

Todos se empiezan a asustar, porque para ellos, ella no existía

Vaya vaya vaya, al fin una pony que me reconoce, y supongo que sabes qué haré ahora

tu... tu... tu... - dice Twilight asustada

RECUERDEN ESTE DÍA PONYS, PORQUE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO, A PARTIR DE AHORA, LA NOCHE DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE - dice Nightmare Moon mientras su melena hace un tornado de caos - MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**BUENO TODOS AQUELLOS QUE YA HAYAN VISTO LA SERIE, SABEN COMO TERMINA, PERO COMO DIJO ALEX TOOLS: "sé como terminará todo esto, pero tal vez mi estancia aquí cambie algo, así que debo encontrar a Twilight y advertirle". ASÍ QUE EL FINAL NO SERÁ COMO USTEDES CREEN, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO.**


	4. Cap3: Esta es la depedida

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han ayudado para llegar hasta aquí, se que algunos piensan que Alex Tools es demasiado joven, pero todo tendrá sentido más adelante...  
**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Rainbow Dash: el cielo debe estar despejado para esta noche, hoy es la celebración del verano

Alex Tools: Hoy es cuando Nightmare Moon atacará... espero que mi estancia aquí no cambie nada

Twilight: EXTRATERRESTRE... EXTRA...

Alex Tools: no soy un extraterrestre

Nightmare Moon: acaso no recuerdan la leyenda?

Twilight: yo se quien eres

Nightmare Moon: RECUERDEN ESTE DÍA PONYS, PORQUE LA NOCHE DURARA... PARA SIEMPRE, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Capítulo 3: Esta es la despedida (Parte 3/3)**

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA - dijo Nightmare Moon

TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT - grité mientras buscaba a Twilight

Twilight se íba corriendo directo a su biblioteca

TWILIGHT REGRESA, CREO QUE SÉ COMO DETENER A NIGHTMARE MOON - le grité

NO HAY TIEMPO PARA TUS SECRETOS HUMANOS... TENGO QUE BUSCAR LA SOLUCIÓN EN LA BIBLIOTECA

*Deteniéndome* Muy bien, si Twilight no me escucha... tendré que buscar la solución y cambiar esto - dije decidido

Entonces fuí a reunir a las futuras guardianas de los elementos (las mane 6... menos Twilight)

**DESPUÉS DE UN RATO DE CAMINO A LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Escuchen chicas, se que no tienen muchos motivos para confiar en mí, pero creanme si les digo que todos nosotros somos necesarios para vencer a Nightmare Moon - les dije afuera de la biblioteca

Pues en algo tienes razón, NO TENEMOS MOTIVOS PARA CREERTE! - me dijo Rainbow Dash muy desconfiada y enojada

Oigan, no puedo decirles como lo sé, pero Twilight nos necesita - dije muy serio - tenemos que ayudarla, o todo y todos estarán perdidos

...Yo le creo - dijo AppleJack - yo también - dijo Pinkie - y yo - dijo Rarity - oooh... yo igual - dijo Fluttershy

*Suspiro* bueno, eres lo único que nos queda, así que más te vale que tu idea nos ayude - dijo Rainbow Dash señalándome

TWILIGHT - dije mientras asotaba la puerta - creo que sé como detener a Nightmare Moon

Si, lo sé, necesito que busquen un libro sobre los elementos de la armonía - dijo Twilight tirando muchos libros al piso con su magia

Aquí esta - dijo Pinkie - "Elementos de la armonía, 1 año de referencia"

¿Cómo lo encontraste tan rápido? - dijo Twilight

Estaba en la E - dijo Pinkie saltando

Veamos:

Hay 7 elementos de la armonía, pero solo se conocen 6: bondad, generosidad, lealtad, honestidad, rísa y valor...

"OH NO, según recuerdo, solo eran 6 en total" - pensé - "parece que mi estancia aquí ya empieza a afectar este mundo, espero que aún detengamos a Nightmare Moon"

El 7mo elemento es todo un misterio, pero se dice que los elementos están en el castillo de las hermanas nobles que se encuentra en lo que ahora se conoce como...

EL BOSQUE EVERFREE - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Bueno, si no hay más remedio, vamos por esos elementos... - dije muy confiado

ALTO - dijo Pinkie deteniéndome con su casco - no puedes ir alla, el bosque esta... EMBRUJADO

¿ok?, aún así se a lo que me enfrento - le dije

Que no sabes lo que hay allí - me dijo Pinkie

Las plantas crecen solas - dijo AppleJack

Los animales no necesitan ser cuidados - dijo Fluttershy

Y las nubes se mueven... POR SU PROPIA CUENTA - dijo Rainbow Dash

Oigan, para mí eso no es aterrador, además, eh venido antes ¿de donde creen que saqué madera para hacer mi casa? - les dije

Bueno, por mí, que haga lo que quiera - dijo Rainbow Dash muy contenta

¡RAINBOW DASH! - dijeron todas

Oigan, tenemos que ír por los elementos - les dije

Alex tiene razón, les agradezco que vinieran, pero debo hacer esto sola - dijo Twilight

No lo creo Twilight, el bosque es muy peligroso como para que vayas sola, yo apenas logré volver con lo que buscaba, así que iremos contigo, ¿verdad chicas? - dije muy seguro

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y entonces entramos al bosque EverFree

**DENTRO DEL BOSQUE...**

Me pregunto por que dicen que este bosque es tán tenebroso... - dice Pinkie saltando - a mí me parece muy...

Entonces, la parte en donde están las ponys se cae y Rarity, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack y Twilight caen (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Alex Tools no porque pueden volar)

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, vamos - les dije

Todos volamos para allá, Rainbow Dash tomó a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy a Rarity y yo a AppleJack, pero Twilight seguía cayendo

ALEX, SUELTAME - dijo AppleJack

¿Estas segura? - le pregunté algo dudoso

SOLO HAZLO - dijo

Entonces la solté y se rezbaló hasta Twilight, la tomó con sus cascos, estaban en el borde de caer al abismo (por suerte, AppleJack tiene cascos fuertes)

Entonces AppleJack mira hacia arriba y dice: Twilight, sueltate - dijo AppleJack

¿Estas loca? - dijo Twilight muy asustada

Escucha, estarás bien - le dijo para calmarla

Pero como sé que...

Creeme cuando te digo que estarás bien, te digo que es la verdad, y nada mas que la honesta verdad - le dijo AppleJack muy confiada

Esta bien... confiaré en ti - dijo Twilight para luego soltarse

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Pero fue detenida en el aire

uuuf, gracias Alex - dijo Twilight

De nada, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, no importa el riesgo - le dije

¿y porqué riesgo? - dijo Twilight

Porque no estoy acostumbrado a volar con tanta carga - le dije esforzándome de aterrizar lo más suave posible, por que estaba cerca de caer hasta el fondo...

**DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE...**

Me pregunto cuánto falta para llegar, esta humedad hace que mi cabello se esponje - dijo Rarity

No debe faltar mucho... - dijo Twilight para ser interrumpida por una bestia

CUIDADO, ES UN MANTICOR (busquen que és) - les grité para que se cubrieran

Aléjate de mí, rufián - dijo Rarity para alejarlo con una patada, entonces, el cabello de Rarity de verdad se esponjó con el rugido del manticor - ooooooooohhh, mi peinado... ARRUINADO

Entonces llega AppleJack y se sube al manticor

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAA**, Arre perrito - dijo AppleJack mientras montaba al manticor

Es todo tuyo - le dice AppleJack a Rainbow Dash mientras es lanzada del manticor

Muy bien, es mi turno - dijo Rainbow Dash rodeando al monstruo rápidamente

Pero luego el manticor lanza a Rainbow Dash con su cola

La tengo, la tengo, LA TENGO - dije mientras retrocedía - *PAAAAS (Rainbow me cae encima)* OUCH, no la tengo...

Muy bien chicas, ahora todas juntas - dijo Twilight para después ir corriendo con sus amigas hacia el manticor

ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritó Fluttershy

Fluttershy empezó a acercarse al manticor, luego parecía que la atacarían...

Tranquilo, tranquilo, esta bien, solo eres un bebito indefenso - dijo Fluttershy con un tono usado para bebes

¿Bebito? - dijo Rainbow Dash

Dime, ¿cuál es el problema? - dijo Fluttershy

Entonces el manticor le enseña su garra, que tiene una espina clavada

Tranquilo, esto sólo te dolerá un momento - dijo Fluttershy mientras quitaba la espina

*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR* Rugió el manticor, pero luego empezó a lamer a Fluttershy como un perrito bebe

Entonces las ponys aprovechan para pasar

¿Cómo supiste de la espina? - le preguntó Twilight a Fluttershy

No lo sabía - dijo Fluttershy - a veces, solo debes tener un poco de bondad

**DESPUÉS...**

Íbamos caminando por un pantano que se íba oscureciendo, entonces, vímos unos árboles con caras HORRIBLES

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaron todos menos Pinkie, que por un motivo se estaba riendo

Pinkie, ¿qué haces? - pregunta Twilight

No lo entienden... - dijo Pinkie preparándose para cantar:

**_el miedo me invadía al ver que el sol se íba a ocultar_**

Twilight: diganme que no esta...

**_oscuro y las sombras me ponían a temblar..._**

Alex: oh si, si esta...

**_mi almohada era un refugio de lo que imaginé_**  
**_la abuela me dijo: debes saber tus miedos enfrentar_**  
**_me dijo Pinkie de pie debes estar y miedo no tendrás_**  
**_nadie daño te hará, solo ríe y tus miedos se irán_**  
**_JA...JA...JA..._**

Entonces un árbol tenebroso se desapareció y todos se asombraron

**_YYYYYYYY... rieté del miedo_**  
**_búrlate del miedo_**  
**_si es espeluznante, riete más como antes_**  
**_y si lo ves horrible, no es tan terrible_**  
**_dile a ese grandulón que te deje en paz porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y lo único que va a lograr es que tu quieras... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..._**  
**_REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR_**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - todas se tendieron en el piso de la risa después de la canción

**DESPUÉS AÚN RIENDO...**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...*PAS* *PAS* *PAS* *PAS* *PAS* *PAS*

Todas se detienen porque ven un río muy violento que no parece tener forma de cruzar (podríamos pasar volando pero se perdería la emoción), que al parecer un monstruo marino era quien causa las marejadas

Disculpe señor, ¿porqué esta llorando? - pregunta Twilight

Pues, yo estaba aquí tranquilo sin molestar a nadie, cuando de repente una nube morada pasa cerca de mí y corta mi hermoso bigote a la mitad, y ahora me veo realmente feo *sonido de llanto*

El monstruo se arroja al río y nos empapa a todos

¿tanto alboroto por un bigote? - dice AppleJack

Pues claro que sí, como puedes ser tan insensible - dijo Rarity - pobrecito, teniendo escamas tan luminosas, y esa melena tan bien peinada, y tu fabulosa manicura... se arruinan sin tu bigote

LO SE, SOY HORRIBLE - dice el monstruo sollozando

No voy a dejar que un crimen así se quede sin arreglar - dijo Rarity

Entonces Rarity arranca una afilada escama del cuerpo del monstruo y... ZAAAAAAS, Rarity corta su cola para ponérselo al monstruo como reemplazo

MUCHAS GRACIAS, MI BIGOTE SE VE BIEN OTRA VES - dice el monstruo

Y el resto de tí también - dijo Rarity muy feliz

Pero Rarity, tu hermosa cola... - le dice Twilight

Bah, lo corto está de moda, - dice Rarity - además, ya volverá a crecer

Igual que el bigote - le dije a Twilight

Entonces el monstruo nos crea un puente un poco ondulado

Gracias señor - le dije mientras nos íbamos

**DESPUÉS...**

Allí estan, las ruinas donde deben estar los elementos de la armonía - dijimos Twilight y yo

Entonces nos sonrojamos un poco (no se si fue por vergüenza, o por otra cosa) y fuimos corriendo, ya que solo faltaba cruzar un puente... que al parecer estaba caído

¿y ahora cómo cruzamos? - preguntó AppleJack viendo hacia el precipicio

Rainbow, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - le dije mientras la miraba

Claro - me respondió

Entonces bajamos al precipicio, buscamos los soportes del puente y los tomamos

Rainbow, tú átalo del otro lado y yo de acá (en el comienzo junto con las ponys)

De repente, Rainbow escucha una voz muy profunda y con eco

**CON RAINBOW DASH (ella narra)**

RAIIIIIIIIINNNBBOOOOOOOWWW

¿Quién es?, ¿quién anda ahí? - le dije a la voz misteriosa

RAIIIIIIIIINNNBBOOOOOOOWWW

Aparece, no te tengo miedo

ESPERÁBAMOS LA LLEGADA DE LA MEJOR ACRÓBATA DE EQUESTRIA - dijo la voz misteriosa

¿Quién, yo?

PUES CLARO QUE TÚ, QUIEN MÁS PODRÍA SER

¿enserio?, bueno, gracias, ¿podrías decirle eso a los WonderBolts? eh querido entrar en ese grupo desde siempre

NO RAINBOW DASH, QUEREMOS QUE TE UNAS A NOSOTRAS, LAS SHADOWBOLTS (sino saben como son, busquenlas), SOMOS LAS MEJORES VOLADORAS DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE, Y PRONTO DE TODA EQUESTRIA. PERO PARA ESO, NECESITAMOS UNA CAPITANA

Entonces me empecé a emocionar, no solo volar en un grupo, sino SER LA CAPITANA

NECESITAMOS A LA MÁS FABULOSA, ÁGIL Y VALIENTE ACRÓBATA DEL REINO... NOS FALTAS... TÚ

Woohoo, cuenten conmigo - les dije muy emocionada - solo dejenme arreglar el puente y me uniré

NO. SON ELLAS O NOSOTRAS

RAINBOW... RAINBOW... SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TE DIGAN NO LAS ESCUCHES... - me dijo Alex del otro lado del puente, cuando de repente, una niebla los envolvió

Y BIEN?, QUE DICES?

Escucha, gracias por la oferta... pero temo que lo rechazaré - dije esto mientras fijaba el puente

De repente, los ShadowBolts se esfumaron (literalmente)

¿Ven?, nunca defraudo a mis amigas - les dije

**DE REGRESO CON ALEX TOOLS...**

Estábamos frente a la entrada de las ruinas... entramos y lo 1ro que vímos eran los elementos en su forma de roca

MIRA TWILIGHT, al fín conseguimos los elementos - le dije muy contento

Entonces Rainbow, Fluttershy y yo empezamos a bajar los elementos... con cuidado

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... solo hay 6 - dijo Pinkie

Según el libro: con los 6 elementos presentes, con una chispa el último elemento será revelado - dijo Twilight

¿De casualidad no puedes sacar unos cerillos de tu Cutie Mark, Alex? - me preguntó Pinkie

Me temo que no - le dije

¿Y entonces como haremos esto? - dice AppleJack

No lo se, pero tengo una idea, todas atras, no sé lo que pasará - nos dijo Twilight muy seria

De repente, mientras Twilight se concentraba, una niebla morada toma los elementos mientras creaba un tornado

LOS ELEMENTOS - grita Twilight mientras se lanzaba hacia el tornado, el cual desapareció

¿A donde se fue? - pregunta Rainbow Dash

ALLÁ - grita Rarity mientras señala la torre de a lado

VAMOS RÁPIDO! - grité

**CON TWILIGHT...**

"Nightmare Moon tiene los elementos" - pensé por que la estaba viendo

Entonces me preparé para pelear

Es una broma, ¿verdad?... - dijo Nightmare Moon - muy bien, entonces así sera

Y entonces corrimos la una contra la otra... claro que yo tenía un plan

*POOOOF* Aparecí junto a los elementos...

Vamos, solo una pequeña chispa... rápido...

Entonces Nightmare Moon aparece y de un pisotón en el suelo, y con eso... DESTRUYE LOS ELEMENTOS

PEQUEÑA INGENUA... ¿creíste que me vencerías? - me dijo Nightmare Moon - ahora NUNCA verás a la princesa, NUNCA verás el sol, LA NOCHE DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

*murmullos (que son de mis amigos)* ¿crees que destruirás los elementos así de fácil? - le dije - pues te equivocas, por que los espíritus de los elementos estan... AQUÍ

Dije eso mientras llegaban los otros... de repente... los pedazos de los elementos empezaban a flotar a cada espíritu

APPLEJACK, que me calmó cuando dudé, representa la HONESTIDAD...  
ALEX, quien me ayudó sin dudar el riesgo, representa el VALOR...  
FLUTTERSHY, quien calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa la AMABILIDAD...  
PINKIE PIE, quien superó el miedo riendo, representa la RISA...  
RARITY, quien calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa la GENEROSIDAD...  
Y RAINBOW DASH, quien no abandonó a sus amigos por lo que ella más anhelaba, representa la LEALTAD...

SUS ESPÍRITUS SUPERARON LOS RETOS QUE NOS PUSISTE...

¿pero qué hay del 7mo elemento? no hubo chispa... - dijo Nightmare Moon

PERO SÍ LA HAY, OTRA CLASE DE CHISPA, LA QUE DESCUBRÍ CUANDO VI EL GUSTO QUE ME DIO ESCUCHARLAS, VERLAS, LO MUCHO QUE ME IMPORTAN... LA CHISPA SE ENCENDIÓ EN MI INTERIOR... CUANDO ENTENDÍ QUE... ERAN MIS AMIGOS!

De repente, el 7mo elemento apareció de la nada...

SÍ NIGHTMARE MOON, CUANDO ESOS ELEMENTOS SE ENCIENDEN CON... LA CHISPA QUE HAY EN NUESTROS CORAZONES SE CREA EL 7MO ELEMENTO... QUE ES... LA MAGIA

De repente, las piedras se convirtieron en collares pertenecientes a cada uno... creando un arcoíris que se lanzó hacia Nightmare Moon envolviéndola en un tornado multicolor...

**DESPUÉS... DE REGRESO CON ALEX...**

OUCH! ¿Qué paso, por qué me duele la cabeza? - dije tallando mi cabeza mientras me levantaba

¿todos estan bien? - pregunto AppleJack

PERO QUE INCREÍBLE - dijo Rarity porque su cola había vuelto a crecer...

que lindo Rarity - dijo Fluttershy

Lo sé, no la volveré a cortar - le dijo Rarity

no, me refiero a tu collar... es igual a tu Cutie Mark (un diamante color morado)

también el tuyo (una mariposa rosa) - le dijo Rarity

MIREN EL MÍO... MIREN EL MÍO - dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro (es un globo azul)

Sí Twilight, creí que Alex estaba loco al decir que nos necesitabas para esto, pero al parecer... representamos los elementos de la amistad - dijo AppleJack

ESPERA, ¿QUE DIJISTE QUE CREÍAS DE MÍ? - le dije enojado

Entonces, la luna bajó, el sol subió y alguien bajo de el... era la Princesa Celestia, todos hicimos reverencia

PRINCESA - dijo Twilight

TWILIGHT SPARKLE, mi fiel alumna... sabía que lo lograrías - dijo la princesa

YO TAMBIÉN LO SABÍA, por un motivo que no puedo contar... - entonces me quedé callado

Pero... me dijiste que solo era una leyenda - dijo Twilight

No, dije que debías hacer amistades, nada más - le dijo la princesa - ví las señales de Nightmare Moon, y supe que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla, pero que no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara a tu corazón - dijo Celestia - Princesa Luna, no te veía así desde hace mil años (forma original, no Nightmare Moon), es hora de olvidar las diferencias y reinar juntas... hermana

¿HERMANA? - dijeron las mane 6

¿Qué?, ¿no lo sabían? - les dije asombrado - JA... y dicen que yo no sé nada

Aceptarás mi amistad? - le preguntó Celestia a Luna

LO LAMENTO!, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO HERMANA - dijo Luna para después abrazar a su hermana - TAMBIÉN YO TE EXTRAÑÉ - dijo Celestia

Oigan, ¿saben que necesitamos?... UNA FIESTA - dijo Pinkie

**DE REGRESO EN PONYVILLE...**

Hubo una gran fiesta, pues la hermana perdida (Luna) había vuelto, pero esta vez, para ayudar al reino. TODO FUE FELICIDAD HASTA QUE...

**EN CANTERLOT (en la sala del portal)**

¿En serio tienes que irte? - dijo Twilight

Me temo que sí - les dije a las ponys - mi tiempo aquí ya acabó, nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasé con ustedes, quisiera quedarme, pero la princesa dice que debo irme

Te vamos a extrañar Alex - me dijo Twilight mientras todas me abrasaban

Y yo a ustedes...  
Rainbow Dash, si ves a algún pony sin hogar, dile que puede usar mi casa-nube...  
Pinkie, extrañaré tus divertidas fiestas...  
Fluttershy, espero que sigas igual de amigable...  
AppleJack, ojala el negocio siga a flote por muchos años más...  
Rarity, espero que te hayas divertido haciendo la ropa que llevo...  
y Twilight... ten... mi elemento de la armonía, quiero que me recuerdes con esto, seguro encontrarán a alguien más que lo use... ADIOS

Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo Alex Tools - dijo Twilight

Y qué es lo que... - soy interrumpido por lo que menos esperaba, un beso de Twilight (en los labios)

Yo no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, así que solo respondí al beso y la abrasé

nunca creí que mi 1er beso sería así - le dije - bueno... ya tengo que irme...

Empecé a caminar hacia el portal, pero...

ESPERA! - una voz me detuvo, era la princesa

¿Si, princesa? - le dije algo triste

Aaaaaaaaaaaaammm, pues... eh visto todo lo que haz hecho por un mundo que no era tu hogar, y por gente que es diferente a tí, y haber ayudado a salvar el día y mi hermana...

¿Podría decírmelo de una forma más corta, princesa?

Lo que quiero decir... es que... sino hay problemas...

Si?...

Si tu quieres... que... que te quedes en Equestria... si no hay problema alguno - dijo la princesa

SI... SI... CLARO QUE SÍ ME QUEDO - le respondí mientras volaba hacia el techo

Después me lancé sobre Twilight para darle otro beso, porque siendo honesto, me gustó el 1ro

GRACIAS PRINCESA, NO SE ARREPENTIRÁ - le dije mientras estaba en el suelo con Twilight

SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - todas se alegraron y saltaron sobre Twilight y sobre mí...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - entonces empezamos a reír...

**FIN**

**BUENO, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL FINAL, IMPACTANTE, ¿NO?, CREYERON QUE ME IRÍA, PERO NO, BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ADIOS.**


	5. Cap4: Hora de adaptárse

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Bueno en el capitulo anterior, para los que no lo han leído, o no se acuerdan, Alex Tools y las mane6 consiguieron los elementos de la armonía (también Alex), derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, y Alex Tools se podrá quedar en Equestria.**

**CAPITULO 4: Hora de adaptarse**

Después del ataque de Nightmare Moon, decidí que debería tener unas cuantas cosas, como... empleo, ropa, etc. Así que decidí buscar un empleo...

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Disculpe señora Cake, me gustaría preguntar si tienen puestos disponibles aquí en la pastelería - le dije

De hecho, creo que sí - me dijo - podrías ser repostero

Gracias señora Cake - le dije muy emocionado - no la defraudaré... espero

**EN LA COCINA...**

Muy bien Alex, para ser un buen repostero, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber... - me dijo el señor Cake

**10 MINUTOS DE CHARLA**

Y esas son cosas que no debes olvidar - me dijo el señor Cake - ahora, quiero que me cocines un pastel de manzana para ver como lo haces

Muy bien, vamos a ver... - entonces empecé a ver el recetario... pero luego el señor Cake me cierra el libro

Muy bien Alex Tools, no puedes perder tiempo leyendo la receta todo el tiempo, si quieres que un negocio triunfe, debes satisfacer a los clientes, ¿y que es lo que más odia cualquier pony? - me dijo el señor Cake muy serio

No lo se - le dije

Esperar... si pierdes tiempo leyendo la receta todo el tiempo, pierdes tiempo y clientes, así que hazme un pastel de manzana como tú sepas prepararlo... - me dijo el señor Cake

Entonces comencé a hacer un pastel de manzana, intentaba hacerlo rápido para impresionar al señor Cake, pero creo que no siempre la velocidad es la respuesta... porque cuando saqué el pastel del horno...

hmmm - dijo el señor Cake para luego probar el pastel (se veía bien, pero el sabor...) - PUAJ... emmm digo... buen pastel Alex...

Sea sincero señor Cake, no le gustó mi pastel, ¿o sí? - le dije algo decepcionado...

Bueno... la verdad... ¿seguro que quieres la verdad? - me dijo muy dudoso

*suspiro* gracias señor Cake, pero creo que no me ajusto muy bien a SugarCube Corner, buscare empleo en otro lugar - le dije para luego irme a casa...

**EN CASA...**

Estaba muy deprimido por el pastel que hice, pero luego Trueno llego y literalmente me levanto de la cama de un susto... se puso a lado de mi oido y...

*TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - dije mientras salí volando hacia el techo, quede como calcomanía, para luego caer del techo...

¡CRASH! Trueno, que tienes... - le dije preocupado - espero que hayas hecho eso por una buena razón...

Entonces Trueno me trajo un anuncio que encontró en el diario Pony...

El anuncio decía: SE NECESITA PERSONAL CAPAZ PARA LA COSECHA Y CUIDADO DE LAS MANZANAS DE LA FAMILIA APPLE... Es perfecto... gracias Trueno - le dije acariciándolo - bueno, es hora de conseguir empleo en Sweet Apple Acres...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Entré a Sweet Apple Acres y a la 1ra pony que vi fue a AppleJack, seguro ella me daría el empleo...

Hola AppleJack, me preguntaba si aun necesitan ayuda con la cosecha de las manzanas - le dije enseñándole el anuncio que me dio Trueno

Claro compañero, siempre es un honor recibirte aquí, pero que trabajes aquí es aun mejor - me dijo AppleJack con su acento habitual

Muy bien, y cuando empiezo... - le dije a AppleJack

Cuando quieras empezar... - me dijo feliz de que trabajara allí

Muy bien, ¿que tal ahora? - le dije decidido

Muy bien, primero, veamos como lo haces con ese manzano... - me dijo señalando un manzano muy cerca

Pan comido y ajo molido - le dije para luego ir volando hacia el árbol, fui con mucha velocidad, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo... PAAAAASSS... le doy una patada como si fuera un ninja y todas las manzanas empiezan a caer del árbol y rápidamente empecé a atrapar las manzanas que caen con un balde que había cerca...

Que tal... ¿tengo el empleo? - le dije algo emocionado

Pues... tal vez podrías mejorar tu forma de recolectar... una forma menos tardada y cansada - me dijo

Oh, te refieres... A ESTO - le dije mientras le daba una patada como de luchador hacia en frente de un árbol cerca... empezaron a caer las manzanas y las volví a atraparlas... algunas se cayeron del balde... pero las atrape con mis alas...

TARA - le dije mientras sujetaba las manzanas con mis manos y alas

Bueno, supongo que esta mejor - me dijo muy orgullosa - seguro tendrás mucho tiempo para practicar

Entonces, ¿estoy dentro? - le dije emocionado

PERO CLARO COMPAÑERO - me dijo muy feliz

YIJA, AL FIN TENGO UN EMPLEO (además del que tuve en el mundo humano), no te preocupes... ayudare mucho en la granja - le dije muy feliz

Me alegro, porque es hora de cosechar manzanas... veamos si tu técnica además de efectiva también es eficiente - me dijo en forma de reto

Muy bien, AQUÍ VOY... - le dije mientras salí volando hacia el huerto, empecé a patear muchos arboles, las manzanas cayeron en las cubetas que Big deja para acelerar la producción, y en tan solo cuestión de 30 minutos, logre cosechar las manzanas de un huerto completo...

MUY BIEN COMPAÑERO - me dijo AppleJack muy feliz - lograste destrozar el tiempo récord de cosecha... lo que Big Mc y yo logramos hacer en un día, tu lo hiciste en 1/2 hora

Gracias AppleJack... con alas todo es fácil... creo que me gustara trabajar aquí - le dije por que era casi lo mismo que trabajar en una fabrica de madera, ya que hago algo que ayuda a todos (porque en mi hogar, muchos compraban muebles de madera)

Bueno Alex, creo que ya acabaste por hoy, aquí tienes tu paga... - me dijo AppleJack lanzándome una bolsa con 500 BITS (dinero pony)

Gracias... pero creí que pagaban 200 BITS por semana - le dije por que no podía aprovecharme de mi familia falsa

Es un regalo por hacer un gran trabajo en tan poco tiempo - me dijo AppleJack - realmente será un honor tenerte trabajando por aquí, pero creo que deberías ir a descansar, te ves agotado

Gracias AppleJack... creo que realmente... necesito un descanso... solo espero... poder llegar... hasta mi casa - le dije entre cortado (porque estaba cansado)

Bueno, nos vemos mañana Alex, adiós - me dijo despidiéndose mientras se alejaba

Adiós AppleJack - le dije mientras me iba volando hacia mi casa, volaba muy difícilmente porque mis alas estaban muy agotadas de aletear 1/2 hora sin parar y a toda velocidad

**EN CASA...**

Eso fue increíble, parece que soy bueno en esto de cosechar manzanas - le dije a Trueno - gracias por darme el anuncio

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Si tan solo supiera hacer un traductor animal, así podrías responderme muchas preguntas... aun recuerdo el día que te conocí...

* * *

******ESTA HISTORIA LA PUSE PARA RECORDAR COMO CONOCÍ A MI MASCOTA (ADEMÁS ES PARA QUE EL CAPITULO SEA MAS LARGO)**

Estaba en PonyVille, no tenia donde quedarme, así que pensé en construir una casa... necesitaba madera para construir mi casa y fui al bosque EverFree, allí encontré muchas cosas, una manticora, lobos del bosque, madera mágica (ligera como nube), y un amigo, TU TRUENO... me salvaste del ataque de la manticora, usando tu ruido de trueno, y también me salvaste de 3 lobos del bosque, yo no sabia que querías en ese entonces... pero luego descubrí que lo único que querías era ayudarme... nada mas.  
Después de eso, te encontré en casa comiéndote mi comida, me ayudaste a terminar mi casa, e incluso me diste un regalo (mi suave cama rellena de nubes)

* * *

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA...**

Bueno... mañana será un nuevo día... así que mejor descanso un poco - le dije mientras me lancé hacia mi cama, y dormí una siesta

Trueno me vio cuando me recoste y salio a volar...

**FIN**

**BUENO ESE FUE EL CAPITULO 4, ME PREGUNTO SI MI VIDA SERA ASÍ DE FÁCIL DESDE AHORA, ESPERO QUE NO. PORQUE ES LO QUE ME GUSTA DE EQUESTRIA, MIS AVENTURAS CON MIS AMIGOS... MI NUEVA FAMILIA**


	6. Cap5: Me siento como en casa

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**En el capitulo anterior, Alex Tools había conseguido trabajo, pero eso no es suficiente como para sentirse como en casa de nuevo... así que es hora de tener cosas mas significativos**

**CAPITULO 5: Me siento como en casa  
**

Yo estaba en casa con Trueno, era temprano, así que seguíamos dormidos, pero recordé que debía ir a ayudar a AppleJack en la granja...

RAYOS, SE ME ESTA ASIENDO TARDE, TRUENO, SE SUPONÍA QUE ME DESPERTARÍAS... - le dije muy apurado

El solo me miro muy raro, con cara de que no le importa lo que digo

Bueno, cuando vuelva, lo 1ro que comprare sera un despertador - le dije mientras me iba volando hacia la granja aun muy adormilado

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

APPLEJACK, APPLEJACK... - grite pero como iba adormilado, choque contra ella en la entrada de la granja

¿Que pasa amigo?, ¿porque tan apurado? - me dijo estando en el piso junto conmigo

Lo siento, es que se me hizo tarde, no pude levantarme temprano, y es que... - no termino de hablar porque AppleJack me pone el casco en la boca

Tranquilo amigo, el 1er día siempre es el mas difícil - me dijo - si quieres puedo olvidarlo, pero tienes que trabajar

¿y qué debo hacer primero? - le dije rápidamente para ponerme a hacer el trabajo y recuperar el tiempo perdido

Pues... tu 1ra tarea es arar el campo - me dijo - ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Pan comido y ajo molido (me gusta decir eso, así que tal vez lo siga diciendo) - le dije

Después fui volando al cobertizo por la azada, entonces me puse la cuerda en la cintura, y empecé a volar para tirar la azada y arar el campo... pero recordé lo que paso en SugarCube Corner... recordé que es mejor hacer las cosas lento pero bien, que rápido pero mal... así que empecé a bajar un poco la velocidad, y al parecer estaba funcionando, cuando comencé el camino salio algo torcido pero luego lo hice mas derecho

**DESPUÉS...**

Muy bien AppleJack, ¿qué sigue? - le dije

Pues... aun no terminamos de recoger las manzanas que cosechaste ayer - me dijo - si quieres podemos recogerlas

Muy bien AppleJack, vamos - le dije

Entonces comenzamos a recoger los baldes llenos de manzanas y a meter las manzanas en una carreta de la que tiraba AppleJack, tardamos un poco, pero luego de un tiempo... logramos recoger todas las manzanas... íbamos camino al granero, cuando AppleJack me dijo algo para pasar el rato

Oye Alex, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - me dijo AppleJack

Claro AppleJack, pregúntame lo que quieras - le respondí

¿Te gusta alguna yegua aquí en PonyVille? - me dijo

Yo me quede pasmado, nunca pensé oír esa pregunta, así que le conteste rápidamente

Bueno, si, ¿porqué? - le respondí

¿Me podrías decir quien es? - me dijo AppleJack, pero entonces...

Mira ya llegamos al granero, perdón que no pueda contestarte AppleJack... - le dije mientras me iba caminando

ESPERA, prometo no decirle a nadie - me dijo desde lejos

¿Lo prometes?

Promesa Pinkie Pie - me dijo mientras hacia la promesa de Pinkie

Muy bien, dejame contarte - le dije - el 2do día que llegue aquí, recuerdas que llego Nightmare Moon, ¿verdad?, y después de eso, recuerdas que paso antes de casi irme, ¿cierto?

¿si? - me dijo

Bueno... pues como les dije a todas, una pony me dio mi 1er beso, y seguro recuerdas quien fue, pues... es... TWILIGHT - le dije así de golpe - ya lo dije, riete si vas a hacerlo...

Alex, claro que no voy a reírme, si te gusta Twilight es tu decisión - me dijo muy comprensiva - ella es linda e inteligente, además es perfecta para ti

¿Lo dices en serio AppleJack? - le pregunte muy pensativo

¿Acaso crees que mentiría? - me dijo

Eso me tranquilizo mucho, muchos saben lo raro que se siente guardar un secreto, así que me sentí bien cuando dije eso, pero estaba un poco avergonzado, pero sabia que AppleJack no diría nada...

Bueno AppleJack, tengo que ir a otra parte, te veo mañana, adiós - le dije despidiéndome

Esta bien, adiós Alex - me dijo mientras se iba a seguir con sus labores...

**EN CASA...**

Sabes Trueno, me siento bien aquí en Equestria, pero siento que me falta algo...

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Tienes razón, no tengo nada que me recuerde el mundo humano - le dije - hmmm, ¿me pregunto si la Princesa Celestia me dejaría traer mis cosas del mundo humano? (porque por ahora Trueno es lo único que me recuerda al mundo humano)

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me contestó (igual que siempre)

Gracias Trueno, siempre cuento contigo cuando necesito a alguien - le dije - cuida bien la casa mientras voy al mundo humano...

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me dijo y luego se subió a mi hombro, yo sabia lo que el quería...

Muy bien, si la princesa lo aprueba, podrás venir conmigo al mundo humano

Entonces Trueno dijo *TRUMMMMMMMM* y emprendimos el viaje hasta Canterlot, claro que 1ro le dije a mis amigas que iría de viaje, no les dije del mundo humano porque no quería que me siguieran (aun no supero lo de mis padres, es por eso), pero si les dije que volvería...

**EN CANTERLOT...**

Cuando bajamos del tren (porque debe estar difícil volar hasta Canterlot) pensé...

¿Cómo encontraremos a la princesa si Canterlot es enorme? - pensé - ¿podría estar en el castillo, o tal vez salió, o tal vez...? - no termino de pensar porque una voz me habla...

ALEX!, ¿qué haces aquí? - me dice la voz misteriosa

¿PRINCESA LUNA? - dije muy sorprendido - oooohh, lo siento, es que me asuste por lo que pasó la ultima vez que nos vimos...

No importa - me dijo la princesa Luna - cuando era Nightmare Moon, me acostumbre mucho a los gritos de terror de otros

Esta bien princesa, ya que esta aquí, ¿no sabe donde esta su hermana?, la princesa Celestia - le pregunte mas tranquilo

Si, esta en la sala del trono de Canterlot - me dijo - si quieres puedo llevarte allá

Seria un honor princesa - le dije por que Luna era mi princesa favorita

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO DE CANTERLOT...**

Hermana, traigo a un invitado que quiere verte - dice la princesa Luna

Entonces la princesa Celestia deja de leer un pergamino que tenía y baja de su trono para acercarse hacia mi...

Hola Alex, me da gusto verte - me dice la princesa Celestia como si me hubiera estado esperando

Hola princesa - dije mientras hacia una reverencia - el es mi mascota Trueno - le dije señalándolo - y hemos venido a pedirle algo

No es necesaria la reverencia Alex, imagino porque estas aquí - me dijo la princesa Celestia

Bueno, supongo que los dejare solos - dijo la Princesa Luna para salir y cerrar la puerta con su magia...

¿en serio sabe por que estoy aquí? - le dije muy sorprendido

Si, y debo decirte que llegas en el momento justo - me dijo mirándome - el portal esta abierto...

¿Portal? - le dije muy sorprendido

El portal que te trajo a Equestria te puede llevar a ese otro reino que llamabas hogar - me dijo la princesa llevándome hacia el espejo - puedes ir, pero debes darte prisa

De acuerdo, ¿cuanto tiempo queda para que el portal se cierre? - le pregunte

Tienes hasta el anochecer, imagino que es tiempo mas que suficiente como para ir por unas cuantas cosas - me dijo

No se preocupe, Trueno es muy fuerte, el podrá ayudarme - le dije señalando a Trueno quien se veía muy orgulloso por lo que dije

Muy bien, pero se discreto, no podemos dejar que otros humanos vengan a este reino, no queremos separarlos de sus familias - me dijo preocupada

Descuide princesa Celestia, seremos casi invisibles - le dije - llegó la hora Trueno, al mundo humano

Entonces saltamos hacia el portal... podía sentir esa misma sensación que sentí cuando llegue (eran nauseas, porque todo gira en el portal)... cuando llegamos al mundo humano, yo estaba en el suelo igual que cuando llegue a Equestria

Bueno Trueno, bienvenido al mundo humano - le dije mostrándole la ciudad - bueno sera mejor ir a mi casa

Trueno empezó a volar, pero recordé que en este mundo no tengo alas, así que decidí que caminaría, Trueno se sentía mal así que empezó a volar a mi paso mas cerca del suelo

Gracias amigo, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí - le dije - espero que nadie este viviendo allí

Llegamos a mi casa y por suerte aun seguía abandonada... así que pudimos sacar los muebles de mi casa sin ser vistos por nadie, sacamos mi closet, ya que tenia muchas cosas mías, como mi ropa, fotos con mi familia cuando era bebe, cosas que mi papa me compro antes de desaparecer (eran... un balón, un scooter, un DS Lite, mi laptop y mi teléfono)... por suerte no había mucha gente por esa zona, así que Trueno y yo pudimos llevar todo sin problemas... ya en Equestria, me encontré con algo que nunca espere... vi a mis amigas: Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, no fueron al mundo humano porque por suerte le dije a la princesa que no dejara que nadie me siguiera...

Hola amigas, ¿que hacen todas aquí? - les dije algo sorprendido

Creímos que no volverías, ¿porque no querías que fuéramos al mundo humano? - me dijo Twilight

Es que... el mundo humano es peligroso para 6 ponys, no quería que nadie las lastimara - les dije muy compasivo

¿y que es todo eso que traes allí contigo y ese alcón? - me dijo Rainbow Dash

Bueno supongo que aun no los presento, el es mi mascota Trueno - les dije señalándolo

¿y porque se llama así? - me pregunto Fluttershy

Les mostrare, Trueno, llamado especial - le dije - pero no muy fuerte, no queremos que rompas nada... - le dije, y entonces...

*TRUMMMMMMMM* todas se asombraron porque nunca habían visto a ningún alcón hacer eso, excepto Fluttershy, quien se escondió por el susto...

Bueno, ahora que tengo mis cosas antiguas de mi viejo mundo... ahora puedo hablarles sobre ese otro mundo - les dije - claro, si la princesa Celestia lo aprueba

Claro que lo apruebo Alex - me dijo - de hecho un día de estos también deberías hablarme sobre ese mundo...

Entonces todas empezaron a reír...

**FIN**

**BUENO AQUÍ TIENEN EL 5TO CAPITULO, ESTA VEZ, ALEX FUE AL MUNDO HUMANO A TRAER MUCHAS COSAS JUNTO CON SU AMIGO TRUENO, ESPERO QUE ALEX SE SIENTA COMO EN CASA. BUENO HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**


	7. Cap6: Nueva pony, nueva rival

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**En los últimos 2 capítulos vimos que Alex Tools ya se había adaptado a PonyVille, consiguió un empleo, sus antiguas pertenencias, e incluso revelo un secreto IMPACTANTE! ¿sera que Twilight siente lo mismo?, ¿Alex se lo dirá algún día?, bueno, aquí el 6to capitulo**

**CAPITULO 6: Nueva pony, nueva rival...**

Todo comienza en mi casa-nube, en la mañana (6:00 am siendo mas preciso) un sonido estaba sonando *beep* *beep* *beep*, era el reloj despertador que dije que compraría...

*bostezo* Buenos días Trueno - le dije tallándome los ojos

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me contesto, como acostumbra hacerlo

Que bueno que compré ese despertador, es hora de trabajar - dije para luego escuchar un tumulto que venia de la alcaldía

Creo que se que pasa - dije muy relajado - pero mejor voy a verificar...

Cuando llegué volando, vi una carreta en la alcaldía y montones de ponys, pude ver a mis amigas en el montón así que fui con ellas

Hola chicas, ¿que pasa? - les pregunte porque no estaba muy seguro

Cuando de repente una voz sale de la carreta...

VENGAN, VENGAN, A PRECENCIARRR LA ASOMBRRROSA MAGIA DE LA GRRRAN Y PODERRROSA TRRRIXIE - dijo la voz misteriosa para después aparecer una pony con pelaje de color azul celeste, con cola y crin de color blanco metálico... todas se asombraron con eso...

"esa es Trixie si duda, sabia que llegaría este día" - pensé igual de preocupado que cuando llego Nightmare Moon - "espero no cambiar nada y que Twilight pueda vencer a la osa menor al final como ya lo hizo en el mundo humano"

VENGAN A VERRR A LA GRRRAN Y PODERRROSA TRIXIE EFECTUARRR LOS TRRRUCOS MAS SORRRPRRRENDENTES JAMAS VISTOS PORRR UN OJO DE PONY - dijo Trixie para luego empezar con un espectáculo de luces y fuegos artificiales

Ja, vaya pony - dijo Rarity con un tono burlón - se cree la gran cosa con sus trucos

No hay nada de malo con tener talentos - le dijo Twilight

No, pero cuando alguien los presume como yegua con listones nuevos la cosa es diferente - dijo AppleJack un poco enojada

Oigan, es bueno tener magia - dije porque sabía como se sentía Twilight en ese momento

Solo porque hace mucha magia, no la hace mejor que las demás - dijo Rarity enojada

Vaya vaya vaya, crrreo que tenemos unas aguafiestas en el publico - dijo Trixie molesta por ser interrumpida - ¿que no saben que estan en prrresencia de la pony mas mágica de toda Equestrrria?

Y QUE TE HACE TAN GRANDE Y PODEROSA, "GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE" - le pregunte haciendo comillas con los dedos en frente de ella

Pues verrras... humano - me respondió - la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie es la única con el incrrreible poderrr de vencerrr a una osa mayorrr

Entonces Snips y Snails empezaron a decir cosas como... ella es la pony mas poderosa, mas mágica y mas fabulosa de toda Equestria...

Nadie dijo nada, de hecho, algunos pusieron cara de que les importaba una manzana lo que dijera

Entonces nadie crrree en la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie? - dijo Trixie mirándonos - entonces... los desafío habitantes de PonyVille, todo lo que hagan, la grrran y poderrrosa Trixie lo harrra mejor

La 1ra en explotar fue AppleJack, quien acepto el desafío, entonces empezó a dominar el lazo como nadie, lo hizo girar arriba, alrededor de sus pies, y luego empezó a saltar dentro de el de un lado a otro, lo cual fue genial.

Muy bien, ahorrra asombrrrate ante el poderrr de la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie - dijo Trixie para luego empezar con el show...

Empezó a controlar la cuerda como si fuera una serpiente, AppleJack quedo hipnotizada por eso, cuando de repente la soga la toma por los cascos y le pone una manzana en la boca como si fuera un cerdo de dibujo animado... todos se sorprendieron con eso... pero la siguiente fue Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow salió volando hacia un molino y lo hizo girar como si fuera un helicóptero, después fue hacia unas nubes para luego destruirlas y sacar algo de agua, la cual regresó con Rainbow hacia el molino para después volver al escenario y crear un arco iris encima de ella...

No me llaman Rainbow... y Dash... por nada

Todas se asombraron... pero luego Trixie contraataco...

Cuando la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie empiece, te van a llamarrr... perrrdedorrra

Entonces tomo a Rainbow Dash con el arco iris que formo y empezó a hacerla girar por los aires, luego la dejo girando en el suelo...

Crrreo que ahorrra cualquierrr pony con un poco de sentido común lo pensarrra dos veces antes de enfrrrentarrrse a la grrran y poderrrosa Trrrixie

Después de eso, llego la hora de que Trixie se enfrentara a otra unicornio... Rarity

Dejame decirte algo Trixie, un unicornio no solo es fuerza, un unicornio debe tener clase - le dijo mientras tomaba una cortina del escenario y lo convertía en... un vestido

Pero luego Trixie hizo algo horrible... convirtió la melena de Rarity en algo... VERDE

Entonces Rarity se fue corriendo y llorando

Muy bien eso fue todo, es mi turno - les dije - tal vez seas mejor que algunas ponys, pero veamos que haces contra un humano...

Entonces con solo un poco de madera, mis herramientas mágicas y mi ingenio, empecé a construir tan rápido una estatua de mi que medía aproximadamente 10 metros porque con mis herramientas construía mas rápido... TODAS SE IMPRESIONARON... pero luego... Trixie con su magia, empezó a crear una estatua de si misma aun mas grande que la mía, y para colmo, la dejo caer sobre mi estatua...

Yo quede con la boca abierta, porque había sido derrotado en mi propio terreno con mi propio material... por suerte Twilight me bajo del escenario con su magia...

Alex, ¿estas bien? - me pregunto

Si, como nunca - le dije con la boca aun muy abierta

Twilight tu eres la única que puede vencerla - le dijo Spike a Twilight

Así que crrrees poderrr vencerrrme, ¿eh? - le pregunto Trixie a Twilight, quien al no querer presumir su magia, salio corriendo, mientras Trixie seguía alardeando

**MAS TARDE...**

Yo aun seguía paralizado por lo que paso, pero por suerte...

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - Trueno me ayudó como siempre

*empecé a agitar la cabeza* gracias Trueno, realmente lo necesitaba - le dije con el en mi hombro - creo que debo ir a trabajar... APPLEJACK - entonces recordé que seguía atada...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Yo estaba trabajando en el granero, esta vez estaba recogiendo heno y poniéndolo en cardos (los rectángulos que han visto antes) aun pensando en lo sucedido... "¿cómo pudo vencerme así? la madera es mi elemento y construir es mi habilidad, incluso tengo una Cutie Mark por eso" - pensé - "*suspiro* tal vez solo necesito un tiempo para superarlo"

**DESPUÉS EN CASA...**

Estaba sentado en mi cama aun pensando... "siento que algo me falta"...

LA OSA - grite tan repentinamente que Trueno se asusto - espero que Twilight pueda vencerla, pero por si acaso, debo ayudarla, igual que con los elementos...

Entonces volé rápidamente a la biblioteca... toque la puerta y Spike la abrió...

Hola Spike, ¿esta Twilight? - le dije desesperado - tengo algo importante que decirle

Aaaammmmm, ella esta arriba pero... - entonces lo interrumpo entrando rápidamente volando hasta su habitación... ella estaba estudiando muy concentrada

TWILIGHT, ES UNA EMERGENCIA - grite al entrar a su habitación...pero estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera volteo

Entonces comencé a susurrar... twilight...

AAAAAAAAHHHH, Alex, por favor no hagas tanto ruido - me dijo molesta - estoy leyendo

solté una risilla y luego dije... si ya lo note, pero tenemos problemas - le dije - Una osa menor viene para aca

espera... ¿como sabes eso? ¿y como sabes que es una osa menor? - me dijo sospechando

ya te dije que no puedo decirte como lo se, lo que importa es que es cierto - le dije muy apurado - si antes no querías presumir... ahora tienes que hacerlo... o todo PonyVille sera destruido

**DE CAMINO A LA ALCALDÍA...**

¿seguro que encontraremos a la osa con Trixie? - me dijo Twilight mientras iba galopando

estoy seguro, y si no nos damos prisa tal vez alguien saldrá herido - le dije ya llegando con Trixie, quien ya estaba peleando con la osa, usando lo mismo que uso contra las ponys pero nada sirvió, incluso puso su estatua para pararla, pero la osa la destruyo como si nada...

Twilight, es hora de que uses todo tu poder - le dije

¿pero como? - me pregunto

Estoy seguro de que tu sabes como - le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza - yo creo en ti

Entonces Twilight asintió con la cabeza y empezó a hacer sonar una canción de cuna con el viento... luego tomo la pila de agua de PonyVille, vació el agua y lo llevo a la granja para empezar a ordeñar a las vacas...

TU PUEDES TWILIGHT - le dije para animarla, lo cual hizo que usara AUN MAS PODER

Entonces levanto a la osa menor con su magia, lo cual debió ser difícil, y empezó a mecerla y a darle la pila llena de leche como si fuera un biberón y luego hacerla flotar hasta su cueva en el bosque EverFree... Después de eso, Twilight estaba a punto de caer pero por suerte la atrape, Twilight abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al ver que yo la había atrapado, rápidamente se levanto y entonces todas empezaron a gritar de felicidad

¿como hiciste eso? - le dijo Trixie a Twilight muy sorprendida - crrrei que errra imposible vencerrr a una osa mayorrr sin ayuda

En realidad, esa no era una osa mayor - le dijo Twilight - era una osa menor

¿QUE? - dijo Trixie muy sorprendida - entonces como es una osa mayorrr

No querrás saberlo - le dije pensando en eso - bueno, otro problema resuelto, creo que es hora de irnos no creen?

claro - dijo Snips

si yo también lo creo - dijo Snails

Ustedes no - les dije señalándolos - se que ustedes trajeron a la osa menor, así que tal vez merecen un castigo, ¿que tal el No. 25 Twilight?

A mi me parece bien - dijo Spike - y la verdad... creo que yo también lo merezco

Entonces Twilight concentra su poca magia en ellos para crear... UN BIGOTE

GENIAL - dijeron los 3 al unisono

**DE CAMINO A CASA...**

Hoy fue un buen día, esta vez pude advertirle a Twilight y pude ver como venció a una osa menor, además ella cayo a mis brazos, literalmente... tal vez un día de estos deba decírselo...

**FIN**

**GUAU... ME PREGUNTO SI ALEX TOOLS DE VERDAD LO HARÁ, ESPERO QUE SI... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**


	8. Cap7: Llegó la hora

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Bueno amigos como algunos sabrán, en el capitulo anterior vimos que Alex Tools estaba un paso mas cerca de obtener lo que quiere, a Twilight, pero podrá decírselo? Lo veremos... ahora**

**CAPITULO 7: Llego la hora...**

Era de mañana en PonyVille, un sonido se escuchaba... *beep* *beep* *beep*... pero nadie lo detenía, Trueno se hartó así que voló hasta el despertador y lo apago para luego ver que yo no estaba...

**EN PONYVILLE... (EN ESTA PARTE DEBERÍAN PONER LA CANCIÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE ROCKY BALBOA PARA EL AMBIENTE)**

* * *

Gracias por ayudarme Rainbow Dash - le dije

Por nada, es un placer - me respondió con gafas de entrenador y un cronometro

Muy bien Rainbow Dash, llego la hora... vamos a entrenar - le dije con mirada determinada

_***Trotando en PonyVille*** uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... - entonces caigo del cansancio_  
_***Haciendo lagartijas con mis manos*** uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... - caigo al suelo_  
_***Haciendo abdominales con Rainbow Dash*** uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... - me caigo_  
_***Volando en una pista de obstáculos*** vamos... sino duele no sirve... - entonces me estrello_  
_***Jalando la cuerda contra Rainbow*** vamos, yo puedo... - pero Rainbow me gana_  
_***Saltando la cuerda*** vamos, vamos... - entonces me tropiezo con la cuerda_  
_***Jugando vencidas con Rainbow*** vamos... - entonces yo pierdo_  
_***Subiendo escaleras en CloudsDale*** vamos, vamos, vamos, yo puedo... - pensaba a la mitad_  
_***Preparándome para golpear un pedazo de madera***... pero no logro atravesarlo_

**Después...**

¿Alex?, ¿amigo?, ¿estas bien? - me pregunta Rainbow Dash

*Respirando muy cansado* si, muy bien, estoy listo para la 2da ronda...

_***Trotando en PonyVille*** uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... - llevaba muy buen paso_  
_***Haciendo lagartijas con mis alas*** uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... - lo hacia con Rainbow encima_  
_***Haciendo abdominales con Rainbow Dash*** uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... - con cuerdas elásticas sujetándome_  
_***Volando en una pista de obstáculos*** vamos... yo puedo hacerlo... - entonces llego a la meta_  
_***Jalando la cuerda contra Rainbow*** vamos, yo puedo... - entonces le gano a Rainbow Dash_  
_***Saltando la cuerda*** vamos, vamos... - decía haciendo saltos cruzados_  
_***Jugando vencidas con Rainbow*** vamos... - entonces yo gano_  
_***Subiendo escaleras en CloudsDale*** vamos, vamos, vamos, yo puedo... - entonces llego al final_  
_***Preparándome para golpear un pedazo de madera***... entonces la atravieso  
_

Gracias Rainbow Dash por ayudarme, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, creo que estoy listo al fín - le dije muy feliz

¿Listo?, ¿listo para qué? - me preguntó muy sorprendida

Listo para decírselo al fín... - le respondí con mirada determinada

* * *

**DE CAMINO A LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Hola Twilight, me gustaría preguntarte algo... no, eso es muy viejo - estaba pensando en como decirlo - que tal... Twilight, desde hace mucho tiempo... no, me hace sonar desesperado... tal vez...

Entonces alguien abre la puerta, y para mi sorpresa es Twilight... yo no sabia que hacer... así que solo deje que el momento pasara...

Oh, hola Twilight - le dije

Hola Alex, ¿qué haces afuera tan temprano? - me pregunto

Nada, es solo que... bueno, tengo que hacerlo - le dije un poco avergonzado

¿Hacer que? - me pregunto

Esto... - le respondí - Twilight, desde que me besaste eh querido preguntarte algo...

¿Si?, ¿que cosa? - me pregunto un poco sonrojada

Pues veras... quería saber si tú... tú... - le decía taetamudeando

¿Si? - me vuelve a preguntar

¿Quieres ser mi pony especial? - le pregunte arrodillado

Twilight se quedo en un silencio incomodo muy roja, en ese momento supe que era un no...

Bueno, al menos lo intenté, adiós Twilight - le dije para luego alejarme un poco... pero luego

ALEX, ESPERA... - me grito Twilight

Entonces yo voltee sin saber que pasaría ahora

Alex, ¿a tí te gustaría ser mi humano especial? - me dijo muy roja

En ese momento... yo sentía que no podía moverme, pero pude decir lo siguiente...

Si, Twilight mi respuesta es si - le respondí para luego salir volando hacia el cielo gritando... - WHOOHOO SOY TAN FELIZ... ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

Después aterrice para hacer algo...

Twilight, me haz hecho el humano mas feliz - le dije abrazándola

De nada Alex... espero que... - pero es interrumpida por... un beso mio, los 2 cerramos los ojos porque al parecer Twilight lo estaba disfrutando...

Nos quedamos así un rato, luego Spike llego y no podía creer lo que veía... así que para asegurarse... pregunto...

¿Qué pasa aquí?, Twilight, ¿qué les paso? - nos pregunto

Spike... - le respondí rompiendo el beso - Twilight es... mi pony especial

Spike no podía creer lo que escuchaba... el sospechaba sobre eso... pero creía que seria como con el y Rarity, no podían estar juntos por ser especies diferentes... pero hoy aprendió que no importan las diferencias, sino lo que uno sienta...

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - entonces llegó Trueno

Oh, hola Trueno, que bueno que vienes... quería darte la noticia... - entonces comencé a explicarles a Spike y Trueno lo que pasó

Bueno, creo que es hora de irme a trabajar... los veré luego - les dije a los tres - ...sobre todo a ti Twilight - le dije mandándole un beso

*suspiro* Adiós Alex - me dijo Twilight

Spike y Trueno se quedaron ahí viéndose muy raros... ninguno de los 2 podía creer lo que pasaba...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

*suspiro* decía mientras recolectaba manzanas con AppleJack y Big Macintosh...

¿Alex?, ¿que te pasa? - me preguntó AppleJack

Te ves algo raro el día de hoy - me pregunto Big Mc

Oh, no es nada - les dije saliendo del trance - es solo que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida

¿Te importaría decirnos por que? - me pregunto AppleJack

Bueno pues verán... les dije para luego explicarles...

**UN RATO DESPUÉS...**

¿en serio lo hiciste? - me pregunto AppleJack

Así es... lo hice... recordé lo que me dijiste así que al fin me armé de valor y lo hice - le dije

Es algo increíble lo que hiciste - me dijo Big Mc - debió ser difícil

Y vaya que lo fue... pero todo llega algún día - le dije - no importa cuanto tarde... algún día

Después de eso empezamos a trabajar... pero mientras lo hacíamos vimos algo muy raro...

Oigan, ¿soy el único que ve esa nube negra o ustedes también la ven? - les pregunte sin saber que era

Yo también la veo - me dijo AppleJack - ¿y tu Big Mc?

Sip - nos dijo

Bueno no debe ser nada... bueno ya terminamos, los veo mañana - les dije despidiéndome

Adiós - me dijeron mientras sacudían sus cascos en forma de adiós

**EN CASA...**

Yo estaba pensando en mi cama como de costumbre... pensaba en esa nube negra... siento que ya la eh visto pero, no lo recuerdo bien

Entonces llega Trueno con un regalo...

Hola Trueno, ¿que es eso que traes? - le pregunte - ¿me hiciste otro regalo?

El me negó con la cabeza, así que me dio el regalo y me dio una carta que traía con el regalo

¿de quien sera?, bueno vamos a averiguarlo - le dije leyendo la carta...

**_Alex_**

**_Te envío este regalo con _**  
**_tu leal amigo, espero que _**  
**_lo recibas porque muestra lo _**  
**_que siento por ti, espero _**  
**_que pienses lo mismo..._**

**_ Twilight_**

Entonces abro el regalo y veo que es mi elemento de la armonía (el collar con la cutie mark) y una foto de Twilight...

Vaya, la foto tiene algo escrito...

**Para mi humano especial, **  
**besos y abrasos... **  
** Twilight**

Creo que si pienso lo mismo que ella...

**MAS TARDE...**

TWILIGHT... tienes un paquete - le dice Spike a Twilight cargando un regalo

¿En serio, de quien es? - le pregunta

No lo se, solo estaba en la puerta - le responde - pero tiene una carta...

Entonces Twilight lee la carta que dice...

_** Twilight**_

_**Gracias por todo lo que**_  
_**me has dado, tu cariño,**_  
_**tu confianza, tu alegría y **_  
_**ahora tu amor...**_

_** Alex Tools**_

Entonces Twilight abre el regalo y ve que es una foto de mi (Alex Tools) que trae algo escrito...

**Para mi pony especial,**  
**besos y abrasos...**  
** Alex Tools**

**FIN**

**GENIAL, AHORA SI SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENA LA COSA... ALEX AL FIN LOGRO DECÍRSELO Y ADEMÁS... QUE HABRA SIDO ESA NUBE NEGRA... LO SABREMOS EN OTRO CAPÍTULO, ADIOS  
**


	9. Cap8: Hogar, nublado hogar

**********TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA****  
**

**En el capitulo anterior, vimos que Alex Tools había conseguido una de las cosas que el siempre quiso desde que llego a Equestria... a Twilight, pero aun le falta algo en su vida... su padre**

**CAPITULO 8: Hogar, nublado hogar...**

Era un día normal en el bello mundo mágico conocido como Equestria, yo estaba haciendo algunas compras en la plaza del pueblo... después de comprar lo que necesitaba fui a donde estaba mi casa... pero luego...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... ¿que paso con mi casa? - pregunte muy desesperado por que mi casa-nube ya no estaba...

Entonces Trueno llegó volando rápidamente, al parecer fue sacado de mi casa...

TRUENO, ¿DONDE ESTA NUESTRA NUBE? - le pregunte muy asustado

El solo voló lejos de ahí, yo no sabia que es lo que decía o pensaba, así que solo lo seguí, al parecer trataba de guiarme a un lugar...

¿Pero que paso aquí? - dije sorprendido porque mi casa estaba en una gran nube de tormenta - muy bien, ¿quien fue el bromista que hizo esto?

Lo siento - me dijo una pegaso color gris con cola y cabello color amarillo, su Cutie Mark son unas burbujas y tiene unos ojos bizcos que te dan ternura solo con verlos...

Oh, lo siento, no quería ser tan agresivo... tu debes ser Derpy Hooves, ¿verdad? - le pregunte - supongo que te puedo perdonar, pero, ¿donde voy a pasar la noche durante la tormenta?

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me dijo Trueno

Es cierto, necesito encontrar un lugar cuanto antes... - le dije a Trueno - adios Derpy

Después de despedirme de Derpy, busqué algún lugar para quedarme, pero al igual que el 1er día, no encontraba ningún lugar... cuando entonces

ALEX! - me grito una voz misteriosa

¿Pero que?, Trueno, ¿tu también escuchaste eso?

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

ALEX! POR AQUÍ! - me volvió a gritar la voz, cuando vi... era la voz de mi pony especial... Twilight

YA VOY TWILIGHT - le grité desde la nube, luego volé hacia donde estaba ella...

Hola Twilight, como estas - le dije muy dulce

¿Que haces afuera sabiendo que la tormenta sera pronto? - me pregunto muy curiosa

Pues veras... "una pony" (le dije para no perjudicar a Derpy) confundió mi nube y la puso en la tormenta, así que no tengo donde quedarme - le dije con la cabeza baja

¿Y que te parece si te quedas aquí hasta que pase la tormenta? - me dijo con mirada seductora

No crees que seria un poco... ¿extraño? - le dije algo raro

No... no lo tomes así - me dijo para calmarme - tómalo mas como una pijamada

Muy... bien - le dije aun sintiéndome raro - supongo que si lo pones así...

Entonces escuchamos que la tormenta estaba por empezar, así que entramos...

Twilight, ¿donde esta Spike? - le pregunte

Fue a una reunión con la princesa Celestia en Canterlot... así que estamos solos - me dijo muy seductora

Aaaaaaammm, Twilight, no se que estas pensando pero recuerda que solo tengo 10 años... así que no creo estar listo para eso... - le dije por que la verdad sabia lo que insinuaba

Tranquilo, eso ya lo se... - me dijo - creo que iré afuera un momento

Entonces cuando Twilight se fue yo me senté a descansar y pensar... ¿en serio Twilight estará pensando en eso? tal vez solo estoy muy tenso por lo de mi casa... entonces Twilight entra a la casa, pero parece que esta vez no viene sola

¿Rarity? ¿AppleJack? - dije muy sorprendido - ¿que hacen aquí?

La tormenta comenzó antes de poder a nuestras casas, y no pienso mojarme mas - me dijo Rarity - y luego Twilight nos llamo para darnos refugio, ¿y tu que haces aquí?, no te parece un poco... extraño?

Si lo se... veras...

**DESPUÉS...**

¿Y quien es esa "pony"? - me pregunto AppleJack

No quisiera decir nombres - les dije pensando en esa "pony" - y Twilight... que tienes planeado para esta pijamada

Pues veras... - nos dijo sacando un libro - eh esperado este momento desde hace mucho

¿pijamadas 101? - pensé - entonces este es el capitulo de "La Pijamada", bueno, ya que es la 1ra pijamada de Twilight haré lo que sea que me digan...

Muy bien, entonces sera mejor comenzar - les dije muy entusiasmado

APPLEJACK... tienes lodo en tus cascos - le dijo Rarity a AppleJack - estas en casa de Twilight, así que ve a lavarte y no vuelvas hasta que estés limpia...

Entonces AppleJack se fue refunfuñando...

Bueno... ¿y que es lo 1ro? - les dije abriendo el libro...

**UN RATO DESPUÉS...**

AppleJack entro con sus cascos bastante relucientes, pero luego vio que había mas barro que el que tenia antes...

Entonces yo debo lavarme los cascos, ¿pero esta bien que se pongan lodo en la cara? - nos pregunta AppleJack molesta

No es lodo - le dijo Rarity - se llama "mascarilla", es para hacerte lucir mas joven

Vamos AppleJack, se siente genial - le dije porque para no decepcionar a Twilight decidí intentarlo - además incluye bocadillos - le dije comiendo algo...

Bueno, si tu lo dices Alex... - dijo AppleJack

Genial - dijo Rarity para luego ponerle un poco y unos pedazos de pepinos

¿y para que son las rodajas? - le pregunta AppleJack

Es para reducir la hinchazón de los ojos - dijo Rarity

Te dije que venia con bocadillos - le respondí - sabe rico...

Esto es maravilloso - dijo Twilight - nos cambiamos el estilo entre todos... YA

Oigan - les dije abrazando a AppleJack y Rarity - se que tienen rivalidades en este momento, pero por favor llévense bien, ...no querrán arruinar la 1ra pijamada de Twilight, ¿o si?... - les dije susurrando

Muy bien, lo siguiente es... jugar un juego tradicional... "verdad o desafío" - dijo Twilight muy feliz - ¿quien va primero?

Pues yo reto a Rarity a que salga a mojarse su melena otra vez - dijo AppleJack

¿QUE? de ninguna manera saldré otra vez - dijo Rarity

Aaaaammm, ¿Rarity?... Twilight, ¿recuerdas? - le dije señalando a Twilight

Son las reglas Rarity, tienes que hacerlo - dijo Twilight

Entonces Rarity salio a mojarse, y luego entro como gato que lanzaron a una piscina...

Muy bien, ahora yo reto a AppleJack a ponerse un vestido elegante y que se ponga tubos en la cabeza

Ja, de eso me encargo yo - le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre AppleJack... solo se veía una nube, pero luego... AppleJack estaba con un vestido azul y tubos en su melena y su cola...

Muy bien, ahora reto a Rarity a no ser tan refinada - dijo AppleJack

Pues yo reto a AppleJack a que no sea tan dura con todo - dijo Rarity

Oigan, ¿yo también puedo participar? - dijo Twilight mientras ellas seguían gritando...

ALTO - grite - muy bien, si tanto les gusta este juego... yo reto a ambas a que se lleven bien y que podamos pasar a la siguiente actividad...

Bueno... lo siguiente es contar historias de terror - dijo Twilight - ¿algún voluntario?

De esto me encargo yo - les dije con una sonrisa macabra...

**UN RATO DESPUÉS...**

*Yo iba a media historia y AppleJack y Rarity estaban abrazadas temblando juntas*

Entonces, Jack encontró una casa en donde refugiarse... pero eso no lo salvaría, de repente... escucho un sonido en el armario atras de el

No lo abras Jack - dijo Rarity asustada

Ahí debe estar el vampiro - dijo AppleJack

Entonces... el se fue acercando más y más hasta llegar al armario, lo abrió, y por suerte solo era una rata... pero cuando volteo... FUE ATRAPADO - grite cuando todas me vieron como vampiro (con colmillos, alas de murciélago y sangre en las manos)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaron AppleJack y Rarity

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, deberían ver sus caras - dije llorando de la risa porque traía colmillos falsos, las alas de murciélago eran mis alas extendidas y la sangre era un tomate que compre... entonces le tome una foto con el teléfono que tenia - esta va para el álbum

Bueno, eso estuvo bien - dijo Twilight pero AppleJack y Rarity seguían abrazadas la una a la otra

Si, claro - dijo Rarity

¿y que es lo siguiente? - pregunto AppleJack

Lo siguiente es una... PELEA DE ALMOHADAS - dijo Twilight lanzando almohadas con su magia, una almohada le da a Rarity y AppleJack se ríe, pero luego otra almohada le da a ella (ese fui yo)

**UN RATO ****DE PELEAR** DESPUÉS...

*bostezo* eso fue divertido - dijo Twilight - ¿alguien más esta cansada?

Entonces todos bostezaron...

Muy bien, creo que sera mejor descansar un poco - dijo Twilight - el problema es que solo hay 2 camas... así que habrá que compartir...

AppleJack quedo con Rarity y yo con Twilight

Bueno Alex, es hora de dormir - me dijo Twilight con mirada picara

Twilight... ya hablamos sobre esto - le dije asustado

Entonces nos acostamos en la cama, yo estaba a la izquierda y Twilight a la derecha... mientras intentaba dormir, podía sentir algo sobre mi... era Twilight quien me abrazó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, yo no quería ser malo así que solo la abrase... pero luego... ¡BANG!

¿Que fue eso? - pregunte con Twilight aun sobre mi

Ves... te dije que debíamos terminar de quitar las ramas sueltas - dijo AppleJack - tendré que tirarla - dijo para luego sacar su lazo y jalar la rama

ESPERA - grito Rarity pero, SMASH - iba a decirte que el árbol iba a caer en la casa de Twilight - le dijo con mirada sarcástica

Ups, tal vez debí esperar y observar... así como tu - dijo AppleJack

Bueno, si yo hubiera quitado las ramas en lugar de decorarlas... tal vez esto no hubiera pasado - dijo Rarity

Bueno, creo que ya aprendieron la lección de hoy, pero ahora hay que sacar este árbol... yo no puedo solo - les dije

solo necesitamos un plan - dijo AppleJack

Y tiene que ser rápido y eficiente - dijo Rarity

Muy bien... Twilight y Rarity, usen su magia para levantar el árbol... AppleJack, tu y yo lo dejaremos donde no haga daño - les dije

Entonces Twilight y Rarity levantaron el árbol para que AppleJack y yo lo sacáramos... y mientras lo llevábamos lejos Twilight y Rarity estaban limpiando el desastre de vidrios rotos y ramitas, luego cuando llegue, me puse a reparar la ventana...

Bueno, yo diría que esta pijamada esta hecha - les dije - por que todo lo bueno tiene un poco de caos

Entonces todas empezaron a reír... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**FIN**

**VAYA, ME PREGUNTO QUE ES LO QUE QUERÍA TWILIGHT, SEGURO USTEDES YA SABEN PERO ESO NO PASARÁ... por ahora... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO... ADIOS Y FELIZ 21 DE MARZO**


	10. Cap9: El nuevo rostro

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Bueno en el capítulo anterior, Derpy confundió la casa-nube de Alex Tools por una nube de tormenta, gracias a eso, Alex y Trueno no tenían donde quedarse, por suerte Twilight les ofreció refugio, Alex Tools creía que sería raro pasar una noche en la misma casa con su pony especial... de hecho Twilight dio muchas indirectas, pero por suerte todo termino como una pijamada entre Twilight, Alex y otras dos invitadas... AppleJack y Rarity**

**CAPITULO 9: El nuevo rostro**

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa-nube de Alex Tools, el pensaba que sería un gran día, porque el solo hecho de vivir en Equestria ya lo hacía fabuloso...

*bostezo* Este sera un gran día, lo presiento - dije estirando mis brazos al aire - Y tu que dices Trueno

Trueno no dijo nada porque al parecer aún estaba cansado de lo de anoche (no pudo dormir casi nada en la pijamada por mi historia de terror)

Bueno, yo creo que será genial... me pregunto que pasará hoy - dije levantándome de la cama

Me estaba estirando al salir de mi cama, mis brazos, mis piernas, mis alas, etc... luego fuí a la cocina para cocinar algo... Trueno se levantó muy rápido porque preparaba su favorito... Manzanas Fritas a la Tools... comenzamos a comer nuestro desayuno y luego de eso fuí al baño a cepillarme los dientes...

HOY SERÁ UN GRAN DÍA - dije frente al espejo con los dientes brillando

**EN PONYVILLE...**

HOLA PUEBLO, ¿CÓMO ESTAN EL DÍA DE HOY? - grite pero para mi impresión no había nadie

Orale, parece pueblo fantasma - dije bromeando - Creí que ya se habían acostumbrado a verme por aquí

Psst, Alex - me susurro una voz

¿quién anda ahí? - dije sacando un martillo de mi Cutie Mark como arma

Por aquí - me dijo esa misma voz que al parecer era la de la pony fiestera Pinkie Pie

Hola Pinkie - le dije saludando - ¿que pasa por aquí?, se que soy diferente pero creí que ya me habían aceptado

No eres tú - me dijo entre las sombras - entra y te lo contaré

Muy bien - le dije para entrar volando a Sugar Cube Corner

**DENTRO DE SUGAR CUBE CORNER...**

Pinkie, que pasa, ¿porqué todos se esconden? - le pregunte para saber que pasaba - ¿y porqué estas aquí sola?

No estoy sola - me dijo para luego ver que el resto de las ponys estaban aquí

¿Qué pasa?, ¿porqué todos se esconden? - les pregunté

No lo sabe aún - dijo Fluttershy muy misteriosa

¿Saber?, oigan, se mucho sobre Equestria pero no sé la fecha en que las cosas pasarán - les dije enojado

Pues veras... - dijo Rarity para luego contarme lo que pasaba

¿Y quién es? - le pregunté - si me dijeran su nombre sabría que pasa

El problema es que nadie la conoce - me dijo AppleJack con AppleBloom sobre ella

Bueno, entonces tendré que esperar para ver que pasa - les dije

**DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...**

Aún seguíamos escondidos de la pony misteriosa, si solo supiera de quien se trata podría resolver esto, así que entonces Twilight llegó...

Hola Twilight, Spike, ¿cómo les va? - les dije tratando de calmar el ambiente

En realidad no lo sabemos, Pinkie solo nos dijo que viniéramos - nos dijo Twilight - ¿y que hacen ustedes dos aquí solos?

No estamos solos - le dije para luego mostrar que las demás estaban aquí - todo esto me parece muy familiar pero no recuerdo que es...

AGACHENSE, ESTA VOLTEANDO HACIA ACA - grito Pinkie en voz baja

Yo también me escondí porque no recordaba lo que pasaría, pero entonces recordé que estaba pasando el día de hoy...

Oigan, creo que ya recuerdo que pasa este día - les dije feliz

¿En serio? - pregunto Twilight - pero seguro no vas a decirnos nada

Bueno, dejenme explicarles sobre eso - les dije para que se sentaran

* * *

**Estos secretos son demasiado importantes, si llego a decirles que pasara todo podría cambiar y terminar de modo diferente, además la princesa Celestia me advirtió de los riesgos de revelar secretos así... así que me hizo jurar que no diría secretos a menos que lo creyera muy importante, pero por suerte puedo usar acertijos para ayudarlas - terminé de contar**

* * *

Entonces, ¿es por eso que no nos cuentas nada? - me dijo Spike - ¿porque se lo prometiste a la princesa?

Así es, y pienso cumplir lo que dije ese día - les dije muy serio - en mi mundo... un hombre que no cumple sus promesas no merece ser llamado "hombre"

WOW - dijeron todas al unisono

Pero tranquilas, aun puedo ayudarlas... solo les diré que aunque alguien parezca malo, no lo hace malvado

¿Y eso que significa? - me pregunto Rainbow Dash

Eso es lo bueno de los acertijos, tienen un misterio muy divertido - les dije sonriendo

Oigan, creo que ella no es una pony - dijo Twilight mirando por la ventana

Lo se, debe ser una bruja malvada que hace cosas malvadas, de hecho es tan malvada que hasta hice una canción sobre ella...

_Ella te hara un embrujo, con muchos conjuros_  
_la miras y te vera te pondrá en un trance_  
_y luego te hara un caldo preparará_  
_luego te comerá un buen guiso seras_  
_y **CUIDADO**_

Wow, es pegajosa - le dije - pero creo que debo ir a un lugar...

¿En serio quieres salir alla afuera? - me pregunto AppleBloom

Tengo que hacerlo, las veré luego - les dije

No lo creo, si tu vas iremos contigo - dijo Rainbow Dash - ¡Amigos para siempre!

Muy bien, - les dije feliz - pero si queremos respuestas, debemos esperar a que vuelva a su casa, después iremos a la biblioteca y ahí les contaré los detalles...

**DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Muy bien chicas, llegó la hora (otra frase que tal ves ponga mucho), lo primero que deben saber es que se llama Zecora - les dije

Espera, ¿la conoces? - me dijo Twilight

Si, espero no cambiar nada al decirlo pero ella es diferente a los ponys porque es una ZEBRA - les dije

Eh leído sobre zebras, es raro ver una aquí en Equestria - dijo Twilight

Y dime, ¿las zebras tienen mal gusto para la moda? - pregunto Rarity - porque cuando la vi tenía muchas rayas

Esa no es una elección de moda Rarity nació con ellas - dijo Twilight

¿Y donde nació? - dijo Rainbow Dash - nunca había visto zebras por aquí

No lo se, como dije es muy raro ver zebras por aquí - le respondió Twilight

De hecho, en mi mundo es raro ver SOLO a una zebra, por lo general viajan en manadas o grupos, pero ver a una zebra solitaria es raro - les dije

¿Hay algo mas que debamos saber? - me preguntó Rarity

De hecho si, pero esa es otra cosa que no debo decirles - les dije decepcionado por tener secretos - pero con lo que tenemos nos alcanza... es hora de ir al bosque EverFree

**DESPUÉS EN LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE...**

Muy bien, es hora de empezar a buscarla - les dije

Miren, alla esta - dijo Pinkie señalando una sombra entre la niebla

Bueno vamos para alla - les dije

Entonces comenzamos a avanzar sobre unas plantas azules que parecían rosas pero azules y además había todo un campo de esas flores, entonces recordé lo que eran todas esas plantas...

AY NO - dije repentinamente cuando de pronto mi martillo se cayo a las plantas (cuando me asusto así mi Cutie Mark se convierte en martillo sin que yo lo quiera), lo saque rápidamente esperando que los martillos no se infectaran con eso...

OYE TU - grito Twilight - QUEREMOS RESPUESTAS, PARA QUE VAS A PONYVILLE

Cuidado chicas pony, con esas plantas no se juega - dijo Zecora

¿Ah si? - dijo Rainbow tocando las plantas - tu no puedes ordenarnos nada

cuidado... CUIDADO - dijo para luego desaparecer entre las tinieblas

Oigan, debemos hacerle caso, no deberían tocar esas flores - les dije volando por encima de las flores

¿Tu también?, pensé que eras valiente - dijo Rainbow Dash

Si lo soy, pero esa planta es peligrosa - les dije

¿Y debería preocuparme si la como? - dijo Pinkie

¿Y que tal si la quito con mi magia? - dijo Twilight

Oigan, estas plantas irían bien con mi peinado - dijo Rarity poniéndose algunas

Saben, no creo que debamos tocarlas - dijo Fluttershy muy tímidamente

Solo son plantas, ¿que es lo peor que pueden hacernos? - dijo Rainbow mientras nadaba en ellas

Bueno, pero luego no se quejen... las veré luego debo ir a ver algo en casa - les dije

Alex espera, voy contigo - dijo AppleBloom para luego subirse en mi para llevarla a casa

Oigan, estas plantas son muy pequeñas, no creo que puedan hacernos nada - dijo AppleJack pisándolas

**DESPUÉS EN CASA...**

*suspiro* Trueno, hoy les conté a las ponys sobre el asunto de mis secretos humanos, ¿crees que algo vaya a cambiar? - le dije mientras lanzaba mi martillo al aire (lo hacía para desaburrirme)

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Pero ese ruido me desconcentró y tire mi martillo y ¡BOOM!

¿PERO QUE FUE ESO? - dije porque mi martillo había hecho explotar el suelo de mi casa

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Tienes razón, debo arreglar este hoyo y luego ver a las demás - dije preparándome para reparar con otras herramientas que no era el martillo que tenía

**DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Twilight, vengo a ver si... - dije pero luego comienzo a reír porque el cuerno de Twilight parecía una salchicha aguada y débil - **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Bueno, a que venías - preguntó Twilight con mirada medio enojada

Oh si, quería avisarte que Zecora nos lanzó una maldición - le dije mintiendo un poco para seguir la historia y no alterar nada

¿Tu crees en eso de las maldiciones? - me pregunto con mirada sarcástica

Solo mira - le dije para luego golpear algo con mi martillo y BOOM - ahora destruyo en lugar de reparar

Seguro hay otra explicación para... - pero es interrumpida por Rainbow Dash quien entra chocando mucho

*CRASH* Ouch, no puedo volar así - dijo Rainbow Dash porque sus alas estaban volteadas

Bueno, veo que los efectos siguen iguales que como recuerdo - dije mirando a Rainbow en el piso

Twilight, Zecora me lanzó una maldición - dijo una pony con largos mechones de pelo que la cubrían por completo

¿Rarity?, wow, siempre quise ver esto en persona - le dije para luego tomar una foto - esta va para el álbum

No es gracioso - dijo Rarity cuando entró una pony con la lengua super hinchada intentánto decir "Zecora es malvada"

¿Pinkie? - le dije

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Entonces una pony entra a la casa, era Fluttershy, quien no hablaba mucho...

Fluttershy, tu también fuiste maldecida, ¿verdad? - le pregunte

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada...

¿Nos puedes decir que es? - le pregunte

No quiero hablar sobre eso - nos dijo con voz de hombre

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Bueno ahora solo nos falta... - les dije para ser interrumpido

TWILIGHT - dijo una voz de una potrilla

No, Twilight ya está aquí - les dije

TWILIGHT, NECESITO TU AYUDA - dijo AppleBloom entrando a la casa

¿Que te ocurre? - le preguntó Twilight

Veras... AppleJack... se... ENCOGIÓ - dijo AppleBloom enseñando a su PEQUEÑA hermana

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - dijo Spike quien bajaba por las escaleras para vernos - deberían verse, está: Rarota, Rainbow Crash, FlutterGuy, Escupidora Pie, AppleMini, Alex BOOM y... en serio, Twilight Sparkle, no puedo trabajar con eso

Oigan, se como revertir todo esto - les dije

¿CÓMO? - dijeron al unisono

Hay dos formas; la 1ra me temo que es secreta, pero la 2da es ver a Zecora para que nos diga la 1ra pero sin cambiar nada

¿Seguro que no puedes decirnos la 1ra opción? - preguntó Twilight

Nop, lo siento tendremos que ír - les dije

Oigan, ¿a donde se fue AppleBloom? - dijo Rarity

No pensé que pudieras ver entre tanto cabello - le dije bromeando

¿Y que hay de AppleJack? - preguntó Rainbow Dash

Bueno, creo que llegó la hora... de irnos a buscar a Zecora - les dije

**DESPUÉS...**

Oigan, será mejor buscar a Zecora antes de que... - dije pero dejé de hablar porque habíamos llegado a su casa, vimos un caldero burbujeante y creímos que estaba haciendo caldo de AppleBloom

Entonces Pinkie intentaba decir... "Ven les dije que era malvada" - luego empezó a ver a Fluttershy para que cantara su canción pero con ritmo de Jazz o poesía

_Ella te hara un embrujo, con muchos conjuros_  
_la miras y te vera, te pondrá en un trance_  
_y luego te hara, un caldo preparará_  
_luego te comerá, un buen guiso seras_  
_y... **CUIDADO**_

Alex necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿que esta cocinando Zecora? - pregunto Twilight

No creo que les guste la respuesta - les dije con tono de miedo

APPLEBLOOM - dijo Twilight - Tenemos que entrar antes de que se la coma

Entonces nos preparamos para derribar la puerta, y cuando la empujamos vimos que estaba abierta y por accidente tiramos el caldero de Zecora

¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Zecora

Sabemos lo que estabas haciendo Zecora, estabas preparando guisado de AppleBloom - dijo Rainbow Dash

Oye Zecora, al fín conseguí las plantas que necesitabas - dijo AppleBloom entrando a su casa

AppleBloom - dijimos al unisono

¿En serio creían que yo me comería a su amiga? - pregunto Zecora

Bueno tal vez nos equivocamos, pero aún queremos que nos quites la maldición - dijo Twilight

JAJAJAJAJAJA - dijo AppleBloom - No puedo creer que al fín te dejaste convencer por estas ponys... las maldiciones no existen

Entonces como explicas lo que nos pasó - dijo Twilight

Eso no es una maldición, si mal no recuerdo les dije que con la "Broma venenosa" no se jugaba - dijo Zecora

¿Broma venenosa? - dijo Twilight

La broma venenosa es una planta que causa malestares a quien la toca, pero no son malestares muy graves... solo son pequeñas bromas que gasta la flor - les dije

¿Y no pudiste decir eso antes? - me dijo Twilight enojada

Lo siento pero esa la opción 1, ¿recuerdas? - le dije

¿Y cómo se arregla? - me preguntó

Solo se necesita un baño con sales especiales - dijo Zecora viendo un libro

Bueno entonces vamos al Spa de PonyVille - dije muy feliz

**DESPUÉS EN EL SPA...**

Esto es tán relajante - les dije

Y tu los has dicho - dijo Rainbow Dash

Supongo que lo empieza bien, termina bien... - dije

**FIN**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL NOVENO CAPÍTULO, PERDÓN SI ME TARDÉ UN POCO EN HACERLO PERO FUI A MUCHAS FIESTAS ESTOS DÍAS Y NO TUVE TIEMPO, BUENO HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**


	11. Cap10: El día de los tontos

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias, además de que este es el capítulo 10, también es un especial por el 1ro de Abril, mi día favorito del año además de navidad y mi cumpleaños...**

**CAPITULO 10: El día de los tontos**

Era una mañana tranquila en PonyVille, todos estaban durmiendo muy relajados, sin saber que era 1ro de Abril, ya que los ponys no celebran un día así...

*beep* *beep* *beep* - sonaba el despertador pero nadie lo apagaba

Trueno tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo así que se levantó para apagarlo, pero cuando presionó el botón... le cayó un balde de agua...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Feliz día de los tontos Trueno - le dije mientras me reía

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me dijo Trueno secándose como un perro... sacudiéndose...

Pues veras, en mi mundo, el 1ro de Abril es un día para hacer bromas, y ahora que vivo aquí quiero seguir con mis festividades - le dije dándole una toalla

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Bueno, sé que nadie sabe de este día, y es por eso que los sorprenderé mucho más fácil - le dije yéndome con un costal con globos de agua

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Los usaré para hacerle una broma a una pegaso que le gustan las bromas tanto como a mí - le dije mientras salía volando hacia la casa de...

RAINBOW DASH - grité estando afuera de su casa - LOS WONDERBOLTS QUIEREN VERTE

¿EN SERIO? - gritó asomándose por la ventana para luego recibir una lluvia de globos de agua

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Feliz día de los tontos Rainbow Dash - le dije mientras me reía

¿Día de los tontos? - me preguntó toda mojada

Pues veras, en mi mundo, el 1ro de Abril es un día para hacer bromas - le dije aún riendo

Pues espero que te diviertas, porque me vengaré por esto... MUAJAJAJA - dijo riendo en forma siniestra mientras tallaba sus cascos uno contra otro

Bueno debo ír ahora a otra parte... adiós - le dije volando hacia la biblioteca

**EN CASA DE TWILIGHT...**

TWILIGHT, LA PRINCESA QUIERE QUE VEAS A TRAVES DE TU TELESCOPIO - le grite desde la entrada

¿LA PRINCESA CELESTIA? - gritó para luego mirar por su telescopio, no pudo ver nada más que cielo y nubes

Twilight, ¿puedes bajar por favor? - le dije tocando la puerta

YA VOY - me gritó desde la planta alta - Hola Alex, ¿qué necesitas? - me dijo ya abriendo la puerta

...Que te... mires al espejo - dije soltando risillas mientras le enseñaba un espejo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, ¿Quién me pintó este circulo en el ojo? - preguntó mirándose

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Feliz día de los tontos Twilight - le dije mientras me reía

¿Día de los tontos? - me preguntó

Pues veras, en mi mundo, el 1ro de Abril es un día para hacer bromas - le dije aún riendo

Bueno, pero no creas que por ser mi novio no me vengaré por esto - me dijo viéndome a los ojos

OK bueno tengo que irme, no me odies... adios - le dije volando hacia casa de Rarity...

*NOCK* *NOCK* Rarity, ¿puedes venir por favor? - le dije

Ya voy, ya voy, vaya que acaso una no puede disfrutar de una siesta reparadora - decía mientras íba hacia la puerta de la tienda - ¿Sí?... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Feliz día de los tontos Rarity - le dije mientras me reía porque puse un espejo con una imagen de un vestido horrible y ya que Rarity se vió en el... era como si lo tuviera puesto

¿Qué tienes en contra de la moda? - me dijo escondida tras un maniquí en forma de pony - Ese vestido no me queda nada bien

Si lo se, bueno mejor me voy a otra parte... adiós - le dije volando hacia otra parte

Me vengaré Alex Tools, ME VENGARÉ - me gritó levantando su casco en forma de puño...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

AppleJack y yo estábamos listos para recolectar manzanas, decidimos ocuparnos cada uno de árboles diferentes... yo le dí una patada al árbol y cayeron todas las manzanas, pero cuando AppleJack le dió la patada a su árbol... comenzó a temblar como gelatina hacia el granero... además de que no logró tirar ninguna manzana del árbol

Pero que pasa, esto nunca había pasado - dijo golpeando el árbol suavemente, éste sonaba como un tubo de metal, así que yo dije...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Feliz día de los tontos AppleJack - le dije mientras me reía porque le puse "Defensa de hierro en aerosol", un invento hecho por mí... hace que las cosas se vuelvan indestructibles pero por suerte se puede quitar con algo de tierra...

Pero que manzanas significa esto... ¿Que es el día de los tontos? - me preguntó enojada y con los cascos adolorídos

Pues veras, en mi mundo, el 1ro de Abril es un día para hacer bromas - le dije aún riendo

Pues el 1ro de Abril aún no termina, me vengaré por esto - me dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Bueno, pues hasta entonces debo ír a Sugar Cube Corner... adiós - le dije yéndome rápidamente con una lista en la mano...

Veamos...

* * *

**-****-****-**LISTA DE AMIGOS PARA HACER BROMAS ESTE DÍA**-****-****-**  
Trueno... YA  
Rainbow Dash... YA  
Twilight... YA  
Rarity... YA  
AppleJack... YA  
Pinkie Pie... en camino

* * *

**EN SUGAR CUBE CORNER...**

Pinkie, voy a comer un poco de pastel en el centro, ¿quieres venir? - le pregunté

Claro, solo dejame darte esto - me dijo dándome un frasco de dulces

Oh gracias Pinkie - le dije abriendo el frasco en dirección hacia ella, y entonces... un disparo de confeti salió del frasco disparado hacia Pinkie Pie

¿En serio creíste que no me esperaba eso? - le dije

Pues... si - me respondió - ¿Quién te dijo del día de los tontos?

En realidad, en mi mundo también celebramos ese día - le respondí - De hecho ya le hice bromas a casi todos los de mi lista...

Oh bueno, en ese caso... ¿Cuándo vamos a comer ese pastel que dijiste? - me preguntó hambrienta

Si quieres... ahora - le dije para luego ir al Centro

**EN EL CENTRO...**

Ya habíamos llegado al centro, allí había una mesa en donde había dos sillas en forma de champiñón y una mesa con el mismo estilo, nos sentamos para comer un poco de pastel...

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y cuando nos levantamos... yo me levanté de la silla pero Pinkie Pie estaba pegada a la silla porque puse pegamento en esa silla, aunque se levantó muy fácil...

Gracias por el pastel, estuvo delicioso - me dijo alejándose

Pero cuando miré la silla estaba pegada a ella, no es que el pegamento no haya servido, sino que arrancó la silla del suelo... yo solo me quedé con cara de PokerFace y luego empecé a reír

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... uuuf, bueno, Pinkie... YA - dije con la lista en la mano - Es hora de ir con alguien diferente...

**AFUERA DE LA CASA DE ZECORA...**

Muy bien, creo que es hora de hacer una gran broma a Zecora - dije con una granada de pintura blanca en la mano, entonces la lancé por la ventana de la casa de Zecora, y entonces... ¡BOOM!

Zecora, quería visitarte este día tan... - dije pero dejé de hablar porque Zecora parecía un caballo blanco, no una zebra

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mmmmmmmm, tu crees que tus bromas son divertidas, pero te puedo decir que son ofensivas - me dijo Zecora

¿Ofensivas?, pero no hago ningún daño a nadie, solo son bromas... - dije

Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero ya veras lo que te van a traer - me dijo muy decepcionada

Bueno, supongo que mis amigas dijeron que se vengarían... pero así son las bromas, alguien hace una broma amistosa y luego alguien la regresa y todo acaba

Zecora solo se me quedó viendo porque no sabía si eso era cierto o no...

*Suspiro* Bueno, dejaré de hacer bromas por hoy - le dije

Me alegra la decisión que has tomado, pues de mi parte estás perdonado - me dijo feliz

Gracias, por cierto, la pintura puedes quitártela con algo de agua... adiós - le dije yéndome a casa

Gracias amigo, recuerda lo que te digo - me dijo despidiéndose

**DE CAMINO A CASA...**

Bueno, supongo que este fue un gran día de los tontos... pero creo que mejor dejo de hacer bromas, al menos hasta el próximo año, jejejeje - dije, pero luego llegó un cartero con una invitación...

Tu eres Alex Tools, ¿verdad? - me preguntó

Si soy yo - le respondí

Tengo una carta para tí - me dijo

Gracias cartero, ahora vamos a ver que dice esta carta... - dije abriendo la carta

_**Querido Alex**_

_** Te invitamos a una fiesta en**_  
_** Sugar Cube Corner, habrá bailes,**_  
_** música, etc. Te estaremos esperando.**_

_** Atte. Tus amigas**_

_**P.D.: MUAJAJAJAJA**_

JAJA, seguro me invitan para vengarse todas juntas de mí - pensaba - pero supongo que me lo merezco... así que iré a su fiesta

**EN SUGAR CUBE CORNER...**

Había una fiesta dentro de la tienda, la música se escuchaba hasta afuera de la tienda, dentro estaban mis amigas bailando, también había una mesa con muchos bocadillos, ponche y pastel... después de tanto bailar, fuimos a una gran mesa de la tienda, y allí estaban todas las ponys de las que me burlé... Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, AppleJack y Pinkie Pie (Fluttershy no está porque tenía que cuidar a un animal enfermo)... todas me miraban con sonrisa y cara de villano, yo sabía que me harían una gran broma pero quise dejar que me hicieran una por todo lo que hice...

Bueno chicas, si van a hacer su broma... haganla ahora que estoy aquí - les dije sentado

Muy bien, pero antes, ¿no quieres pastel? - dijo Pinkie dándome un pedazo

Entonces mordí el pastel y sentí un gran dolor, era como comer una roca... después intenté levantarme pero estaba pegado al asiento, después Rarity y Twilight levantaron una gran olla llena de miel para echarla sobre mi, y luego Rainbow Dash tomó otra olla con plumas y las echó sobre mí... Entonces todas comenzaron a reír y decir...

FELIZ DÍA DE LOS TONTOS ALEX TOOLS - dijeron todas al unisono

Yo empecé a quitarme la miel de los ojos y de la boca para poder verlas y decirles algo...

Ja, muy buena broma, veo que usaron ciertas cosas que aprendieron de mi - les dije feliz

Tienes razón Alex, tú "Defensa de hierro en aerosol" es uno de tus mejores inventos - me dijo AppleJack sosteniendo el frasco

Bueno supongo que todas se esforzaron por hacer esto, pero prepárense para el próximo año... cojines gaseosos, saludos de broma, confeti, el próximo año será mejor que este - les dije

No has aprendido la lección de esto, ¿o si? - me preguntó Twilight

En realidad si... "todo lo que hagas, siempre regresa hacia tí" - le dije

¿Y entonces porque quieres volver a hacer bromas? - me preguntó

Pues porque son MUY DIVERTIDAS... una buena broma que no haga daño a nadie nunca está demás, pero si lo haces muchas veces, eso podría regresar, y eso vá para ustedes... por que tengo una broma mas... - dije con sonrisa malvada

¿Y cual es? - preguntó Pinkie

...PASTELES - grité con un cañón lleno de pasteles, entonces todas comenzaron a correr mientras disparaba los pasteles...

**Y por cierto... FELIZ 1RO DE ABRIL**

**FIN**

**ESTE CAPITULO SI ESTUVO BUENO, AL PRINCIPIO SOLO QUERÍA HACER UN ESPECIAL POR EL DÍA DE LOS TONTOS, PERO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN GRAN CAPÍTULO, Y SI SE DIERON CUENTA, FLUTTERSHY NO APARECIÓ, ESO ES PORQUE SE VERÍA MAL HACERLE UNA BROMA A ALGUIEN COMO ELLA, ASÍ QUE FELIZ 1RO DE ABRIL... Y CUANDO HAGAN BROMAS RECUERDEN LO QUE DIJO ALEX TOOLS: UNA BUENA BROMA QUE NO HAGA DAÑO A NADIE NUNCA ESTÁ DEMÁS, PERO TAMPOCO SE PASEN, ADIOS...**


	12. Cap11: Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha

******TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Se que muchos de ustedes han notado que no ha habido mucha emoción en estos últimos capítulos, pero pronto subiré capítulos con revelaciones, misterios e incluso la muerte de Alex Tools...**

**N/A: Notas del autor (AL3000)**

**CAPÍTULO 11: Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha...**

Era un día normal en Equestria... soleado, fresco, perfecto para salir...

AL FIN - grité levantándome de mi cama - es... DÍA DE MERCADO

Trueno no se veía muy entusiasmado, así que pensé en darle un motivo para ír...

Bueno supongo que tendré que ver toda esa comida para aves yo solo - le dije con mirada irónica

Entonces el se levantó rápidamente porque nunca había probado comida para ave, pues fue alimentado con manzanas desde antes de conocerme...

**EN EL MERCADO DE PONYVILLE...**

Había muchas tiendas y muchos ponys comprando y vendiendo, como en un sobre ruedas en el mundo humano... yo no buscaba nada en especial, solo unas cuantas provisiones que no fueran manzanas, cosas interesantes y al parecer comida para ave... pero luego ví algo que me dejó asombrado...

WOW, en Equestria también hay videojuegos - dije porque miré una máquina de juegos (N/A: una maquinita como todos le llaman) en el mercado

Justo en esa máquina ví a un pony que yo siempre quise conocer, el famoso jugador de videojuegos... Button Mash... el problema era que yo no sabía como jugar a esos juegos porque los botones eran muy grandes, ya que era para que los pisaran con sus cascos, apenas podía presionar el botón con la mano totalmente abierta...

Tal vez deba aprender a jugar videojuegos en este mundo, de hecho, Button es el pony perfecto para aprender - pensé

De camino hacia la máquina de juegos, Trueno quiso detenerme porque el había visto un poco de comida para ave, yo ví la comida así que le dí un Bit para que comprara un poco de comida para el, por el momento solo quería ver si podía tener consejos del mejor...

Hola pequeño, noté que eres muy bueno en esto de los videojuegos - le dije recargado en la máquina - me preguntaba si sería posible que me dieras unos consejos sobre este juego

Espera... ¿Eres Alex Tools el humano? - me pregunto dejando de jugar - Eres mi héroe, siempre te había querido ver en persona, eh oído muchas cosas sobre tí

Genial Button, nunca pensé que me conocieras - le dije muy feliz - y menos que YO fuera TÚ héroe

Oye, y como sabes mi nombre - me preguntó

Yo se muchas cosas, excepto de videojuegos para ponys - le dije bromeando

Bueno, pues supongo que podría enseñarte a jugar este juego... se llama Super SMASH Ponys (N/A: el nombre original "Super SMASH Bros." es propiedad de Nintendo, así que no quisiera causar ninguna ofensa hacia Nintendo)

Bueno, y dime, ¿Cómo funciona? - le pregunté viendo los botones gigantes

Pues veras... primero pones una moneda aquí... luego presionas inicio... y ahora vamos a jugar - me dijo entusiasmado

Muy bien, ¿Y cuales son los controles? - le pregunté

Con la palanca: mueves a tu pony/saltas/agachas  
Con el botón A: eliges a tu pony/golpeas  
Con el botón B: usas la habilidad del pony

Y si consigues hacer un combo y presionas el botón B... usas un mega combo (N/A: como en Super SMASH Bros. Brawl)

Genial, entonces vamos a jugar...

Ahí en la pantalla podía ver a 8 personajes (N/A: no son todos los que hay en el juego real) que eran...

* * *

Un alicornio con gorra y traje verde con una L en ella: Luigi en forma pony  
Un alicornio con gorra y traje rojo con una M en ella: Mario en forma pony  
Un unicornio verde con forma de dinosaurio: Yoshi  
Un simulador: Kirby pero en otra forma  
Un dragón que parecía un gorila: Donkey Kong  
Un unicornio con una espada y escudo que viste una túnica verde: Link en forma pony  
Un pony con traje de robot: Samus  
Una rata medio grande de color amarillo: Pikachu (N/A: El se quedó igual porque los juegos de Pokemon si existen en Equestria)

* * *

Hay muchos personajes pero creo que elegiré a... ESTE - dije eligiendo a Luigi

Buena elección, yo elegiré a ESTE - dijo eligiendo a Mario

Entonces comenzamos a jugar, el escenario era parecido a Canterlot... pero era en 2-D igual que en SSB 64... yo intenté usar mi mano muy abierta para presionar los botones, empezamos a jugar y Button empezó con todo, comenzó a golpearme seguidamente, yo intenté usar los combos que conocía, usé el gancho que Luigi usa, uno que saca fuego si se aplica muy cerca, eso me dió tiempo para atacar con bolas de fuego, golpes, patadas e incluso los combos como el giro (N/A: El que hace cuando pulsas "abajo + B"), pero no fue suficiente, porque Button comenzó a jugar de verdad bien... incluso me aplicó un combo que me sacó volando del nivel...

WOW, realmente eres bueno Button - le dije aceptando mi derrota

Gracias amigo, de tí significa mucho - me dijo

Oye y dime, ¿por qué soy tu héroe? - le pregunté

Pues porque vienes de otro mundo y debe haber videojuegos increíbles alla, dime, ¿tienes algún videojuego humano? - me preguntó

En ese momento recordé que había traído conmigo mi DS Lite a Equestria, tal ves podría mostrárselo

De hecho si, tengo uno en casa... iré por el - le dije para después irme volando a casa

**YA CON EL JUEGO, DE REGRESO CON BUTTON...**

Seguro que esto le encantará a Button cuando lo vea se va a poner... - pero no termino de hablar porque una pelusa voladora se come mi juego...

OYE, QUE NO TE DAN DE COMER O QUE - le grité mientras veía como seguía comiendo todo a su paso

Espera... yo conozco esa criatura, es un "Parasprite" - dije pero luego escuché una banda acercarse hacia donde estaba yo

¿Una banda? - dije - Genial, al fín podré poner en practica esos cursos de batería que tomé en el mundo humano

Pero luego pude ver que no era una banda a la cual pudiera unirme, sino que era Pinkie tocando 10 instrumentos a la vez, lo hacía de una manera que los parasprites dejaban de comer y empezaban a seguirla

Espera un poco más... me perdí esta aventura solo por venir al día de mercado? - dije - Bueno, al menos así no se comieron mis herramientas, pero espera aún mas, SE COMIERON MI VIDEOJUEGO - grité mientras íba corriendo en busca de ese parasprite para sacárselo del estómago...

**FIN**

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TRAJE A UN INVITADO ESPECIAL... BUTTON MASH, TRUENO AL FIN CONOCIÓ LA COMIDA PARA AVE, ALEX PERDIÓ SU DS LITE PERO APRENDIÓ A JUGAR EN EQUESTRIA Y ADEMÁS AHORA SABEMOS QUE EL TOMABA LECCIONES DE BATERÍA... JAJAJAJAJAJA LOL XD**


	13. Cap12: Cambiando la historia por 1ra vez

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que leen mis historias, y también decir que si se dieron cuenta, cambie el titulo de la historia y la clasificación, eso es porque soy muy cambiante...**  
**"Rosa hoy, rojo mañana"**

**CAPITULO 12: Cambiando la historia por 1ra vez...**

Era una mañana tranquila en Equestria, todo era tranquilidad y felicidad en la ciudad de PonyVille, pero como siempre, algo cambia todo eso...

*beep* *beep* *beep* - sonaba el despertador, y por algún motivo fue Trueno el que apagó el despertador esta vez... no sé por que...

Trueno... - dije todo adormilado - ...que tienes, tu nunca te levantas temprano...

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Espera, hoy es 15 de abril, (fecha de Equestria, que sería F.D.E.) ya recuerdo, prometí llevarte de paseo por algún lugar de PonyVille

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Bueno, ¿Y a donde quieres ir? - le pregunté ya sentado en mi cama...

Entonces el solo fue a la ventana señalando el pueblo con sus garras...

¿El pueblo? - le dije cambiándome la pijama por mi ropa del mundo humano - ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a otra parte?

El me negó con la cabeza y siguió apuntando el pueblo pero más decidido

Muy bien, primero come tu desayuno y luego iremos - le dije sirviéndole un plato de comida para alcón (porque ya le había comprado un costal)

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya estábamos en el pueblo paseando por ahí viendo todas las tiendas, casas y ponys que ahora me saludaban en lugar de verme raro, yo también los saludaba porque ahora ese era mi hogar... luego vimos algo raro, era Pinkie Pie escondiéndose debajo de las cosas con una sombrilla en la cabeza... yo no sabía que era lo que pasaba así que solo volé hasta ella y le pregunté

Pinkie, ¿Porqué te escondes? - le pregunté mirándola debajo de una mesa

Veras Alex... mi cola se está agitando y ya sabes lo que eso significa - me dijo muy misteriosa

Pues... creo que no lo recuerdo - le dije porque ya pasó tanto tiempo que ya casi no recuerdo los episodios de la caricatura

Solo cubre tu cabeza - me respondió escondiéndose bajo la mesa

OK - le respondí solo porque no sabía que pasaba... hasta que luego recordé que era

Espera... ya recuerdo, este es el episodio donde... - dije en voz alta pero luego me callé

¿Episodio?... ¿episodio de qué? - me dijo pero por suerte llegó Twilight para salvar el momento

Oigan, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos? - nos dijo Twilight con Spike en su lomo

Twilight, que suerte que te veo, veras... la cola de Pinkie se está agitando y sabes lo que significa - le dije para no decirle a Pinkie sobre los episodios de My Little Pony...

En realidad, no lo sé - me respondió, pero luego le cayó una rana en la cara...

Oh... disculpame Twilight - le dice una voz muy tímida - es que el estanque estaba muy poblado y decidí llevar a todos los sapos que pudiera al pantano FroggyBottom...

Buena suerte - le dije para animarla

Adiós - nos dijo para luego irse volando

Twilight, tal vez no lo sepas, pero el "Pinkie sentido" de Pinkie puede predecir el futuro - le dije viéndola mientras ella se reía de semejante tontería

JAJAJAJA... es imposible predecir el futuro, y mucho menos con algo tan bobo llamado "Pinkie sentido" - me dijo en un tono de burla

Entonces la cola de Pinkie se volvió a agitar, avisando que algo mas caería...

Mi cola se agita de nuevo, sera mejor que se cubran - dijo Pinkie sujetando su sombrilla

Pinkie - le dice Twilight - tu no puedes predecir el futuro solo con ver que tu cola... - pero luego deja de hablar porque cae en una sanja

OH NO... ¡Twilight cayó! - dijo Spike viéndola en el agujero en el que estaba

TWILIGHT, ¿estas bien? - le dije mientras la sacaba de ahí

Si estoy bien, gracias Alex - me dijo

Ahora sí crees en el Pinkie sentido - le dije viéndola

Claro que no - me respondió afirmando su punto de improbabilidad del Pinkie sentido

Hola Twilight, Alex, Spike - nos dijo una pony con acento campirano y un sombrero de vaquero

Hola AppleJack, como va el negocio - le dije viendo su carreta aún con todas sus manzanas

No muy bien, solo hemos vendido 10 manzanas - me dijo

Bueno, yo quiero comprar una también - le dije para hacerla sentir mejor

Muy buena elección compañero - me dijo tomando y lanzándome una manzana

Gracias, aquí tienes tu dinero - le dije lanzándole un Bit

¿Y de que estaban hablando? - nos preguntó mordiendo la moneda para verificar que fuera real...

Hablábamos de que cuando la cola de Pinkie se agita, caen cosas - le dice Spike

Cola... agitada... - dijo AppleJack entre cortado para luego esconderse bajo su carreta

Tranquila, la predicción ya pasó - le dijo Spike para calmarla

Eso no es cierto Spike, solo fueron 2 coincidencias seguidas - le dice Twilight

*Suspiro* Twilight... Twilight... Twilight... - le dije - Pobre e ingenua Twilight, el Pinkie sentido es real, y como puedes ver AppleJack también lo cree

¿Eso es cierto? - dijo Twilight viendo a AppleJack

Se que parece ridículo, pero todos hemos aprendido... que si se empieza a agitar, debes escuchar - dice AppleJack

Mis orejas se estan agitando - nos dice Pinkie

Aja, ¿Y eso que significa? - le pregunta Twilight viéndola sarcásticamente

Que tomaras un baño - le dice Pinkie

Twilight solo se burla de eso, pero luego un pony pasa por un lado y le lanza una ola de lodo

**DESPUÉS...**

Íbamos saliendo de SugarCube Corner cuando Twilight empezó a decir que el Pinkie sentido no era real, Pinkie defendía eso pero yo solo me quedaba ahí oyéndolas discutir...

Lamento que no te estés divirtiendo Trueno - le dije viéndolo decepcionado

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me dijo viéndome como si se estuviera divirtiendo

Entonces, ¿te estas divirtiendo al ver pelear a alguien?

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Bueno, supongo que viniendo de tí, no es una sorpresa...

...Eso es porque no los has entendido - le dijo Pinkie a Twilight para terminar la pelea

¿Qué? - dije porque pensé que me lo decía a mi

**EN EL SÓTANO DE LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Twilight estaba haciendo unos experimentos con Pinkie para "entender" mejor el Pinkie sentido

Alex, necesito que inyectes la polaridad negativa en la central positiva para poder captar las ondas cerebrales - me dijo Twilight muy raro

...¿Me lo dices en español?, soy carpintero, no profesor - le dije bromeando

Conecta el cable rojo en el agujero que queda en el casco de Pinkie

Gracias - le dije para luego conectarlo - Y en serio no puedes creer en el Pinkie sentido sin hacer todo esto? casi pareces el Dr. Frankenstein

Alex, si se trata de estudios, yo tengo un código... si no lo puedes entender, no es real - me dijo muy seria mientras anotaba algo en una tabla

Entiendo, pero tal ves deberías hacerme caso y creer aunque no lo entiendas

Alex... si construyeras una casa, necesitarías primero todo lo necesario. Pues esto es igual... si no tengo las datos para entenderlo, creerlo no puede ser posible

Supongo que es cierto, pero hay cosas que no se entienden y son reales... el bosque EverFree es una de ellas

Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto... dejaré de estudiar esto y creeré en tí

Gracias, eso nos ahorra mucho

Oigan, siento algo... - dijo Pinkie - creo que tengo hambre, ¿aún no es hora de comer?

Oigan, y que les parece si las invito a comer? - les dije muy feliz

Claro, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a poner pegamento en mi silla - me dijo Pinkie viéndome

Vamos, ese día fue muy divertido - le dije riéndome - Bueno, vámonos

Entonces ya con Twilight creyendo en el Pinkie sentido y nosotros camino a comer algo... ya en uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer, SugarCube Corner, ordenamos algo para almorzar. Yo pedí unos pastelillos, Pinkie un pastel, y Twilight no quería no quería pedir nada, así que le sugerí que probara los muffins de arándano, ella dijo que los probaría si yo se lo recomendaba, así que esperamos unos 15 minutos para recibir nuestra comida.

Oye Alex, ¿es cierto que Twilight y tú son novios? - nos preguntó Pinkie para iniciar una conversación

Ammm, Twilight, ¿en serio no le has dicho a nadie? - le dije a Twilight

Bueno, pensé que tú los habías hecho

Solo a AppleJack y Big Mc

Entonces, ¿es cierto? - nos preguntó Pinkie de nuevo

La verdad Pinkie, es que sí - le respondí tomando el casco de Twilight - Twilight es mi pony especial

Twilight solo se sonrojó porque escuchar que alguien lo dijera en voz alta frente a ella la hacía sentir avergonzada

Ya veo... - dijo Pinkie

Luego de que llegó nuestra comida Pinkie comenzó a agitarse como si estuviera temblando

Pinkie, ¿qué pasa? - le pregunté viéndola - Nosotros no sentimos el temblor

No fue eso, es una señal de mi Pinkie sentido... pero no se que significa

Espera, ya eh visto esto, tenemos que ir al pantano FroggyBottom... - le dije levantándome

¿No es allá donde está Fluttershy? - preguntó Twilight

Si, debemos ir a ver si pasa algo - les dije dejando unas monedas en la mesa

**DESPUÉS EN EL PANTANO FROGGYBOTTOM...**

Habíamos llegado al pantano y por suerte vimos a Fluttershy liberando a los sapos... parece que no pasaría nada

FLUTTERSHY - le gritamos desde lejos

Oh, hola amigos ¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Fluttershy ya estando cerca de nosotros

Que suerte, no pasó nada - dije muy aliviado

Pero de pronto... una bestia Hydra(un monstruo de varias cabezas unidas por un solo cuerpo) salió de la nada, se veía que tenía hambre. Nosotros empezamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos, pero Fluttershy se atascó en un poco de fango, nosotros fuimos a ayudarla, pero entonces... una de las cabezas... SE LA COMIÓ

FLUTTERSHY - grité mientras veía como se la tragaba entera - ¿Cómo pasó esto? se suponía que todo acabaría bien, pero ahora... ESO ES. Cuando convencí a Twilight del Pinkie sentido antes de tiempo, la historia cambió

Alex, ¿se suponía que la Hydra se comiera a Fluttershy? - me preguntó Twilight muy asustada y casi llorando

No... pero no hay tiempo que perder - dije muy determinado - Twilight, hagas lo que hagas, no llores por mí - le dije

Entonces volé hasta la boca de la Hydra, pero las otras 3 cabezas no me dejaban llegar, así que usé mis herramientas como armas... al final llegué a la boca de la Hydra que no se quería abrir... pero luego Trueno fue hasta su oido y usó su llamado especial supremo...  
*TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*... por suerte eso dejó aturdido al Hydra y abrió la boca

ALEX, NO ME DEJES - gritaba Twilight viendo que yo también entraría

LO SIENTO TWILIGHT, PERO... O SALIMOS LOS DOS, O MORIMOS LOS DOS... ADIOS - le grité para al fín entrar a la boca del monstruo...

**NARRACIÓN DE TWILIGHT**

Alex se había lanzado a la boca de la Hydra en busca de rescatar a Fluttershy, yo confiaba en el... pero que tal sino sale de ahí, no podría soportar perderlo así...  
Entonces las cabezas de la Hydra volvieron en si y comenzaron a rugir, yo creí que sería el fin, así que solo corrimos lejos de ahí, eramos solo Pinkie y yo contra una Hydra de 10 metros de altura, intenté detenerla con mi magia, pero no quería dañar a Fluttershy o Alex, así que solo intenté crear un escudo... pero lo destruyó muy fácil.  
De pronto, estábamos entre las garras y el abismo, no sabíamos que hacer, podía transportarme pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien más grande que un bebe dragón... así que el hechizo podría fallar y perder también a Pinkie, entonces Pinkie se seguía agitando...

Pinkie, ¿en serio te sacudes en un momento así? - le dije molesta

No puedo evitarlo - me respondió aún agitándose

Alex, te extraño - dije con la cabeza abajo soltando unas lagrimas cuando de pronto... algo salió de la boca de la Hydra, era Fluttershy... pero no podía ver a Alex

Fluttershy, ¿estas bien? - le dije abrasándola

Si... pero... Alex me dijo... que te dijera... que no lloraras por el - me dijo entre cortados por lo que había visto allí

Entonces me devasté, si Alex dijo eso, es porque el supo que no podría salir de ahí. En ese momento sentía una energía muy poderosa en mi cuerno, yo estaba tan furiosa que lo lancé a la cabeza de la Hydra... esta quedó muy herida y quemada, lo que hizo que se fuera de donde había salido

Fluttershy, ¿puedes decirme que pasó allá adentro?

Pues veras...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Yo estaba dentro del estomago de esa Hydra, quería salir de ahí pero me atoré con algo dentro de su estomago... y 30 segundos después de eso, pude ver que Alex entró para sacarme de ese horrible lugar_

_FLUTTERSHY - me dijo Alex para luego abrasarme - Creí que esta cosa te había matado_

_Por suerte, la Hydra no me masticó - le dije - pero no pude salir porque me atoré con algo_

_Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí - me dijo _

_Luego sacó una palanca de su bolsillo y empezó a sacar mi casco de esa cosa, después de eso salimos volando por su garganta, pero algo no dejaba salir a Alex_...

_Fluttershy, algo me succiona - me dijo atras de mí_

_El intentaba volar más fuerte, pero la succión pudo más que el, entonces me lancé para sujetarlo... Entonces sentía como la succión me sujetaba a mí también_

_Alex, la succión me tiene - le dije desesperada por salir_

_Fluttershy, necesito que salgas y le des algo a mi pony especial..._

_¿A quién? _

_A Twilight, ella te contará esa historia luego, pero ahora entrégale esto y dile que no lloré por mí _

_Entonces Alex me dió un regalo y se soltó empujándome para poder salir, pero el cayó hacia su estomago gritando... entonces fue cuando salí_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

¿Entonces Alex se sacrificó para salvarte? - le dije entre sollozos(Twilight, no Fluttershy)

Me temo que sí, aquí tienes lo que te dije que me dió - me dijo Fluttershy para darme una caja

Abrí el regalo y adentro había...

Un pergamino  
Una foto de Alex  
El martillo mágico de Alex Tools

El pergamino decía...

_**Twilight**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto, es porque algo horrible me pasó, desde que llegaste a mi vida, supe que mi vida sería la más feliz hasta el día de mi muerte... que al parecer fue hoy. Siempre te amé y espero que tu hayas hecho lo mismo, por favor, cuida bien de Trueno... y hagas lo que hagas, no llores por mi...**_  
_**Espero que nunca me olvides**_

_**Alex Tools**_

_**P.D.: No importa a donde me vaya, siempre estaré contigo... gracias a la promesa que te hice... que siempre estaría contigo**_

Twilight... se que debe doler mucho lo que sientes ahora, pero Alex hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, igual que el, SIN MIRAR ATRÁS - me dijo Pinkie con su casco en mi hombro

Gracias por la palabras Pinkie... creo que tienes razón - le dije limpiando mis lagrimas

Cuando quieras, creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que esa cosa regrese - me respondió

Claro, también deberíamos cuidar a Fluttershy, después de lo que pasó... no creo que vuelva a ser tan tímida como siempre

**DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA... YA DE NOCHE**

Yo me encontraba en la biblioteca aún pensando en lo que pasó, Spike estaba conmigo intentando hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo único que me calmaba era abrasar la foto que Alex Tools me dió... estaba llorando de tristeza, pero luego pensé en cumplir su último deseo... no lloraré por el

**FIN...**

**VAYA, VAYA, VAYA... SEGURO USTEDES PENSARON QUE LA HISTORIA SEGUIRÍA IGUAL... QUE AL FINAL TODO SALE BIEN PERO NO, ALEX TOOLS FUE DEVORADO POR UN HYDRA, ASÍ QUE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE TWILIGHT SERÁ LA QUE HABLE Y LA PROTAGONISTA... HASTA QUIÉN SABE CUANDO... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO**

**P.D.: PERDÓN SI TARDÉ, TUVE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO LA VERDAD ME DABA FLOJERA... JAJAJAJAJAJA**


	14. Cap13: La sombra

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, como pudieron ver, el capítulo pasado tuvo algo muy devastador para las ponys... ya que perdieron algo esencial en sus vidas, a su amigo...**

*****Por cierto, necesito que por favor me dejen sugerencias de canciones porque tal ves las necesite, pongan la que quieran y haré un capítulo basándome en la canción que escoja... manden Reviews si quieren que ponga sus canciones(claro que pondré agradecimientos a los que me ayuden)**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

_Estábamos en el pueblo paseando por ahí, pero luego vimos algo raro, era Pinkie Pie escondiéndose debajo de las cosas con una sombrilla en la cabeza..._  
_**ALEX: **Pinkie, ¿Porqué te escondes?_  
_**PINKIE: **Veras Alex... mi cola se está agitando y ya sabes lo que eso significa_  
_**ALEX: **Espera... ya recuerdo, este es el episodio donde... - dije en voz alta pero luego me callé_  
_**PINKIE: **¿Episodio?... ¿episodio de qué?_  
_**TWILIGHT:** Oigan, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos?_  
_**ALEX:** Twilight, tal vez no lo sepas, pero el "Pinkie sentido" de Pinkie puede predecir el futuro_  
_**TWILIGHT:** JAJAJAJA... es imposible predecir el futuro, y mucho menos con algo tan bobo llamado "Pinkie sentido"_  
_**ALEX:** Entiendo, pero tal ves deberías hacerme caso y creer aunque no lo entiendas_  
_**TWILIGHT:** Bueno, dejaré de estudiar esto y creeré en tí_  
_**ALEX:** Espera, ya eh visto esto, tenemos que ir al pantano FroggyBottom_  
_FLUTTERSHY - le gritamos desde lejos, pero de pronto... una bestia Hydra... SE LA COMIÓ_  
_Entonces volé hasta la boca de la Hydra_  
_**TWILIGHT:** ALEX, NO ME DEJES_  
_**ALEX:** LO SIENTO TWILIGHT, PERO... O SALIMOS LOS DOS, O MORIMOS LOS DOS... ADIOS_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: La sombra Pt.1/2**

Era una mañana común y corriente en Equestria, los ponys hacían sus actividades diarias, excepto yo... Twilight Sparkle, después de la horrible tragedia en la que mi novio, Alex Tools, fue devorado en el pantano FroggyBottom por una bestia Hydra, había pasado ya muchos meses pero yo solo me quedaba en cama pensando en lo sucedido... No podía comer, dormir, y mucho menos podía olvidarlo... era como si hubiese un vacío en mi cuerpo

*TOC* *TOC* Twilight, abre por favor - decía AppleJack mientras tocaba la puerta de la biblioteca

Twilight, alguien toca la puerta - me dijo Spike - tienes que dejar de estar así y salir con tus amigas, solo intentan ayudarte

Yo solo podía quedarme viéndolo, fingiendo que me importaba lo que decía, pero lo único que podría ayudarme sería que Alex volviera a mí

Muy bien, yo abriré - dijo Spike mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca

Entonces entraron las chicas... AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity... ellas habían intentado ayudarme desde ese día, pero no pudieron ayudarme mucho...

Twilight querida, debes dejar de estar triste - me dijo Rarity

Se que debe doler lo que estas pasando ahora, pero sino lo superas, seguirás así para siempre - me dijo AppleJack

Además, no fue tu culpa - me dijo Pinkie esta vez...

¿no fue mi culpa?... ¿NO FUE MI CULPA? - le respondí enojándome - Pude haberlo detenido y evitar todo esto

Pero si hubieras hecho eso... yo no estaría aquí - me dijo Fluttershy pensando en eso

Mira Twilight, Alex es un chico duro, seguro aún sigue vivo... - me dijo Rainbow Dash esta vez

¿DENTRO DE UNA HYDRA?... sino pudo salir ese día, es imposible que siga vivo allí dentro - le respondí triste

Twilight - me dijo AppleJack - Alex me dijo una vez... que no le importaba morir, siempre y cuando fuera con honor, su principal objetivo era proteger Equestria y a sus habitantes... aunque eso significara arriesgar su vida... el hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida...

Además, recuerda lo que decía la carta... hagas lo que hagas, no llores por el - dijo Pinkie - eso es lo que el hubiera querido

Supongo... que tienen razón - les dije limpiándome las lagrimas - ...aunque tal vez, podamos hacer algo para despedirlo

¿Y que sería eso? - preguntó Rarity

...Construir un altar en su honor - dije sosteniendo su martillo mágico

**DESPUÉS EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Decidimos construir el altar para Alex Tools en Sweet Apple Acres, porque ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, además de que la familia Apple lo quería como a su familiar...  
Después de mucho trabajo, pudimos construir su altar con muchas de sus cosas... un poco de su ropa sacada de su casa, la foto que me dió en la caja, su martillo y una manzana(que era una de sus comidas favoritas), además de muchas flores para poder recordarlo...  
Después de terminar con todo eso, el pueblo de PonyVille se reunió para despedir a nuestro amigo, incluso la princesa Celestia vino al evento, porque ella también lo extrañaría... decidimos conseguir a alguien que tocara algo de música para recordarlo... una pony llamada Octavia decidió tocar una de sus canciones en su funeral

La música de ambiente comenzaba a sonar

_I comb the crowd, but I can't see your face out there_  
_I'm playing now, won't wait on love_  
_I'm paralyzed, from all these whispers in my brain_  
_I'm focused now, I won't give up_

_I'm resonant, won't stop for you_  
_playing away, playing away_  
_playing games, you bring me pain_  
_playing away, playing away_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_

Todos se entristecían por la perdida... mientras la canción continuaba

_Ditch me now, but it's you who'll have lost it all_  
_Lost now and bleeding love_  
_Rain it pours, but I won't let it bring me down_  
_I'm playing now, won't wait on love_

_I'm resonant, won't stop for you_  
_playing away, playing away_  
_playing games, you bring me pain_  
_playing away, playing away_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_

Como lo extraño - decía mirando su foto en el altar, lamentaba la perdida igual que todos, incluso hice lo que el no quería, lloré por el...

_Born strong, believe none_  
_Dying over broken dreams_  
_Born strong, and raised with class_

_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_  
_Goodbye Alex Tools_  
_you hurt me now, but I won't cry_

Después de la canción, todos se veían muy tristes, tal ves no lo conocían mucho, pero si lo extrañaban... entonces decidí decir unas palabras...

Disculpen, quisiera decir algo sobre Alex Tools...  
El fue un gran humano, tal vez fue el único que conocimos aquí en Equestria, el vino aquí por un motivo aún desconocido, pero lo que el si sabía era que salvaría a todos en Equestria, sin importar el riesgo, peligro, o la posibilidad de morir... el era mi novio, y lo extrañaré mas que nadie.  
Gracias

Todos los ponys se quedaron mas tristes por las palabras que dí, cuando volvía a mi lugar pude ver una silueta, una extraña silueta, yo creí que era una ilusión así que tallé mis ojos con mis cascos para ver si era real, pero luego desapareció... nadie lo notó, solo yo, pero sabía lo que eso significaba...

Oye, ¿tu no viste esa silueta? - le pregunté a AppleJack siendo la que estaba más cerca

Nop, tal ves solo sea tu imaginación, tal ves sea porque no has comido mucho desde... "el incidente"

Tal ves tengas razón

Lo que me recuerda que es hora del banquete en su honor, ahí recordaremos anécdotas e historias suyas

Sabes... iré después, ahora debo ir a investigar algo

Muy bien, te apartaré un lugar - me dijo para luego irse a preparar el banquete

Yo estaba decidida en saber que era esa silueta, podría ser una nueva amenaza... o podría ser un milagro.  
Yo corrí hasta donde ví la silueta, al llegar pude verla otra ves... solo la sombra pero estaba segura de que era un humano... MÍ humano

ALEX - grité de felicidad, pero luego la sombra se fue volando

Estando en el aire pude ver que efectivamente era un humano, seguía gritando pero ese humano se iba volando mas y mas, estaba segura de que era Alex Tools, pero por algún motivo no se acercaba a mí... era como si no me reconociera.  
Después de eso, decidí ir al banquete en su honor, al llegar pude escuchar que contaban la historia de cuando Zecora llegó al pueblo...

...Yo no podía hablar, pero en ese momento, la que no quería hablar era Fluttershy que tenía una voz de potro muy grave, casi como la de Big Macintosh - decía Pinkie

Sip - dijo Big Mc, luego todos se rieron porque se imaginaban a Fluttershy con una voz grave...

**DESPUÉS DEL BANQUETE...**

Después del banquete decidí volver a casa y buscar algo que me ayudara, quería saber si hay o hubo humanos antes de Alex, si ese humano no respondía debía ser por eso...  
Después de una larga investigación, llegué a la conclusión de que no había humanos además de Alex, así que sino me respondía era porque alguien pudo borrarle la memoria o algo así

*bostezo* Tal ves deba seguir la investigación mañana... - dije yendo a mi cama

Pero justo cuando iba a acostarme pude ver una figura en mi ventana, yo solo no podía creer lo que veía

¿Alex?, ¿eres tú? - pregunté viendo esa figura

Pero justo en ese momento, la silueta volvió a escapar, solo que esta vez, decidí seguirla

¡Alex, no te vayas! - grité para luego salir de la biblioteca

Ese humano era muy rápido, ágil y al parecer conocía bien el pueblo... yo lo perseguí por todas partes, hasta que estando cerca usé la teletransportación para estar frente a el y bloquear su camino

¡ALTO! - grité estando justo enfrente de él

Y justo en el momento en que grité, el se lanzó sobre mí, poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza y saltando como si estuviera haciendo gimnasia, después de aterrizar detrás de mí... se fue volando de nuevo... solo que no logró llegar muy alto porque sujeté sus alas con mi magia, luego lo hice bajar para poder hablar con el, ya cuando lo tenía de frente, pude ver algo muy raro...

*Suspiro en forma de asombro* ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunté muy exaltada

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, seguro ustedes creyeron que al principio esa silueta era Alex, pero al parecer es otra cosa, que sera?... ¿Un nuevo monstruo, un pony disfrazado, un Changeling?... sea lo que sea, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo**

**Por cierto, la canción se llama I'm Octavia, le cambié unas palabras, pero no lo hice por molestar, y también necesito que me recomienden canciones, porque sino tal vez no avance en ciertos capítulos... ADIOS**


	15. Cap14: Buenas y malas noticias

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Bueno amigos, antes de empezar el capítulo quisiera decirles que MUCHOS me han preguntado... ¿Cómo es posible que Alex haya muerto?... pues solo quiero decirles que todo tiene un motivo, y por cierto(esto es para mi amigo XXXGHOSTXXX123)... se que pongo la trama de la serie original, eso lo sé, pero como dije, todo tiene un motivo... ahora sí, el episodio**

**CAPITULO 14: Buenas y malas noticias Pt.2  
**

*Suspiro en forma de asombro* ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunté muy exaltada

Entonces ese humano me tomó por el cuerno lanzándome hacia atras, por algún motivo caí de pie, como si el me hubiera lanzado de forma que no me lastimara...  
Entonces se despidió de mi sin decir nada(como si fuera el saludo de un solado) y se fue volando a otra parte...

¿Quién habrá sido ese? - pensaba - Se parecía mucho a Alex Tools, incluso evitó que me lastimara con ese ataque

**YA DE MAÑANA...**

Mi encuentro de anoche me dejó con unas ganas de investigar lo que había pasado, al parecer ese humano me conocía muy bien, mi cuerno, mi peso, como me lanzó, por algún motivo no quiso lastimarme pero tampoco quería verme. Entonces decidí ponerme a buscar pistas para dar con su paradero, 1ro fuí a donde lo ví por 1ra vez, en unos manzanos del huerto de la familia Apple

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Me puse a buscar alguna prueba que me ayudara a saber quién era ese, yo seguía con la idea de que era Alex Tools pero cambiado por estar dentro de una Hydra, o tal vez podría ser otra cosa, entonces encontré algo que me ayudaría... una pluma café y un cabello color negro  
(Olvidé poner mi descripción: Pelo negro, ojos color café, soy de piel medio oscura, y el color de mis alas es café más claro que mis ojos)

Esto debe pertenecer a Alex Tools sin duda - dije porque Alex tenía pelo negro y plumas de color café

Ya que estaba cerca del altar, decidí comparar las pistas con la foto de Alex Tools, y sí, concordaban mucho, eran casi exactamente iguales

Ahora iré a investigar a la biblioteca, después de todo, lo ví en mi ventana esa noche - dije preparándome para ir a la biblioteca, pero entonces una pony me detiene

¡Twilight! - me gritaba AppleJack desde lejos mientras venía corriendo hacia mí - Twilight, veo que al fín decidiste salir de la biblioteca

Si, eso es porque estoy en un caso - le respondí mostrándole la pluma y el cabello que encontré

¿Que es eso?

La prueba de que Alex Tools es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Veras... ayer en el evento ví una silueta en forma de humano, y anoche ví la misma silueta que ví aquí en Sweet Apple Acres, pero esta vez no solo ví la silueta, sino que también pude tener contacto con el dueño de la silueta, en la noche no podía distinguir si era de verdad Alex Tools u otra persona, pero luego algo me dejó intrigada... me tomó por el cuerno y me lanzó de tal forma que hizo que aterrizara de pie sin ningún daño... ahí fue cuando supe que era el

Entonces es por eso que dejaste de estar triste? por que Alex Tools "tal vez" siga vivo?

Así es, y si quiero estar segura, debo ir a la biblioteca para buscar más pruebas

Pues buena suerte con eso, y espero que tengas razón respecto a Alex

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Había llegado a la biblioteca teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna pista que pruebe que definitivamente era Alex Tools el que me andaba observando... justo en la ventana encontré un cabello de color negro, exactamente idéntico al que encontré

AJA, LO SABÍA - dije muy emocionada porque al parecer Alex pudo sobrevivir al estomago de la bestia Hydra

En ese momento decidí decirle a mis amigas que Alex Tools... había regresado

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

¿Que? - dije saliendo de la fantasía - Oh, Trueno, olvidé que ahora vives aquí con Spike y conmigo

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - me dijo de nuevo pero esta vez señalando su estomago

¿Entonces tienes hambre?

El me asintió con la cabeza

Muy bien, veamos si Fluttershy tiene algo para tí - pero entonces Trueno empezó a volar y se fue directo a la entrada, donde pude ver al humano de nuevo, pero esta vez con Trueno en su hombro, el era un poco agresivo así que si estaba en su hombro, definitivamente era Alex...  
Pero entonces se fue con Trueno, no pude seguirlo, así que solo pude ver como fue volando hasta la casa-nube de Alex, así que esa era la prueba que necesitaba para decirle al pueblo entero sobre la noticia...

**EN LA ALCALDÍA...**

Yo estaba en la alcaldía esperando a que todo el pueblo estuviera reunido para poder dar la noticia... mis amigas también estaban entre el publico viéndome como si estuviera loca

Twilight, ¿segura de que estas segura? - me preguntó AppleJack estando a mi lado arriba del escenario

Por supuesto, yo ví a Alex Tools, Trueno se subió a su hombro y lo ví volar a su casa

Bueno, si tu dices que estas segura de esto... - me dijo con un tono de duda e inseguridad - ...pero también estas segura de que era él... después de todo no lo hemos visto durante meses, ¿y qué tal si solo era otra cosa?

Tranquila, sé lo que hago... - le respondí muy segura - seguro es él, porque solo ha dejado que YO lo vea

Todo el pueblo ya está reunido - me dijo la alcaldesa

Gracias, creo que es hora de dar la gran noticia - dije para luego irme caminando hasta el micrófono

Ciudadanos de PonyVille...  
Desde el evento que hicimos para despedir a nuestro amigo Alex Tools, pude ver algo que creía imposible, ví la silueta de un humano... Y hasta donde me han llevado mis estudios, es que solo ha habido un humano en Equestria, y ese solo ha sido Alex, y después, pude encontrar pistas adicionales... probándome que en definitiva era el...  
**Prueba A:** Encontré un cabello igual a los que tiene Alex en su cabeza, y también una pluma café que seguro vino de una de sus alas  
**Prueba B:** La noche en que lo vi de frente el me sujeto y me lanzó de una forma que no saliera lastimada, y todos sabemos que otro humano no hubiera hecho eso  
**Prueba C:** Pude ver como Trueno, la mascota de Alex, se subió al hombro de ese humano y se fueron volando hasta su casa-nube  
Si juntamos todo eso... nos demuestra que Alex pudo sobrevivir dentro de la Hydra, y de algún modo... pudo escapar

Entonces todos los habitantes de PonyVille se alegraron mucho al escuchar la posibilidad de que Alex Tools siguiera entre nosotros... pero luego, algo pasó...  
La casa-nube de Alex... EXPLOTÓ EN MIL PEDAZOS(como una película de acción)... lo único que pudimos ver fue a Trueno saliendo volando, y un objeto cayendo...

¿Qué pasó? - dije casi llorando viendo como la casa se quemaba - ¿Qué pasó con su casa?

En ese momento llegó Trueno sujetando algo, el elemento de la armonía de Alex... entonces supe que había pasado... y comencé a llorar... a llorar por el

Alex... Alex, justo cuando habías vuelto - decía en el suelo llorando

Ummm, Twilight... tal ves esté bien - me decía Rainbow Dash - sobrevivió a una Hydra...

Esperen, ¿qué es eso? - señaló Rarity

Era algo que se quemaba poco a poco... era el otro martillo de Alex Tools...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Vaya, que triste... Primero, descubre que Alex estaba vivo... pero luego mira como su casa-nube explota en mil pedazos, Trueno sobrevive pero el creador de esa casa... tal vez NO**  
**Eso solo lo sabremos en el sig. capítulo... ADIOS**

**P.D.: No olviden dejar sus canciones, cualquier genero o idioma está bien**


	16. Cap15: Los CosmicWaves

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos, como muchos sabrán... el protagonista, Alex Tools, murió cumpliendo su deber, pero estos días se han dado indicios(señales) de que posiblemente siga vivo, pero luego... su casa-nube explotó, teniendo a alguien dentro...**  
*****En algunos capítulos habrá partes en las que les pondré "( Galería)"... esas son cosas que dejaré en mi perfil para que puedan ver, pero por favor mírenlo SOLO cuando lo diga, sino, se pierde mucho la sorpresa**

**CAPITULO 15: Los CosmicWaves**

Todo el pueblo de PonyVille estaba reunido en la alcaldía porque yo, Twilight Sparkle, tenía un anuncio importante... pero luego, el anuncio, igual que la casa-nube, se destruyó en miles de pedazos.  
Justo cuando no se podía poner peor... vimos que Trueno salía de la casa destruida llevando el elemento de Alex, y también pudimos ver como el otro martillo de Alex Tools se quemaba poco a poco.

Pero... como pasó esto - decía entre sollozos - ¿Cómo es que esto está pasando?

Bueno, creo que pasó porque... - decía Pinkie, pero luego es interrumpida

PINKIE - dijeron todas menos Twilight

Twilight, ¿qué pasa? - me preguntaba Spike con su garra en mi hombro

Spike... - dije para luego abrasarlo y llorar - Alex... justo cuando lo había recuperado... lo pierdo de nuevo

Ya, ya Twilight - me decía mientras acariciaba mi crin - Todo estará bien, recuerda que sobrevivió a una Hydra, un poco de fuego no es nada para alguien como el

¿En serio?... ¿Todas creen lo mismo? - dije mientras miraba a todas

Ellas me asintieron con la cabeza

Gracias, tienen razón - dije levantándome para secarme las lagrimas - Seguro que estará bien

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**

Seguro que no estará bien - decía mientras lloraba sobre mi almohada(de una manera un poco cómica si se lo imaginan)

Twilight, llevas así 2 semanas, aún no entiendo como puedes sobrevivir sin comer durante 2 semanas - me decía Spike un poco molesto - Tienes que superarlo

Es que no puedo - dije sacando mi cabeza de la almohada - Mi novio fue comido por una Hydra, y luego explotó justo frente a nosotros - entonces volví a poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada

Twilight, estuviste con un pegaso llamado Comet Tail hace años y ahora que conociste a Alex, lo olvidaste totalmente  
**(N/A: Comet Tail si era novio de Twilight, y la verdad es un unicornio, pero eso lo cambié por un motivo)**

Spike... no me recuerdes a ese patán - le decía llorando - Lo ví intentando besar a Rarity

Espera, me dijiste que intentó besar a Rainbow Dash - me respondió algo celoso

Ese no es el punto... el punto es que Alex era diferente - decía pensando en el - el era amable, honesto, valiente...

Y no olvides que puede sobrevivir dentro de una Hydra

SPIKE - le dije muy enojada pero también triste

Lo siento, no debí decir eso... pero debes superarlo, además de que mañana es una fecha MUY especial

¿En serio?

Si, porque mañana es... La Gran Gala del Galope

Spike, no estoy de humor para fiestas

Pero debes venir, la princesa Celestia dice que un grupo de pegasos, los CosmicWaves tocaran solo esta noche

*Gran suspiro* Supongo... que podría olvidar esto por una noche

SÍ... iré a decirle a las demás - decía Spike mientras salía de la biblioteca

*Suspiro* Trueno, tu que opinas... ¿Debo ir a la Gala hoy?

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

Tienes razón, así lo hubiera querido Alex, dejaré de llorar por el e iré a La Gran Gala del Galope a ver ese grupo CosmicWaves

**DESPUÉS, YA EN CANTERLOT...**

Estábamos ya en la gran capital de Canterlot, con nuestros vestidos hechos por Rarity especialmente para esta ocasión, pensamos en separarnos para poder ver lo que había en la Gala, yo fui con mi mentora, la princesa Celestia, para poder hablar con ella sobre unas cuantas cosas...

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya estando con la princesa Celestia, la saludé y empecé a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

Buenas noches princesa Celestia - le dije haciendo una reverencia

Twilight, ya te había dicho que la reverencia no era necesaria - me dijo con un tono suave

Lo siento - le respondí levantándome - es solo que... bueno...

Se lo que ocurrió con la casa de Alex, todos lamentamos esa perdida

Si, de hecho, quería preguntar si hubiera la posibilidad de que hubiera un hechizo para revivir a alguien

Twilight, sabes que con la vida y la muerte no se juega

Si lo se, pero pensé que tal vez esta ves... solo esta vez

Lo siento Twilight, pero no puedo hacer algo como eso

Bueno, supongo que tendré que dejarlo así

Buena decisión

Por cierto, princesa, ¿Quienes son esos tales CosmicWaves?... nunca escuché de ellos

Yo tampoco, pero Comet Tail me dijo que eran 3 pegasos contándolo a el, todos muy talentosos... así que decidí darles la oportunidad

¿Comet Tail? nunca hubiera pensado que estaba en una banda con otros 2 pegasos, ¿no sabe quienes son eso otros 2 pegasos?

Lo siento Twilight, pero no me lo dijo, solo dijo que esos 2 eran buenos con sus instrumentos

Bueno, ¿y cuando tocarán los CosmicWaves?

De hecho, lo harán en 30 minutos, así que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas

Eso sería genial princesa

**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos, y era momento de ver quienes era esos tales CosmicWaves... La princesa Celestia y yo fuimos al escenario para poder ver a esa gran banda, justo en 1ra fila pude ver a mis amigas, Spike y un lugar disponible

Bueno Twilight, tengo que ir a otro lugar para hacer algo importante, te veré luego

Gracias princesa, la veré después del concierto - le dije para luego irme corriendo hasta donde estaban mis amigas

Hola chicas, como se la pasaron

Pues... - me respondieron todas desviando la vista

**DESPUÉS...**

¿En serio? - les pregunté esperando a que el concierto comenzara

Sip, me temo que ninguna tuvo lo que quería esta noche - respondió AppleJack

Bueno, espero que el concierto valga la pena

Shhh, ya va a comenzar - decía Pinkie mientras las luces se apagaban un poco

Entonces 3 pegasos empezaban a bajar del cielo justo sobre sus instrumentos, luego se encendió una luz sobre cada uno...  
**1ro.** En el lado derecho del escenario, estaba Comet Tail con un bajo color azul  
**2do.** En el lado izquierdo del escenario, estaba un pegaso de pelaje y alas color naranja ambar(igual al de AppleJack) con cola y melena color azul marino(N/A: Es Flash Sentry, solo que entonces, Twilight no lo conocía) que sujetaba una guitarra color rojo  
**3ro.** En el centro del escenario, un pegaso misterioso que al parecer iba a tocar la batería, su luz no se encendía, sino hasta que llegó al centro del escenario, tomó un micrófono, lo levantó señalando el cielo y se encendió su luz, revelando que era... **ALEX TOOLS**

Todas suspiramos de sorpresa porque al parecer podía sobrevivir en una Hydra, es a prueba de fuego, y también es baterísta

HOLA CANTERLOT - decía por el micrófono muy entusiasmado - Este es el 1er concierto de esta banda, quisiera presentarles a Comet Tail como nuestro bajista, a Flash Sentry como nuestro guitarrista...y yo, ALEX TOOLS, como vocalista y baterísta de la banda CosmicWaves... también quisiera decir, que en el pueblo de PonyVille me consideran comido por una Hydra, pero ahora, estoy aquí frente a ustedes demostrando que LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN - dijo gritando mientras volaba hasta su batería preparando el micrófono

Entonces todos comenzaron a pisotear en señal de aplausos, seguidos de la 1ra canción de la banda

* * *

BLABLABLA - Alex cantando

**BLABLABLA** - Toda la banda cantando

_Por cierto, les recomiendo que pongan la canción en YouTube mientras leen la letra, eso es lo que hago yo_

Pueden ver el logo en el LINK de mi perfil... no es el oficial claro

* * *

Bueno chicos... **llegó la hora**... uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

***Nombre de la canción... Peter Punk: Superrealidad***

_Justo a mí me toco ser yo_  
_Así el destino se presentó_  
_Justo a mi me tuvo que pasar_  
_Que sin cuerno magia puedo usar_

_Una vida no convencional_  
_Y cantar un hechizo virtual_  
_**Cuando grito no miento**_  
_**El aburrimiento** se tiene que terminar_  
_Yo me subo a este mundo_  
_A esta **S**_**_UPERREALIDAD_**

_Que me empuja, me arrastra_  
_Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr_  
_Sin perder, sin ganar_  
_Sin cumplir, sin callar_  
_**No me importa si puedo **_  
_**Si quiero, si debo**_  
_**Ya nunca jamas** dejar de cantar_

Entonces mientras la canción seguía, nosotras 6 no podíamos movernos porque al parecer, Alex seguía vivo después de todo este tiempo, incluso nos saludó sacándonos del trance

_Una vida no convencional_  
_Y cantar un hechizo virtual_  
_**Cuando grito no miento**_  
_**El aburrimiento** se tiene que terminar_  
_Yo me subo a este mundo_  
_A esta **SUPERREALIDAD**_

_Que me empuja, me arrastra_  
_Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr_  
_Sin perder, sin ganar_  
_Sin cumplir, sin callar_  
_**No me importa si puedo **_  
_**Si quiero, si debo**_  
_**Ya nunca jamas** dejar de cantar_

_No me importa si puedo_  
_Si quiero, si debo_  
_Ya nunca jamas dejar de cantar_

_**Que me empuja, me arrastra**_  
_**Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr**_  
_**Sin perder, sin ganar**_  
_**Sin cumplir, sin callar**_  
_No me importa si puedo_  
_Si quiero, si debo_  
_Ya nunca jamas dejar de cantar_

_**Que me empuja, me arrastra**_  
_**Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr**_  
_**Sin perder, sin ganar**_  
_**Sin cumplir, sin callar**_  
_No me importa si puedo_  
_Si quiero, si debo_  
_Ya nunca jamas dejar de cantar_

Entonces la canción terminó dejando a todos bastante asombrados, después de la canción yo me teletransporté arriba del escenario para correr hacia donde estaba la batería

**DE REGRESO CON ALEX(YA DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO)...**

Yo me encontraba justo en la batería descansando después de tocar así, y justo en ese momento, ví un rostro que no veía desde hace muchos meses atras...

¿Twilight? - decía viendo a la unicornio venir corriendo hacia mí - TWILIGHT

Entonces volé saliendo de la batería para poder ir con ella, entonces cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro... nos abrazamos cayendo al suelo, entonces le dí un beso en la boca para comprobar algo

Si, eres tú, tu eres la única que besa así... incluso después de tanto tiempo - le dije con hilos de saliva en la boca

Alex, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la explosión en PonyVille? - me preguntó estando encima de mí

¿Explosión?... ¿Cuál explosión? - le dije muy sorprendido por el comentario

Alex, tenemos que seguir con el show, ¿recuerdas? - me dijo Comet Tail viendo la escena

Tienes razón, Twilight... luego hablamos de lo que pasó mientras no estuve - le dije mientras me levantaba y volaba hasta la batería

**DE NUEVO CON TWILIGHT...**

Espero que la sig. canción sea tan buena como la anterior - pensaba mientras iba a mi lugar

Muy bien Canterlot, hoy tenemos a 6 amigas mías que vienen desde PonyVille, y ya que ellas creía que estaba muerto... aquí una canción para que no lloren de felicidad por verme...

**Llegó la hora**... Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

***Nombre de la 2da canción... Peter Punk: Boys Don't Cry***

_I would say I'm sorry_  
_If I thought that it would change your mind_  
_But I know that this time_  
_I have said too much, been too unkind_

_I try to laugh about it_  
_Cover it all up with lies_  
_I try to laugh about it_  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
_'Cause **boys don't cry**_  
_** Boys don't cry**_

_I would break down at your feet_  
_And beg forgiveness, plead with you_  
_But I know that it's too late_  
_And now there's nothing I can do_

_So I try to laugh about it_  
_Cover it all up with lies_  
_I try to laugh about it_  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
_'Cause **boys don't cry**_  
**_Boys don't cry_**

_I would tell you that I loved you_  
_If I thought that you would stay_  
_But I know that it's no use_  
_That you've already gone away_

_Misjudged your limits_  
_Pushed you too far_  
_Took you for granted_  
_I thought that you needed me more_

_Now I would do most anything_  
_To get you back be my side_  
_But I just keep on laughing_  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
_'Cause **boys don't cry**_  
**_Boys don't cry_**  
**_Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
_**

Alex es realmente bueno con la batería - decía mientras escuchaba a su banda tocar de una forma bastante profesional

Espero que disfruten del espectáculo Canterlot, porque aún falta mucho de CosmicWaves - decía Alex mientras volvía a cantar

**_Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_**

Entonces la 2da canción del grupo de pegasos terminó dejando a todo Canterlot muy alegres por su música... para ser una ciudad tan sofisticada, tienen unos gustos muy poco refinados

**DE REGRESO CON ALEX...**

Vaya, si estuvo difícil cantar en ingles, por suerte tuvimos 6 meses para ensayar - decía secando el sudor de mi frente

Tienes razón amigo - me decía Comet Tail

Oye, ¿y quién era esa chica que besaste hace un momento?, ¿una fanática tuya? - preguntó Flash

Algo así, es muy admiradora mía, pero no es mi fan - le respondí - Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar con la 3ra y última canción de nuestro repertorio

Muy bien, solo da el anuncio y comenzaremos a tocar - decía Flash con su guitarra en sus cascos

Estoy de acuerdo, a tocar - decía Comet

Muy bien chicos - les respondí para luego ir volando hasta el micrófono - Muy bien Canterlot, es hora de festejar con nuestra última canción de esta noche

Entonces todos comenzaron a gritar dejando de lado su clase atras y sacando su lado Pinkie Pie

Esta canción se la dedico a mi novia Twilight Sparkle aquí presente, dándole respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas - decía preparándome para tocar

Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

***Nombre de la 3ra canción... Peter Punk: Somos invencibles***

_A veces trato de entender, a donde voy,_  
_y no me encuentro._  
_Y es que me muero por saber,_  
_quien soy, quien soy,_  
_si esto es un juego._

_Hoy todo puede pasar,_  
_todo lo que te imaginas._  
_Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,_  
_** todos los sueños se vuelven realidad.**_  
_Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,_  
_** podemos imaginar, que somos invencibles.**_

_Ya nada nos puede cambiar,_  
_no hay un final, en este cuento._  
_Nadie nos puede separar,_  
_por más que intenten todo,_  
_está en movimiento._

_Hoy todo puede pasar,_  
_todo lo que te imaginas._  
_Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,**  
** **todos los sueños se vuelven realidad.  
** Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,**  
** **podemos imaginar, que somos invencibles.**_

_Si nadie puede vernos ya,_  
_el tiempo se hace mágico._  
_Solo me vuelvo a preguntar,_  
_quien sos, quien soy._

Entonces la canción de CosmicWaves había terminado, todo Canterlot nos aplaudía, incluso mis amigas nos adoraban por lo bueno que eramos con nuestros instrumentos

Chicos, es un honor y un privilegio para mí tocar con ustedes en el mismo grupo - les decía a mis amigos pegasos

Gracias amigo, también es para mí un honor tocar con músicos tan buenos - decía Comet

Lo mismo digo, y pensar que nos conocimos de una forma muy extraña - decía Flash

Si lo se, pero esa es una historia para otro capítulo - decía

Bueno, debo decír que ustedes realmente son una banda muy talentosa - dijo la princesa Celestia volando al escenario

Entonces, ¿escuchó nuestra canción? - le pregunté muy alagado

Escuché hasta la última palabra de todo el concierto - me respondió - Que suerte que Comet Tail me pidió dejarlos tocar esta noche

Gracias, pero me temo que terminamos por esta noche - le dije dejando mis baquetas

Bueno, tal ves los invite para la próxima gala - me dijo la princesa

Gracias, sería un honor para nosotros poder tocar de nuevo en Canterlot

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya habíamos terminado de tocar, y decidimos pasar el resto de la noche juntos, ya que éramos muy amigos por nuestra aventura juntos(una historia que pondré en el próximo capítulo), primero decidí que fuéramos a saludar a mis amigas...

ALEX - gritaron mis amigas al verme, entonces se lanzaron todas sobre mí

Vaya, cuanto cariño - decía bajo la montaña hecha de ponys

Alex, pensamos que habías muerto en la explosión - me dijo AppleJack

Oigan, aún me sigo preguntando que es eso de la explosión - les dije

Pues como tú dices, es una historia para otro capítulo - me dijo Twilight

Ja, que ironía - dije

Entonces todas comenzaron a reír

Bueno, supongo que por lo mientras puedo presentarles formalmente a mis amigos

El es Comet Tail, un pegaso bastante resistente y veloz, además de ser también un gran bajista y ex novio de mi Twilight - dije eso último viendo a Twilight - No creas que el no lo sé  
Y el es Flash Sentry, un pegaso muy resistente y capaz de cargar su propio peso 1000 veces, además de ser un gran guitarrista, también es aspirante a guardia real, es entrenado en la academia de Canterlot... y Shining Armor dice que es bastante persistente a veces

Mucho gusto - dijeron todas al unisono

Bueno amigos, ellas son AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, y Twilight - le dije a mis amigos señalando a cada una

Mucho gusto - dijeron Comet y Flash

Bueno...*bostezo* será mejor ir a descansar... mañana me explicarán eso de mi casa, y yo les diré que pasó durante estos meses que no estuve

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí lo tienen, Alex volvió, al fín puso en practica sus lecciones de batería y también dió su 1er toque con su banda formada por pegasos en la bella ciudad de Canterlot... pero quién habrá sido esa silueta humana que Twilight vió, si Alex no recuerda todo eso, debió ser un Changeling... bueno pues como dijo Alex Tools: Es una historia para otro capítulo... ADIOS**

**P.D.: Si se dieron cuenta, las 3 canciones pertenecen a los Rock Bones, es porque me gustaban sus canciones y lo hice como un tributo, además de que era la única banda que conocía con 3 instrumentos... JAJAJAJAJAJA LOL XD**

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:  
Me temo que por asuntos técnicos, tardaré más de lo habitual en subir capítulos... pero tampoco digo que este es el último, solo pido que sean pacientes, y mientras tanto, déjenme sugerencias de canciones y opiniones de mis capítulos**


	17. Cap16: Nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, se que me eh tardado en poner nuevos capítulos, pero ya les había dicho que tengo problemas técnicos... pero ahora, aquí tienen el capítulo 16**

**CAPITULO 16: Nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales**

Ya era de noche y estábamos de camino a PonyVille pues la gala había terminado, estando el en tren, las ponys me explicaron todo lo que pasó en el tiempo que no estuve... Comet Tail y Flash Sentry también nos acompañaron en el viaje porque ellos también se iban a quedar allá en PonyVille, porque decidimos ensayar allá...

¿En serio? - pregunté ya después del relato - ¿Mi casa explotó?

Me temo que sí - me respondió Twilight muy triste

¿Y no sabes quién era ese que viste? - le pregunté

No, lo único que puedo decir es que era muy parecido a ti

Bueno, supongo que lo encontraré algún día... pero ahora, les contaré lo que pasó después del incidente

* * *

**_6 MESES PONY ATRAS..._**

_Después de haber empujado a Fluttershy para que pudiera salir de la Hydra, yo me encontraba cayendo por su garganta gritando_

_AAAAAAAAHHH - gritaba cuando al fín llegué al estomago de la Hydra_

_Estando ahí podía escuchar sonidos raros que parecían venir de abajo, al parecer, el jugo gástrico de su estomago iba a freírme, por suerte volé para alejarme de ese liquido... después de eso pude sentir como la Hydra comenzó a moverse... y entonces, pude sentir un impulso que me empujaba hacia afuera, era como si la Hydra fuera a eructárme, y gracias a eso salí volando... pero no fue lo único que salió, pues también me alcanzó a tocar un poco de ese jugo..._

_OUCH... DUELE... ME QUEMA LAS ALAS - gritaba ya estando fuera de esa cosa_

_Con las alas lastimadas y ya agotado por todo lo que había pasado ese día, comencé a caminar muy difícilmente hacia donde se suponía estaba PonyVille, por desgracia, todo el cansancio y dolor hicieron que me desmayara, y un tiempo después, 2 pegasos me encontraron y me cargaron para llevarme al pueblo, me desperté a medio camino mientras uno de ellos me cargaba(era Flash)_

_Oigan... ¿Quienes son? - les pregunté muy débil_

_Mi nombre es Flash Sentry - me dijo el pegaso sobre el cual estaba recostado_

_Y mi nombre es Comet Tail - me dijo el otro - Vimos como esa bestia te escupió y vinimos para ayudarte_

_Bueno... gracias - les dije a los dos_

_Sabes, creo que tus alas están muy heridas... ¿Crees poder soportarlo hasta que lleguemos al pueblo? - me dijo Flash_

_Si... creo que si... AAAAH - decía quejándome del dolor_

_Tienes mucha suerte, no cualquiera sobrevive dentro de una Hydra - me dijo Comet_

_¿Y cómo porque estabas ahí dentro? - me preguntó Flash_

_Pues veran... intentaba salvar a una pegaso de ser devorada por esa cosa, por suerte ella salió, pero yo no tuve la misma suerte_

_Entonces, ¿te sacrificaste para que ella saliera? - me dijo Flash - No cualquiera hace algo tan noble_

_Gracias - le respondí_

_Oye, ¿qué eres tú y de donde vienes? - me preguntó Comet_

_Bueno, considerando que me ayudaron y parecen buenos sujetos,cuando esté mejor, tal vez pueda llevarlos a ver el mundo humano - les dije_

_Y después de un par de días, me sentí mejor y decidimos ir a Canterlot para cruzar el portal_

_**EN CANTERLOT...**_

_Después de llegar a Canterlot, mientras era de noche, entramos al palacio como ninjas, al tener alas fue muy fácil burlar a los guardias, y estando frente al portal... comenzamos a debatir_

_Oye Alex, ¿seguro que no nos pasara nada en el portal... o en ese otro mundo? - pregunto Flash_

_Oigan, yo eh cruzado el portal un par de veces, y estoy perfectamente bien_

_Oye Flash tiene razon - dijo Comet -... nosotros somos pegasos y tu eres humano... ¿seguro que no moriremos ahi dentro?_

_NO, solo sentiran un pequeño mareo al cruzar, es todo... nada de que... - decia para luego escuchar una voz_

_PRINCESA, TENEMOS INTRUSOS EN EL ÁREA DEL PORTAL..._

_MANZANAS... tenemos que cruzar o seremos arrestados - decía muy nervioso_

_Okay - dijeron los dos_

_Muy bien... llego la hora - dije, entonces saltamos hacia el portal -...HERONIMO - se escuchaba mientras los guardias entraban_

_**EN EL MUNDO HUMANO...**_

_Bueno amigos, bienvenidos a mundo humano - dije muy feliz por poder visitar mi vieja casa_

_Por poco y nos atrapan - dijo Comet_

_Oye, dijiste solo un pequño mareo... no siento las alas_

_Ammm, chicos... no quiero alarmarlos... pero cambiaron de forma... de especie siendo mas preciso_

_¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Flash_

_Flash, Comet... ¿me harían el favor de levantar sus "cascos"?_

_Entonces levantaron sus cascos para notar que ahora tenian... manos... en ese momento gritaron tan fuerte que seguramente los escucharon desde el otro lado del portal_

_Chicos... calmense - dije poniendo mis manos en sus bocas humanas -...se convirtiron en humanos, es todo_

_¿Todo?... tu no te preocupas porque siempre has sido humano... pero nosotros no sabemos como controlar nuestra nueva forma - dijo Comet_

_Muy bien, eso es cierto, pero tranquilos... puedo enseñarles a caminar - dije_

**_Simplificando... estos son los sucesos que pasaron después de eso_**

**_Aprendieron a caminar_**

**_Conseguimos donde quedarnos_**

**_Descubrimos que cada uno tocaba un instrumento diferente_**

**_Aprendieron a tocar su instrumento siendo humanos_**

**_Ingresamos a la escuela_**

**_Los chicos descubrieron que Equestria era parte de algo llamado "programa de T.V."_**

**_Y 6 años después... salio la película Equestria Girls y descubrimos como volver(porque un día creímos que ya no nos buscaban y quisimos volver... pero no pudimos)_**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Entonces, ¿estuvieron allá 6 años? - me preguntó Twilight - Aquí solo han pasado 6 meses desde ese entonces

¿Enserio? - dijimos nosotros 3 - Parece que el tiempo es diferente aquí y allá

Pero eso significa, ¿Que tienes mente de 16 años en un cuerpo de 10? - me preguntó Twilight

Parece que sí, pero eso no hizo que te olvidara - le dije - porque todo este tiempo... estuve pensando en ti... por suerte, los chicos me ayudaron a superarlo, espero que tu hayas hecho lo mismo

Si eso hice - me dijo Twilight -...definitivamente no estuve encerrada en la biblioteca todo este tiempo mientras mis amigas intentaban ayudarme sin lograrlo

Me alegra escuchar eso...*bostezo* creo que dormiré un poco - decía muy cansado por el concierto -...despiertenme cuando lleguemos a PonyVille

**DE VUELTA CON TWILIGHT...**

Bueno... supongo que mientras Alex está dormido, tal vez deberíamos aprovechar para conocernos mejor - dijo Flash

Tal vez podrías contarnos como lo conociste Twilight - dijo Comet Tail

Bueno, pues si el no se los ah dicho, supongo que yo tendré que hacerlo - decía preparandome para relatar -...Nosotros nos conocimos el 1er día que llegué a PonyVille... el me recibió muy amablemente, aunque yo no lo acepte precisamente en ese momento(seguro ustedes recordaran porque)... el fue el 1ro en resivirme en PonyVille, yo estaba por un trabajo unicamente... el decia que me queria acompañar para conocer mejor el lugar... pero al final, el fue el que enseñaba a mi; ademas, ese mismo dia, tuvimos nuestra 1ra aventura juntos...

Te refieres a..."¿una aventura intima?" - pregunto Flash

NO - le respondi gritando muy indignada

*Entonces Comet le da un sape al estilo de la CQ* Tarado... - le dijo Comet mientras Flash se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe -...hasta crees que nos contara eso

Entonces les di una bofetada(N/A: igual a las que le da Doña Florinda a Don Ramon, con todo y giro) que los dejó tirados el resto del camino...

**DE REGRESO YA EN PONYVILLE PERO DE NOCHE... Y TAMBIÉN DE VUELTA CON ALEX**

*Gran suspiro* Es bueno estar de regreso - dije respirando el mismo aire de mi hogar -...Pero me temo que ahora tengo 3 problemas...

¿Y cuales son? - me pregunto Rarity

El 1ro... es que no tengo donde vivir - les dije

Ese no es problema - dijo Twilight -...puedes dormir en el cuarto de huespedes en la biblioteca

Supongo... el 2do... es que, sin mi casa, no tenemos donde ensayar - dije mirando el suelo

Entonces pueden ensayar en SugarCube Corner - dijo Pinkie

¿Y no les molestara a los señores Cake tener tanto ruido?... tocamos Rock... no Jazz suave - le pregunte

Eso animara el lugar... asi que seguro no les importara

¿Y cual es el 3er problema? - pregunto Rainbow Dash

Que Flash y Comet se iban a quedar conmigo... pero ahora... eso sera un problema - dije mirandolos - Twilight... ¿seria mucha molestia si se quedaran en la biblioteca?

Ammm... no lo se... - dijo rascando su cabeza - Es que... esta Spike, Trueno, tu, y ahora ellos... me parecen muchos machos en una sola casa si cuentas que viviran conmigo(una hembra)

Porfavor... no seran una carga... incluso saben cocinar - dije para luego tirarme a sus cascos con unos ojos de perrito triste - Porfavooooor... ¿si?...

*suspiro* Bien - nos dijo Twilight

Despues de su respuesta, Twilight se fue a su casa, seguida de sus amigas que tambien se fueron a sus respectivas casas dejando a los 3 pegasos solos...

Vaya... tienes un don para suplicar - me dijo Flash

Que puedo decir - dije

Ya veo como conseguiste esa T.V. en el cuarto de hotel en que nos quedamos

Sera mejor ir a la biblioteca a descanzar... sobre todo ustedes por la bofetada que recibieron - les dije

¿Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Comet

Los estaba observando para ver que hacian si no estaba

Bueno... *bostezo*... mejor ya vamonos

Entonces ya estabamos de camino a la biblioteca, nos dolian las alas, asi que caminamos... y para pasar el rato... Comet decidio romper el silencio

Oye Alex... ¿puedo decirte algo?

Si, dime lo que quieras

Twilight se ah vuelto mas bonita que cuando andaba conmigo

Si es muy bonita... pero cual es tu punto

Me refiero... a que si sintió algo por mi... tal vez lo sienta de nuevo

ALTO... ¿o sea que quieres robarme a Twilight?

No puedes hacer eso Comet - dijo Flash metiendose en la discucion

Gracias Flash... sabia que contaba contigo - le dije pasando mi brazo para abrazarlo de lado(como señal de amistad)

Lo se... yo soy quien debería robársela - le dijo Flash a Comet

¿QUE?... ¿Ahora tu?

Oye lo siento... pero, no eres un pony, soy mas fuerte que tu, y en la pelicula que vimos... YO LE GUSTABA

Muy bien, - dijo Comet - si asi quieren jugar... mañana, a las 12:00, en el cielo arriba del bosque EverFree... pelearemos para saber quien se la queda

Oigan, somos amigos, y los amigos no pelean... y menos por la chica de otro... esto ya nos paso con la Twilight del mundo humano - les dije

No importa... descansamos hoy, peleamos mañana - dijo Flash

**DESPUÉS**** , YA EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Habiamos llegado a la biblioteca despues de la conversacion tan incomoda que tuvimos; Twilight nos guio hasta el cuarto de huespedes... habia una cama, una lampara y muchos libros... ya que eramos 3, y solo habia una cama, fue dificil poder acomodarnos, y ya cuando logramos estar comodos... yo seguia pensando...

¿En serio tendre que pelear con mis 2 mejores amigos? - pensaba tratando de dormir -...si peleamos, la banda podria hacer lo mismo que mi casa... DESTRUIRSE... debo buscar la forma de parar esto

**YA SIENDO LAS 12:00 DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE(hora de la pelea)**

Estábamos volando sobre el bosque EverFree listos para pelear... yo intentaba razonar con ellos, pero para ser ponis, parecían mulas...

Chicos, esto es tonto, no puedo creer que peleemos por algo tan estupido - decia para parar la pelea

Saben... porque somos amigos... no los hare sufrir demasiado - dijo Flash chocando sus cascos en señal de amenaza

Y ya que estamos en un grupo musical, no los golpeare muy fuerte - dijo girando su cabeza con sus cascos

Oigan, en el mundo humano comenzamos algo llamado ''Hermanos de Vuelo''... pero si quieren luchar... luchare - dije tronando mi cuello como Rock Callahan(N/A: Espero que sepan quien es)

VAMOS A PELEAR - gritamos todos dando empiezo al combate

**Música**** de ambiente: Afterlife - Avenged soverfold**

Para comenzar, todos nos elevamos hasta llegar a las nubes, estando ahí, Flash se lanzo contra mi para poder taclearme... en ese momento... me muevo hacia un lado para esquivarlo, y seguido de eso le doy un codazo en la espalda para hacerlo descender; entonces Comet intenta golpearme, prepara su casco como si fuera una mano... estando cerca... me golpea el rostro haciéndome caer, y justo cuando Comet se distrae viéndome caer, Flash llega y le da una patada en el estomago haciéndolo caer... y cuando vi que el estaba cayendo reaccione y volví a volar... tome a Comet y lo lance contra Flash... el lo detuvo con sus cascos y lo deja caer, pero en eso, le doy una patada ninja en la cara dejándolo caer con Comet directo al bosque EverFree... pero entonces recuerdo que lo que quería realmente era detenerlos... no dejar que un árbol los atravesara... así que tome una nube y rápidamente me lance para atraparlos...

Nunca los atrapare con esta velocidad - pensaba - tendre que utilizar la maniobra que planee en el mundo humano... es peligroso y no lo eh probado, pero... HERMANOS DE VUELO POR SIEMPRE...

Entonces estire mis brazos y comence a girar... podia sentir como mi velocidad aumentaba, pero tambien sentia como perdia el control... asi que comence a juntar mis manos muy dificilmente pero al final lo logre... parecia un taladro volando por los cielos, podia sentir que superaba mis limites, entonces perfore la nube y fui volando por ellos para atraparlos... ya estando por debajo de ellos, deje de girar y me preparaba para atraparlos... pero cuando los atrape, sentia como yo tambien me iba desplomando(cayendo sin control) entre los arboles del bosque

AY NO... sino puedo detenerme, aun puedo hacer una cosa

Entonces vole para pararme sobre el piso y detenerlos... y entonces ¡PAS!... ellos se detienen pero yo quedo como calcomania en el piso

Ugh... ¿que paso? - pregunta Flash

Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que nos desplomabamos e ibamos a ser atravesados por arboles

De... nada... - decia aun enterrado en el piso -...por suerte... detuve... su caida...

¿Te duele mucho? - pregunto Comet

TU QUE CREES - dije enojado

No puedo creer que estuvieramos peleando por Twilight - dijo Flash

¿Estaban peleando por mi? - dijo una unicornio con un alcon en el lomo

¿Twilight? - dije muy sorprendido aun en el hoyo - ¿Que haces aqui?

Trueno me guio hasta aqui, y veo que fue por una razon

Twilight, deja te lo explico

No, deja que yo te diga algo... no soporto ver que 3 amigos tan unidos se separen solo por mi... asi que hasta que resuelvan esto... tendre que dejar de ser tu novia

¿QUE?

Adios Alex Tools

En ese momento, yo comienzo a llorar no solo por lo que dijo, sino tambien porque Comet se paro sobre mi ojo...

OUCH, mi ojo - decia sacudiendo mis manitas

Oh, lo siento - me respondio Comet

Saben, Twilight tiene razon con esto de las peleas - dijo Flash

Si... pero ya que termino con Alex, ahora podemos tenerla

En ese momento, salen corriendo dejando una nube de polvo con sus formas

Oigan, sigo en el agujero ¿recuerdan?... SAQUENME DE AQUI

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 16, se que tarde pero yo dije que tenia dificultades técnicas... así que intentare subir uno cada sábado, hasta entonces... y también quisiera agradecer a XXXGHOSTXXX123 por recomendarme la canción de Afterlife... fue difícil elegir entre una trama de peleas o agresiva, así que parece que puse los 2 con una pizca de comedia**

**P.D.: Si puedo... ahora subiré un capitulo cada viernes(entre las 4:30 y las 5:00 p.m.) si tengo tiempo... así no tendrán que fijarse a cada rato... ADIOS**


	18. Cap17: El poder de la música

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, ah sido una larga semana, y se que muchos no estarán de acuerdo en que publique un capitulo por semana... pero véanlo así, si no pueden leer el capitulo el viernes, aún tienen todo el fin de semana para leerlo**

**P.D.: Sigan mandando preguntas, canciones y sugerencias... y coman siempre sus vegetales**

**Capitulo 17: El poder de la música**

Era una linda mañana en el bosque EverFree, las plantas despertaban, las bestias se levantaban, y Alex Tools seguía en el suelo después de salvar a sus amigos... los cuales ni siquiera lo han despegado del piso

*ronquidos*

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH - grité aún pegado en el suelo - Trueno, que alegría verte, por suerte tu no me olvidaste

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

- Y veo que trajiste una espátula gigante... te dije que valía la pena comprarla ese día de mercado

Entonces Trueno empezó a raspar...

- OUCH, OUCH, OUCH... AHORA YA SE QUE SIENTEN LOS HOT-CAKES... OUCH - decía mientras Trueno intentaba levantarme

Entonces, después de un rato, al fin pude despegarme

- Ufff, gracias Trueno, no puedo creer que tuve que dormir en el piso

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - decía Trueno mientras intentaba decirme algo

- Déjame adivinar... caras y gestos, me encanta jugar a caras y gestos

Entonces Trueno finge abrazar de lado a otros 2

- Ammm, ¿hermanos?

Entonces Trueno levanta su ala como si fuera un pulgar en alto; entonces comienza a volar por los aires

- ¿Vuelo?

Entonces Trueno aterriza sobre mi hombro y haciente con la cabeza

- ¿Hermanos de vuelo?

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

- No me recuerdes a esos patanes, yo confié mucho en ellos, incluso los lleve a visitar el mundo humano como señal de confianza... y gracias a ellos perdí una de las cosas más importantes que tengo... o que tenía al menos

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

- Bueno, eso es cierto... también hemos pasado mucho juntos; cuando me ayudaron a llegar al pueblo después de ser escupido por la Hydra, cuando estuvimos a punto de ser arrestados, y todos esos momentos que pasamos en el mundo humano

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

- Creo que es cierto, perder a Twilight fue mi culpa, no debí pelear contra mis amigos - decía con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

...no, no fue tu culpa...

- ¿Trueno?... ¿hablaste?

...lo dudo...

- Esperen, creo que reconozco esas voces - dije para luego girarme y ver quien era, o mejor dicho, quienes... - ¿Flash y Comet?

- Si amigo - me dijo Flash

- No me digas así... ustedes, al igual que mi madre, están muertos para mi...

- Espera, ¿a que te refieres con "igual que mi madre"? - me preguntó Flash

- Es una historia muy triste y personal, que no creo que deba contarles - les dije soltando algunas lagrimas

- Vamos amigo... - dice Comet para luego ser interrumpido

- Ya les dije que no me digan así - le dije enojado

- ¿En serio?, creí que le decías solo a Flash - me respondió

- Oigan, no quiero hablar sobre eso... y mucho menos con ustedes

Entonces se tiraron al suelo para comenzar a rogar con ojitos de perro

- PORFAVOOOR...

- No...

Entonces Trueno, quien seguía en mi hombro, también me miró con ojitos de perro(porque ni siquiera se lo había contado a el)

*gran suspiro*- Bueno, pero solo porque Trueno también quiere escucharla

* * *

_*****Flashback*****_

**_Este día hace 7 años humanos_**

_Yo me encontraba en casa sentado en un sofá junto con mi padre, Brian Tools, y mi madre Maria; nos encontrábamos viendo mi programa favorito(My Little Pony), al principio ellos no eran muy fanáticos de esa serie, pero yo pude convencerlos de verlo al menos una vez, y después de eso les empezó a gustar el programa, no solo por ser entretenido, sino porque pasábamos tiempo juntos..._

_1 semana después de la 1ra vez que vieron el programa, papá recibió una carta misteriosa, nunca nos dijo lo que decía pero si dijo que se iría por un largo tiempo, y que hasta que volviera yo debería cuidar a mi madre; entonces, 3 días después de que papá se fuera, mamá fue de compras en su auto... pero cuando regreso... algo pasó..._

_Mamá venia manejando hacia la casa, cuando de pronto, las llantas del lado izquierdo explotaron haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control, mamá intentaba controlarlo, pero no pudo y entonces se estrello contra un poste de alumbrado cerca de la casa_

_- MAMÁ - grité desde la casa para luego ir a ayudarla - mamá, ¿estas bien?_

_Ella no respondía, pero pude ver, a través del cristal, como iba reaccionando... pero entonces el poste se cae encima del auto, atascando las puertas del auto y que el combustible se salga por debajo del mismo; en eso yo intentaba abrir la puerta pero no podía ya que seguía atascada_

_Entonces, un cable de luz toca la gasolina en el piso haciendo que se prenda como si fuera una mecha_

_- Alex... - decía mamá muy __débilmente_

_- MAMÁ, no te preocupes, te sacare de ahí - dije tirando con toda mi fuerza de la puerta_

_- Alex, ya es tarde... sálvate tu_

_- ¿Qué?... no, no te dejare __aquí_

_- Alex... cuando ya no este aquí, quiero que me prometas que a partir de hoy, seras mas fuerte... y que ayudaras a los demás sin importar el riesgo... quiero que seas valiente_

_- Claro que te lo prometo - dije aun tirando de la puerta_

_- Bien... entonces... ahora puedo descansar en paz..._

_Entonces el auto explota en mil pedazos, yo me salvo porque el tanque de gasolina estaba opuesto a mi, pero mamá... bueno... solo diré que a partir de ahi, comenzaba la promesa que le hice..._

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

* * *

- GUAU - dijeron los 2 pegasos

- Supongo que eso responde a muchas de sus preguntas; porque me lance a salvar a Fluttershy, porque me ejercito tanto, porque no me quede en el mundo humano...

- Y también el porque eres tan amargado con nosotros - dijo Comet

- COMET! - dijo Flash dándole un sape bien dado

- No Flash, el tiene razón... - dije - si peleo con ustedes, es porque ustedes y Trueno son los hermanos que nunca tuve

- En... en serio crees eso de nosotros? - pregunto Flash

- Nunca ay que volver a pelear - les dije estirando mis manos - ¿OK?

Entonces ellos toman mis manos, pero luego Comet decide decir algo...

- Por cierto Alex... se nos ocurrió que podríamos ayudarte

- ¿Ayudarme?, ¿con qué? - le pregunté

- En regresar con Twilight, si nosotros te la quitamos, tal ves podamos devolvértela... y así no solo la recuperarás, sino que también terminaremos con esta pelea

- Pues... supongo... que podría funcionar - dije

- Genial, entonces supongo que la pelea termino, al fin podremos descansar - dijo Flash

- Y hablando de descansar, como durmieron sin mi ¿cómodos? - les dije

- De hecho, - dijo Comet - después de lo que paso no nos atrevimos a ir a la biblioteca, así que dormimos sobre un mueble que decía: propiedad de Alex Tools

- Espera, ¿que dijiste?... creía que mis cosas se habían destruido en la explosión... eso explica de donde sacó Trueno mi espátula gigante

- ¿Tu que? - me dijeron

- Eso no importa, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un lugar para pasar la noche

**EN PONYVILLE**

Estábamos buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, porque no creo que podamos dormir todos sobre mi mueble; 1ro fuimos a la Boutique Carrusel, pero Rarity dijo que no dejaría que 3 machos se quedaran con ella; luego fuimos con Rainbow Dash, pero dijo que no podíamos quedarnos... no dijo porque pero yo digo que no le gusta vivir con la chusma; y al final fuimos con Fluttershy, ella estaba de acuerdo, pero Angel nos tiraba con pedazos de zanahoria, así que para no causar molestias nos fuimos...

- Nunca encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos - dije muy frustrado

- Oye, ¿y por que no construyes otra casa-nube? - me pregunto Comet

- En 1er lugar, no tengo madera mágica... y en 2do lugar, ya no hay nubes tan grandes

- Oigan, creo que sé donde nos dejarían quedarnos - dijo Flash - Alex, vamos 1ro por tus cosas y luego al lugar que tengo en mente

- Entonces fuimos volando al lugar donde estaba mi mueble y luego fuimos volando a... Sweet Apple Acres

- APPLEJACK - gritábamos por toda la granja hasta que Comet la encontró

- Hola amigos, que los trae por nuestra granja? - nos dijo Applejack

- Necesitamos donde quedarnos, y Flash pensó que tal ves podríamos quedarnos en el granero, al menos hasta que encontremos otra casa - le dije

- Pero pensé que se quedarían con Twilight en la biblioteca

- Esa es una historia para otro capitulo, ¿podemos quedarnos?

- Claro que pueden quedarse, solo espero que les guste dormir sobre una pila de heno

Entonces ya teniendo un lugar para quedarnos, decidimos estar ahí un rato para poder acomodarnos mejor... había 3 pilas de heno, así que cada uno usaría su pila para hacer algo cómodo; Flash decidió hacer un tapete para poder dormir de cualquier forma; Comet hizo una especie de puff de heno para dormir sobre el; y yo hice una cama parecida a la que tenía, con una mesa de noche y una lampara que incluso funcionaba...

- Oye, ¿por que a nosotros no nos haces camas iguales? - dijo Comet

- Porque no me dijeron**(N/A: LOL) **- les dije burlándome

Entonces Flash me empuja y se lanza sobre mi cama

- Oye, esta cosa es muy cómoda, mejor quédate tú con el tapete - me dijo recostado muy cómodo en mi cama de heno

- OYE - grité para luego caer sobre el... y por desgracia la cama se destruye por tanto peso

- MANZANAS... ahora tengo que hacer otra - dije enojado

- Hiciste esa en solo 20 segundos, seguro harás otra en menos tiempo

Entonces me vuelvo a lanzar sobre el

- Oigan, yo también quiero pelear - dijo Comet

Entonces Comet se incluye en la pelea, no se podía ver mucho, solo se veía una nube de humo con 2 pegasos y un humano peleando entre sí; entonces los separo con mis manos de mí y de ellos mismos...

- Muy bien, ahora ya veo porque Twilight me dejó, tenemos problemas de amistad - les dije

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos para ser amigos de nuevo? - dijo Comet

- Creo que tengo una idea...

**DESPUÉS, YA DE NOCHE EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Se podía escuchar una música bastante fuerte salir de ese establecimiento, casi se podía ver como temblaban las paredes... había muchos ponys en ese lugar, excepto 6 ponys que eran esenciales para la fiesta

Después de un rato, mis amigas, o mejor conocidas como "Las Portadoras" o "Mane 6" llegaron a la fiesta en SugarCube Corner

- Al fin llegan - les dije con unos audífonos de D.J. puestos y una espanta suegras

- Alex ¿hiciste una fiesta en SugarCube Corner y no me invitaste? - dijo Pinkie Pie

- Pinkie, tú nos ayudaste a poner la decoración y la maquina de Disc Jokey

- Oh, bueno, entonces te perdono

- Pero no le dijiste al resto de nosotras - me dijo Rainbow Dash

- Eso es porque sabía que serían atraídas por la música como polillas a la luz

Entonces me fui volando hasta la maquina de D.J. para tomar un micrófono y comenzar a hablar...

- Escuchen PonyVille, ahora que todos están aquí, mis amigos y yo podemos sacar el repertorio de músicas que trajimos desde el mundo humano a este lugar... y para ayudarnos con el equipo de D.J., denle un aplauso a una de las mejores del lugar... ustedes la conocen como Vinyl Scratch, pero sus fans la conocen como DJ PON3

Entonces una compuerta del suelo se abre mientras una unicornio sale de ese agujero, esa pony es DJ PON3

- Hola amigos, es un honor poder trabajar no solo en una fiesta tan grande, sino también trabajar con un humano que además es DJ

- Así es amigos, yo soy DJ O.K. y esta es mi fiesta ¿OK? - dije por el micrófono dejando al pueblo muy entusiasmado - Muy bien, seguro que algunos de ustedes saben que yo, Flash Sentry y Comet Tail estamos en un grupo llamado los Cosmic Waves... pues aquí esta la canción que nos ayudó a pensar ese nombre... DALE PON3

- OK, DJ O.K.

Entonces comenzó a sonar el 1er disco con la 1ra canción traída del mundo humano

* * *

**_***Nombre de la canción: Reach for the stars - Cash Cash***_**

**_*Esta canción es cantada por toda la banda al mismo tiempo_**

* * *

_Take off at the _  
_speed of sound _

_Bright lights _  
_colors all around _

_I'm running wild _  
_linving fast and _  
_free _

_Got no regrets _  
_inside of me _

_Not loking back _  
_not giving up _  
_not letting go _  
_I'll keep on running _

_I'm gonna reach for _  
_the stars although _  
_they look pretty far _

_I'm gonna find my _  
_own way and take _  
_a chance on today _

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _

_I've never feelt like _  
_this i'll keep on _  
_running _

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _

_Just take my hand _  
_we're gonna reach _  
_for the stars tonight _

La canción se escuchaba a todo lo que daba, estábamos bastante sincronizados, incluso después de tantas peleas... es lo que pensábamos mientras la canción continuaba...

_Wake up, living day by day _  
_To where I won, and I'll do it mine _  
_The world quite right belong my feet _  
_Got no regrets inside of me... _

_Not looking back (Not looking back) _  
_Not givin' up (Not givin' up) _  
_Not letting go _  
_I'll keep on running! _

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _  
_Although they look pretty far _  
_I'm gonna find my own way _  
_And take a chance on today_

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _  
_I've never felt like _  
_this i'll keep on _  
_running _

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _

_Just take my hand _  
_we're gonna reach _  
_for the stars tonight _

Los ponys estaban impresionados de que cantáramos también juntos, y ademas en ingles... nosotros también pensábamos, incluso pensábamos en porque nos peleábamos si somos tan buenos en esto de la música, la cual continuaba...

_I've got it in my sight._  
_The colors feels so right._  
_Got my feet off the ground_  
_I'll keep on running!_

_Oh, I can feel it now._  
_The colors all arou_

_We're gonna reach for the stars..._

_Just take the chance (Just take the chance)_  
_We'll do it all again_  
_(I'm gonna reach for the stars)_

_Just take my hand (Just take my hnd_  
_Just take my handand)_

_Just take the chance tonight..._  
_Reach for the stars..._  
_Tonight_

_Tonight..._

La canción había terminado, y nosotros estábamos cansados, pero yo tenía energía para decir algo...

- Eso ponys... les demuestra que el limite, es el espacio infinito...

Todos los ponys gritaron de emoción por el comentario, todos menos una unicornio de pelaje color morado

- Bueno amigos, no debemos desperdiciar ni ún pedazo de la noche, así que sigamos con la próxima canción... si esto no los hace bailar, nada lo hará...

* * *

**_***Nombre de la canción: Sorry for Party Rockin - LMFAO***_**

**_*Esta canción es cantada por toda la banda al mismo tiempo_**

* * *

_I'll be up in party looking for a hottie to bone _  
_I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo _  
_Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P _  
_All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see _

_Let's go _  
_People always say that my music's loud sorry for party rocking _  
_Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking _  
_Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking _  
_When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking _

_Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy _  
_I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty _  
_We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters _  
_Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters _

_Check my style take a good look _  
_I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch _  
_Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching sorry for party rocking _

_If you show up already tow up this is what you say sorry for party rocking _  
_And if you blacked out with you're sack out _  
_This is what you say sorry for party rocking _

_And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say sorry for party rocking _  
_And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say sorry for party rocking _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz _  
_really drunk and I see a fat booty _  
_Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi, _  
_with the sick flow _  
_Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta _  
_Its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah _

_I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and _  
_I can't lose I got some bad bitches in the back _

_With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose _  
_Oh of yeah we killin shit with our money _  
_We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance _  
_No hard feelings bitch sorry for party rocking _

_People always say that my musics loud sorry for party rocking _  
_Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking _

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking _  
_When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking_

La canción había terminado, y todos los ponys se veían bastante animados, incluso Twilight, aunque cuando se acabó la canción se puso bastante seria y pensativa

"Es cierto lo que dicen, en toda fiesta nunca falta un aguafiestas" - pensaba mientras la veía

- Oye Alex, tenías razón... - me dijo Comet - una fiesta era lo que necesitábamos para estar más unidos

- Eso es porque una fiesta lo arregla todo...

- Eso es cierto, amigo - me dijo Flash

- Oigan chicos... la próxima canción necesito cantarla yo, ustedes me ayudarán en unas partes solamente

- Me parece bien a mí - dijo Flash

- A mí también - dijo Comet

- Muy bien PonyVille, - decía por el micrófono - en mi mundo todos dicen que en una fiesta nunca falta un aguafiestas, y creo que esta fiesta tiene una de esas... - dije mirando a Twilight - así que esta canción se la dedico a ella para que deje la amargura y el enojo atras... dale DJ

Entonces DJ PON3 pone la 3ra y última canción

* * *

**_***Nombre de la canción: Tu cuerpo - PitBull***_**

_BLABLABLA - Alex Tools  
**BLABLABLA - Comet y Flash**  
_

* * *

_Hola mamii ! (jencarlos) mucho gusto  
Acercate un poquito me introdusco tu... tu...tu...tu...  
Esa carita tan sensual que a mi... que a mi... me provoca besar  
Desconecta, de este mundo, ven y te muestro algo màs profundooo  
Los sentimientos, estàn diciendo mi amor,_

Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo

**Ella es una omona y su cuerpo dosilicona pero a mi que me importa si tu vez que casi culona **  
**Dale mulata este es entre tu y yo, yo no meto la pata, pero no te preocupes que nadie va a saber nada **  
**El sol... la playa, mama no digas naa y sube la sabia **

Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo

**No te agas la abobada que yo entiendo y veo la jugada, **  
**No te agas a la mala a la agrura que tu crees que yo soy fura, **  
**Mamita aqui lo que hay es mamita e poy un poquita pa tras un poquito pa alla y fam fam fam **  
**El sol... la playa naa ma no digas naa y sube la sabia **

***En esta parte bajo del escenario y empiezo a cantar en frente de Twilight mientras ella empezaba a bailar

Acercate, a mi.. desnudare... a ti, lo que desconoces de ti  
Alla adentro ay alguien que quiere salir  
No digas nada no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo siga la jugada  
Tomate un trago conmigo y deja que la loca dentro de ti salga... dentro de ti salga  
No digas nada no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo siga la jugada  
Tomate un trago conmigo y deja que la loca detro de ti salga... dentro de ti salga...

***En esta parte comenzamos a bailar juntos mientras yo cantaba

_Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo_

**_Mr. Worldwide  
Jencarlos  
Esto es pa' todo las mujeres...que les gustan disfrutar  
Estoy disfrutando esta noche  
Dale!_**

La 3ra canción había terminado con un pueblo feliz, 3 amigos felices, y una unicornio con sentimientos difíciles de ocultar; aunque ella bailó conmigo voluntariamente, no dijo nada después de la canción, solo puso una cara de vergüenza, me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa

- Vaya... eso si que no me lo esperaba - dije

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, decidí poner la historia de la muerte de la madre de Alex Tools para dejarles una lección por el Día de las Madres... siempre quieran a su madre, porque nunca sabrán cuando pueden perderla; y perdón si no subí el capítulo el día que dije... es que quise subirlo en el Día de las Madres, y espero que se lo pasen muy bien... ADIOS**


End file.
